Die Wahrheit
by Blackball
Summary: Tony und Gibbs sind seit gut einem Jahr zusammen. Langsam wird es Zeit mehr über den Anderen zu erfahren, doch genau das bringt streit zwischen sie. Schneller als sie sich versehen bringt eine Leiche sie in Tonys Vergangenheit, genau das was der Streitpun
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

Es war gerade mal drei Uhr in der Nacht als der Truck des NCIS an einem kleinen See halt machte. Die Tür zur Beifahrerseite ging auf und Tony sprang aus dem Truck. Kurz darauf ging die Fahrertür auf und der Chefermittler stieg ebenfalls aus. „Scheiße man, wolltest du dass ich an einem Herzinfarkt sterbe?" Maulte Tony und ging nach hinten um die Tür zu öffnen. Gerade als er die zweite Tür zum Truck hinten geöffnet hatte, stolperte McGee heraus. „Kann mir mal einer sagen was das eben war?" Fragte der junge Ermittler und blickte DiNozzo an. „Ein Mordversuch an uns beiden", kommentierte Tony.

„Autsch", entwich es DiNozzo nur Sekunden später. Gibbs hatte ihm mal wieder eine Kopfnuss verpasst. „Auf der Rückfahrt wäre es vielleicht ein Mordversuch an euch gewesen, aber jetzt brauche ich euch noch. Das war lediglich ein Ausweichmanöver", Gibbs stieg in den Truck, öffnete eine Schublade und griff sich Latexhandschuhe und einen kleinen Block. „Bewegt endlich euren Arsch!" Zischte er nun doch deutlich sauer als die beiden jungen Männer ihn perplex ansahen.

„Ja Boss", McGee griff sich eine Taschenlampe und die Kamera. Tony schnappe sich den dunklen schwarzen Koffer und alle drei gingen zusammen hinunter zum See. „Uahh Kalt! Kann mir mal einer sagen, wie es kommt, dass ein Kind mitten in der Nacht auf einen See geht und dort eine Leiche findet?" Wollte Tony wissen als sie das Absperrband der örtlichen Polizei hinter sich gelassen hatte. „Das würde mich auch mal interessieren", kam es von McGee. „Dann finde es gefälligst heraus", kam es gereizt von Gibbs der nun McGee auffordernd ansah.

Verdammt was eine Nacht, dachte Tony als er nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel mit dem Polizeibeamten das Eis betrat. Um halb zwölf war er mit Gibbs nach Hause gefahren und wie schon die letzten zwei Wochen zuvor schlief er im Gästezimmer und Gibbs im Schlafzimmer. Seit ihrem Streit vor zwei Wochen herrschte was das Private anging Funkstille. Außer sie fanden mal wieder einen Punkt um den es sich lohne sich zu streiten. An der Arbeit hingegen war alles wie früher.

Vorsichtig betrat er das Eis und ging zur markierten Stelle. Die örtliche Polizei hatte überall Strahler aufgestellt, sodass er seine Taschenlampe nicht brauchte. Während McGee mit dem kleinen Mädchen und deren Mutter redete, und Gibbs sich noch mit der Polizei unterhielt fing Tony an die Fundstelle zu fotografieren. Gleichzeitig sah er sich genau um in der näheren Gegend der Leiche.

McGee trat einige Zeit später zu Tony. „Und, wieso war die kleine hier?" Fragte Tony und skizzierte den Ort zur Sicherheit gleich noch. Das letzte was er wollte, war schon wieder Streit mit Jethro zu bekommen. „Die kleine ist Schlafwandlerin, sie ist erst aufgewacht als sie genau hier ausgerutscht ist", erklärte Tim und betrachtete die Leiche. „Wie konnte sie ihn sehen? Er liegt mindestens 10 Zentimeter unter dem Eis und es war dunkel!" Fragte Tony uns verstaute die Skizze. McGee deutete hoch zum Himmel, direkt auf den Vollmond. „Verstehe!" Erklärte Tony leise und trat wie McGee zur Seite als die Männer der örtlichen Feuerwehr anfingen das Eis aufzubrechen um die Leiche raus zu holen.

„Habt ihr beiden nichts zu tun?" Gibbs trat hinter seine zwei Kollegen. Tony drehte sich um, „Fotos sind gemacht und der Tatort skizziert", gab er trocken von sich. „Hast du dich hier schon nach Beweismitteln umgesehen DiNozzo?" Tony verdrehte die Augen. „In der nahen Gegen der Leiche, ja!" Gibbs runzelte die Stirn „Das reicht nicht. Verdammt, muss man euch alles sagen? Macht es endlich!" Befahl Gibbs gereizt und ging auf Ducky zu der so eben mit dem zweiten Truck ankam.

„Okay, eigentlich geht es mich nichts an. Aber habt ihr beide Streit?" Wollte Tim wissen als Gibbs weit genug weg war. „Du sagst es Bambino, es geht dich nichts an!"

McGee seufzte leise und ging mit der Taschenlampe in der Hand auf die andere Seite des Sees, der nicht durch die Strahler erhellt wurde. Dort begann er Zentimeter für Zentimeter nach Hinweisen zu suchen. Tony ging zur genau anderen Seite von McGee. Das alles kotze ihn so an. Wie lange waren er und Jethro nun zusammen? Er musste kurz nachdenken und kam dann auf fast ein Jahr. Sie hatten sich noch nie gestritten, bis zu jenem Tag vor zwei Wochen. Und wegen was? Wegen seiner Vergangenheit. Tony wollte ihm nichts über seine Kindheit erzählen und so kam eine Kleinigkeit nach der anderen. Schnell ging es nicht mehr um Tonys Kindheit in Italien, sondern darum was vertrauen und liebe bedeutete. Wegen so einem Schwachsinn hatten sie nun schon eine fast zweiwöchige Funkstille. Langsam trat er ins Dunkel und begann den See abzusuchen. Doch ihm ging das ganze mit Jethro einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.

„Wann ist er gestorben Ducky?" Wollte Gibbs wissen und musterte die Leiche. „Das ist eine sehr gute Frage Jethro, nur leider kann ich sie dir erst beantworten wenn unser Freund hier aufgetaut ist". Gibbs gab ein leises Geräusch von sich, welches einem knurren sehr ähnlich war.

Dieser morgen war absolut schrecklich. Erst kam er so spät nach Hause, dann der Streit mit Tony und dann klingelte man sie um halb drei aus dem Bett. Er hatte noch nicht mal Zeit für einen Kaffee gefunden. Das war das erste was er machen würde sobald sie im Büro ankamen, sich einen Kaffee holen und diesen in vollen Zügen genießen. Aber bis dahin würde wohl noch ein wenig Zeit vergehen.

Ducky und Palmer hatten die Leiche gerade in den Truck verfrachtet und machten sich nun schon auf den Rückweg. Gibbs sah dem Truck nach und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Man merkte deutlich das Ziva nicht da war. Diese war nun schon seit einer halben Woche im Urlaub. Gibbs spürte deutlich wie viel langsamer ihre Ermittlungen dadurch wurden das die Israelin nicht da war. Kurz blickte er zum See, entdeckte McGee und auf der anderen Seite Tony. Danach ging er noch mal zu dem Polizisten, der als erster vor Ort war. Einige Fragen kamen ihm nun doch noch in den Kopf.

Stück für Stück suchte DiNozzo weiter den See ab, aber bisher ohne Erfolg. Zumindest wenn er nichts übersehen hatte, was dank seiner Gedanken möglich war. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und hörte kurz darauf ein leises Knallen. Sofort blieb er stehen und sah sich um. Was war das eben gewesen? Er sah zu McGee der ihn ebenfalls ansah. Er drehte sich langsam um und machte noch einen Schritt nach vorne, erneut gab es einen Knall. Verfluchte scheiße, das war das Eis. Jetzt erinnerte sich Tony wieder daran, wie er als er 16 war fast in einen See eingebrochen war im Winter. Kurz davor hatte es ebenfalls diese Knälle gegeben. „Bambino…runter von Eis", rief er laut zu seinem Kollegen, da er nicht wusste wo das Eis brüchig wurde. Doch das erfuhr er schneller als ihm lieb war.

Gibbs hatte das Gespräch mit dem Officer abgebrochen als er den ersten Knall hörte. Beim zweiten ging er langsam auf den See zu und kurz darauf hörte er Tonys Worte. Als er zu seinem jungen Partner blickte sah er wie das Eis genau unter ihm brach und er darunter verschwand. „TONY", schrie er und rannte auf den See. McGee war zum Glück schnell da um seinen Boss noch rechtzeitig fest zu halten. „Nein…das Eis bricht weiter…", warnte er seinen Boss und zog ihn gegen seinen Willen wieder ein Stück zurück.

Die Feuerwehr die gerade dabei war ihre Sachen wieder einzupacken, eilte hinunter zum See. Zum Glück waren sie noch nicht weg. Aber wo war Tony?

„TONY?" rief Gibbs erneut. Sein Herzschlag verdoppelte sich in der Sorge um seinen jungen Partner. Er riss sich von McGee los wurde jedoch gleich von einem Mann der Feuerwehr festgehalten. „Gehen sie runter vom Eis, wir holen ihn da schon raus", befahl der Mann. „Runter vom Eis McGee", befahl Gibbs. Er selbst jedoch blieb dort wo er war. Nach einem kurzen Wortgefecht mit dem Mann der Feuerwehr, das er deutlich gewann, näherte er sich der Bruchstelle.

Die Scheinwerfer leuchtete auf die Stelle in welcher Tony eingebrochen war. Noch immer war von ihm nichts zu sehen.

Eisig kalt. Was war los, wo war er? Langsam klärte sich alles in Tonys Kopf. Es kam ihm wie Stunden vor, doch es waren nur Sekunden in welchen er vollkommen die Orientierung verloren hatte. Er wusste nun wieder das er eingebrochen war, daher war es so kalt. Und viel Luft hatte er auch nicht mehr. Er versuchte sich umzusehen, doch das war vergeblich. Er schwamm nach oben, doch etwas versperrte ihm den Weg an die frische Luft, es war Eis. Langsam begann sich Panik in ihm auszubreiten. So sehr er sich auch versuchte selbst zur Ruhe zu bewegen, es klappte nicht. Die Luft wurde immer knapper und seine Beine hörten schon nicht mehr wirklich auf ihn. Er musste das Loch finden wo er rein gestürzt war, aber da es Nacht und das Wasser trübe war sah er nichts, kein Licht und erst recht kein Loch im Eis. So weit konnte es doch nicht weg sein. Er tastete sich mit den Händen an der Eisdecke entlang in der Hoffnung sich nicht in die falsche Richtung zu arbeiten.

Eine Minute war seit dem vergangen und Gibbs geriet immer mehr in Panik. Am liebsten wäre er ebenfalls in den See gesprungen und hätte nach Tony gesucht, doch das ließ die Feuerwehr nicht zu. Diese machten gar nichts, zumindest empfand Jethro es so. Komm schon Tony, tauch auf…bitte, dachte der Chefermittler.

Langsam aber sicher begannen auch seine Arme sich zu weigern und die Luft war nun so rar geworden das Tony die nähernde Ohnmacht spürte. Nein, er wollte nicht sterben, dafür war noch zu jung. Er wollte zu Jethro, sich in dessen Arme flüchten, seine Wärme spüren und die Geborgenheit welche dessen starken Arme ihm immer brachten. Da war etwas! Irgendeine Unebenheit konnte er mit den Fingern spüren. Er raufte sich ein letztes mal zusammen und griff nochmals an die Stelle. Ja der Rand, da war er. Doch genau als ihm das bewusst wurde ließ sein Körper ihm im Stich und er verlor das Bewusstsein. Jethro war sein letzter Gedanke bevor die eisige Schwärze ihn einhüllte.

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Er hatte etwas gesehen. Da war er sich ganz sicher. Entgegen der Befehle des Feuerwehrmannes rannte er auf das Loch im Eis zu und griff schnell aus seiner Intuition heraus zu. Er hatte ihn, er hatte Tony. Drei Feuerwehrmänner näherten sich ihm, sicherten die Stelle in Sekunden und halfen ihm, den bewusstlosen Mann aus dem eiskalten Wasser zu ziehen.

„Tony? Tony hörst du mich?" Sofort taste Gibbs mit den Finger den schlanken kühlen Hals seines Geliebten ab, auf der suche nach einem Puls. Ja erlebte noch, der Puls war schwach, aber er lebte.

Sofort nahm Gibbs den leblosen Körper auf die Arme und brachte ihn zum Ufer. „Ich rufe einen Krankenwagen", erklärte der Officer schnell. „Das hätten sie schon lange tun können", schrie Gibbs ihn an. „Los McGee, wir müssen ins Krankenhaus, schnell", Gibbs blickte McGee eindringlich an und eilte mit Tony auf dem Arm zum Truck. „Boss…aber", Tim eilte ihm hinterher. „Bis der Krankenwagen hier ist, dauert zu lange…", erklärte Gibbs eilig und warf McGee den Schlüssel zu. „Du fährst, los!"

Tim schloss schnell die Türen hinten am Truck, stieg ein und startete den Wagen. Als Gibbs samt Tony sich ebenfalls im Truck befanden fuhr er los. Auch wenn er derjenige war der von allen sonst immer am vernünftigsten fuhr, dieses mal nicht. Es ging um Tonys leben! Jethro hatte Tony noch immer im Arm. Schnell befreite er den Jüngeren von der pitschnassen Jacke und ebenso von dem Pullover. Er griff neben sich, an die Stelle wo immer eine Decke lag und schlang diese um den kühlen Körper. „Komm schon, mach die Augen auf…du musst wach werden", forderte er seinen Geliebten auf, doch Tony reagierte nicht.

Nervös lief er von einer Seite des Flures zur anderen. Diese verdammte Warterei machte ihn langsam wahnsinnig. McGee war von ein auf die andere Sekunde spurlos verschwunden. Aber das war ihm nun auch erst mal egal. Man hatte Tony nachdem sie im Krankenhaus angekommen waren sehr schnell in einen Behandlungsraum gebracht. Das lag nun schon fast zwanzig Minuten zurück, bisher wusste er gar nichts. „Boss?" Gibbs schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und blickte McGee an. Dieser reichte ihm einen Kaffee. "Danke!" Mehr brachte Jethro nicht über die Lippen. Während McGee sich wieder setzte, lief Gibbs weiter auf und ab, bei jeder Wendung trank er einen kleinen Schluck. Verdammt war dieser Kaffee scheußlich, aber besser als gar keiner.

Nach einer Dreiviertelstunde kam ein Arzt auf sie zu. „Wie geht es ihm?" Verlangte Gibbs zu wissen. „Soweit gut, seine Werte sind stabil und seine Körpertemperatur steigt schnell wieder an.", „Kann ich zu ihm?" Der Arzt nickte. „Folgen sie mir", bat er Gibbs. Der Chefermittler blickte zu McGee. „Fahr schon mal ins Büro, ich komme nach!" Tim nickte und stand auf.

Leise betrat Jethro das Zimmer, auf welches man Tony gebracht hatte. Er ging auf das Bett zu und atmete erleichtert auf als er einen Blick auf das EKG warf. Er war zwar kein Arzt, aber die Ausschläge auf dem Monitor verrieten ihm immerhin, das Tony wirklich lebte.

Langsam trat er um das Bett herum und zog sich einen Stuhl in die nähe des Bettes. Als er sich gesetzt hatte, griff er nach Tonys Hand. An seinem Zeigefinger war ein Pulsoxymeter befestigt und etwas höher lag ein Zugang über welchen Tony irgend ein Medikament bekam. Jethro strich sich durchs Haar und seufzte schwer. „Verdammt, du hast mir eine ganz schöne Angst eingejagt", gestand er laut, obwohl er nicht wusste ob Tony ihn hörte. Sein Blick wanderte zum Gesicht des Jüngeren, welches noch sehr blass war. Nicht mehr so blass wie da, als er ihn aus dem See gezogen hatte, aber immer noch schlimm genug. Lange Zeit saß er einfach nur da und strich mit dem Daumen über Tonys Hand in der Hoffnung das der Jüngere erwachte. Doch auch nach zwei Stunden geschah nichts.

Er wollte nicht gehen, wollte bei ihm bleiben. Aber leider hatte er auch noch andere Verpflichtungen. Er musste einen Mord aufklären. Langsam stand er auf, beugte sich über Tony und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf dessen Stirn. „Mach keine Dummheiten Junge!" Kam es befehlend über seine Lippen gefolgt von einem zarten leisen „Ich liebe dich". Danach verschwand er. Der Arzt versicherte ihm, ihn anzurufen, wenn Tony wach wurde.

Die Tür zu Pathologie ging auf. „Hast du was für mich?" Ducky und Palmer blickten von der Leiche auf. „Wie geht es Tony?" Wollte Ducky zu erst wissen. „Er ist noch nicht aufgewacht!" Entgegnete Gibbs und stellte sich neben Ducky. „Was suchst du dann hier?" Gibbs schnaubte kurz. „Ich habe einen Mordfall zu lösen, also was weißt du!"

Ducky zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Einen John Doe haben wir hier! 1,87 m groß, 93kg schwer. Er ist etwa vor zwei Monaten gestorben", „Etwa?" Hakte Gibbs nach und ging um die Leiche herum. „Tut mir leid Jethro, ich kann dir bisher nichts genaueres sagen, dadurch das er eingefroren war kann ich nur schwer einen genauen Todeszeitpunkt feststellen". Gibbs verdrehte kurz die Augen. „Todesursache?" „Bisher sieht es für mich nach einem natürlichen Tod aus, keine Schusswunden, keine auffälligen Kratzer, keine Hautverfärbungen, außer die üblichen die eine Leiche aufweist. Ich habe Gewebeproben zu Abby geschickt, vielleicht weiß sie mehr".

Zielstrebig ging Gibbs wieder Richtung Aufzug. „Ruf mich an, wenn du mehr weißt", rief er Ducky zu und verschwand aus der Pathologie direkt in dem Aufzug. Seine zweite Anlaufstation war nun das Labor. „Hey Abbs, was hast du für mich?" Mit diesen Worten machte er die junge Forensik Spezialistin auf sich aufmerksam. „Wie geht es Tony?" Kam die schnelle und vor allem besorgte Gegenfrage. „Er ist noch nicht wach, aber über dem Berg. Also was hast du für mich?". „Leider noch nicht viel. Die Fingerabdrücke die wir genommen haben, haben noch keine Übereinstimmung", Abby nickte Richtung Monitor. Das Suchprogramm lief noch.

„Das Gewebe welches ich von Ducky bekommen habe, gibt uns auch keine Informationen!" Erklärte sie. „Also haben wir nichts!" „Falsch!" Abby lächelte. „Ich habe ein Haar von ihm untersucht!" Abby machte eine Pause und sah Gibbs auffordernd an. Als dieser nichts sagte seufzte sie schwer. „Komm schon, so macht das keinen Spaß!" Forderte sie ihn auf. Jethro lächelte kurz „Was hast du rausgefunden Abbs?"

Schwungvoll drehte sich die Junge Forensikerin um. Tippte einige befehle ein und legte das Bild auf den großen Plasmaschirm an der Wand. Eine Kurve mit mehreren deutlichen Ausschlägen wurde dort sichtbar. „Was sehe ich dort Abby?" Wollte Gibbs wissen und trat vor den Monitor. „Es ist immer wieder interessant was man alles mit meinem neuen Baby herausfinden kann", das bezog sie auf das neue Gerät. Denn dieses mal hatte sie den Zuschlag bekommen. „Abby…", langsam wurde Gibbs ungeduldig. „Schon gut, schon gut. Also wie du siehst, ist der Hauptteil im normalen Bereich…die Ausschläge dort jedoch sind Rückstände", „Von was Abby?", „Lass mich doch mal ausreden", tadelte die Junge Frau ihren Boss und deutete auf eine Stelle in der Kurve „Colchicum autumnale", kam es schon fast stolz über ihre Lippen. „Was ist das?", „Eine Pflanze Gibbs, auch unter dem Namen Herbstzeitlose bekannt. Gehört zu der Familie der Liliopsida. Hochgiftig!". Gibbs zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und ließ kurz darauf wieder sinken. „Er hat eine Pflanze gegessen?" Fragen sah er zu Abby. „Ganz sicher nicht, diese Pflanze wächst nur in Europa und in wenigen Teilen von Asien. Jedoch gibt es ein Gift welches aus dieser Pflanze hergestellt wird".

Jetzt kommen wir der Sache doch schon näher, dachte Gibbs. „Er hat sich also vergiftet", „Oder er wurde vergiftet. Das schlimme an diesem Gift ist, du kannst es zu dir nehmen und merkst es nicht mal", „Wie?", „Im essen oder trinken zum Beispiel. Viele Gifte haben die Eigenart, einen bitteren Geschmack zu hinterlassen. Dieses jedoch nicht. Dazu kommt das es in einer Menge über 40 mg sehr schnell zum Tod führt". „Wie schnell?" , „Etwa 1 Minute nachdem es in die Blutbahnen gelangt. Es löst Atemschwierigkeiten aus und nur Sekunden später stoppt das Herz". Gibbs seufzte und verließ das Labor. Nur wenige Sekunden später jedoch streckte er den Kopf zurück durch die Tür „Gut gemacht Abbs", „Danke".

Mit einem Becher Kaffee in der Hand betrat Gibbs das Büro und ging auf seinen Schreibtisch zu. Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte blickte er zuerst zu Zivas Schreibtisch und danach zu Tonys. Es war ein komisches Gefühl hier zu sitzen ohne das die beiden nicht da waren und sich über Kleinigkeiten stritten. „Hast du was rausgefunden McGee?" Gibbs blickte zu dem Jüngeren. „Ich bin die Vermisstenanzeigen der letzten drei Monate durchgegangen. Aber unser Mann passt auf keine Beschreibung", „Dehn deine Suche auf sechs Monate aus", befahl Gibbs und trank einen Schluck der schwarzen heißen Flüssigkeit. „Ducky sagte, das er ca. 2 Monate tot sei", „Was nicht heißt das er schon viel früher verschwunden ist", entgegnete Gibbs und wollte gerade einen weiteren Schluck trinken als sein Handy klingelte.

„Gibbs", meldete er sich leicht genervt und blickte finster drein. Seine Mine erhellte sich jedoch schnell. „Danke, bin gleich da!" Schnell steckte er sein Handy weg und stand auf. „Tony ist aufgewacht, ich bin im Krankenhaus. Wenn´s was neues gibt, ruf mich gleich an". „Mach ich Boss".


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

„Wie fühlst du dich", wollte Jethro wissen als er Tonys Zimmer betrat. Der Jüngere blickte in seine Richtung, jedoch ohne irgendeine Emotion zu zeigen. „Kannst du mich das wann anders noch mal fragen?" Gibbs grinste kurz. „Gut, dann frage ich dich das wann anders". Er ging auf Tonys Bett zu, machte sich dieses mal nicht die Mühe einen Stuhl ran zu ziehen, sondern setzte sich aufs Bett. „Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt", gestand Jethro. „Ich…dir?" Hakte Tony nach und setzte sich ein wenig auf, was noch nicht ohne Schmerzen ging. Er hisste kurz auf, aber der Schmerz ließ genauso schnell nach wie er gekommen war. „Ja du mir!"

„Ich dachte du bist noch sauer?" Tony musterte seinen Lebenspartner. „Nein…ja! Nein bin ich nicht Tony. Verdammt!" Er atmete tief durch. „Lass uns nie wieder wegen so was streiten, ja?" Tony lächelte nun kurz. Das kam ihm ganz recht. „An mir solls nicht liegen!" Entgegnete er. Gibbs griff nach seiner Hand und stich wieder leicht mit dem Daumen darüber. „Verrate mir nur eins, war deine Kindheit so schlimm oder so schön dass du es mir nicht sagen willst?" Tony schloss einen kleinen Moment die Augen. „Sie war schrecklich und ich hasse jede Sekunde, in welcher ich mich daran erinnern muss!" Jethro nickte. Vorerst reichte ihm diese Antwort, aber irgendwann, würde er dem erneut nachgehen.

Einen Moment trat Stille in den Raum. Doch Tony unterbrach diese „Ich dachte jetzt ist es vorbei…", flüsterte er leise in Jethros Richtung. „So lange kamen mir noch nie Sekunden vor", entgegnete der Ältere. „Mir auch nicht. Als ich unter Wasser war, hab ich für einen Moment die Orientierung verloren. Und dann fand ich die Öffnung nicht…nach und nach hat mein Körper versagt…", er seufzte schwer. „Als ich meinte endlich die Öffnung gefunden zu haben, hatte ich keine Kraft mehr! Wie bin ich da raus gekommen?" Gibbs lächelte „Du hast die Öffnung gefunden! Ich habe deine Hand gesehen und dich mit ein paar Feuerwehrleuten rausgezogen!" Tony nickte kurz. So hatte er also überlebt. „Danke!", „Für was?" „Dafür das du mich gerettet hast". Gibbs schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Nein, dafür brauchst du dich nicht zu bedanken. Ich muss dir danken das du gekämpft hast!" Tony lachte kurz auf.

„Wann kann ich hier wieder raus?" Gibbs lachte herzhaft auf. Schon auf der Fahrt ins Krankenhaus fragte er sich, wie lange es wohl dauern würde bis Tony ihm diese Frage stellte. „Ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete er ehrlich. „Aber wenn du willst, frage ich gleich nach", Tony nickte schnell. Woraufhin Jethro das Zimmer verließ.

Tony hasste Krankenhäuser wahrscheinlich genauso stark wie Gibbs auch. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich hier raus. Es machte ihm nichts aus, einige Zeit irgendwo still zu liegen und nichts zu machen. Aber was er nicht leiden konnte war der Geruch und die Farbgebung in Krankenhäuser, dazu irgendwelche Geräte die in regelmäßigen Zeitabständen ein Piepen von sich gaben. Nein, als Kind hatte er zu oft in einem Krankenhaus gelegen.

Nach zehn Minuten kam Jethro zurück. „Unter der Bedingung das du gleich noch einige Untersuchungen über dich ergehen lässt und danach zu Hause ruhe hältst, kann ich dich mitnehmen. Und du musst dich sofort melden wenn du mit irgendwas Probleme bekommst!", „Angenommen", kam es schnell von Tony.

So schnell jedoch ging dann doch nicht alles. Es dauerte bis ein Arzt Zeit hatte ihn nochmals genau zu untersuchen und dann mussten sie noch auf die Entlassungspapiere warten. Aber mit dem Wissen, die Nacht im eigenen weichen Bett zu schlafen, ließ Tony diese zwei Stunden auch noch überstehen.

Jetzt jedoch, als er endlich zu Hause war, machte erst mal eine innige Bekanntschaft mit dem Sofa. Da Gibbs noch mal ins Büro musste, ließ er sich hier hin verfrachten. Eine Kanne gefüllt mit Tee und eine Flasche Wasser in der Nähe, war alles was er brauchte. Natürlich noch den Fernseher.

„Ruf mich an, wenn was sein sollte, klar?!" Waren Gibbs Worte gewesen die mehr nach einem Befehl als nach einer Bitte klangen. „Natürlich Boss!" Scherzte Tony und legte sich auf das Sofa. Jethro breitete eine warme Fleecedecke über den Körper seines Geliebten, beugte sich runter und stahl sich noch einen flüchtigen Kuss bevor er das Haus verließ und sich wieder auf den Weg ins Büro machte.

Als Gibbs das Büro betrat war McGee am telefonieren. Wie er schnell bemerkte, hatte dieser Anruf jedoch nichts mit der Arbeit zu tun. „Ziva?" Fragte er nach wenigen Sekunden und hängte seine Jacke über seinen Schreibtischstuhl. „Ja!" Entgegnete Tim leise und verdeckte mit der Hand die Sprechmuschel des Telefons. „Sie fragt ob sie ihren Urlaub abbrechen soll!" Gibbs seufzte trat vor McGees Schreibtisch und ließ sich von dem Jüngeren den Hörer reichen. „Ziva, bleib wo du bist! Wir kommen sehr gut ohne dich zurecht!" Erklärte er der Mossard-Agentin und reichte den Hörer zurück an McGee. Danach drehte er sich um und ging zum Fahrstuhl.

Jeder Mensch der ihn nicht kannte, hätte diese Worte eben als negativ aufgefasst. Aber Ziva wusste, ebenso wie McGee, das sie eigentlich recht freundlich waren.

Erneut öffnete sich die Tür zur Pathologie und Gibbs trat ein. „Hast du was Neues?" Fragte er Ducky. „Hab ich dich angerufen?" Kam prompt die Gegenfrage. „Nein!", „Also habe ich auch noch nichts neues. Dieser junge Mann hier gibt mir wirklich ein Rätsel auf!" „Vielleicht solltest du ihn freundlicher Fragen Ducky!" Sofort drehte sich Gibbs wieder um und verschwand. „Ja vielleicht sollte ich das", redete Ducky mit sich selbst, beugte sich über die Leiche. „Also mein Freund, erzähl mir deine Geschichte!"

Das war ein verdammt mieser Tag gewesen. Mittlerweile war es kurz vor halb neun und eigentlich wollte Jethro schon vor Stunden zu Hause sein. Schon alleine um auf Tony zu achten, doch mehr als ein Kontrollanruf hatte er sich nicht erlauben können. Jetzt schloss er die Tür auf, zog seine Jacke aus und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Im Fernsehe lief gerade eine Dokumentation über afrikanische Tiere, wie er schnell erkannte. „Ich bin zu Hause", sagte er leise und ging aufs Sofa zu. Tony bekam dies jedoch nicht mit, er hatte dem Fernseher den Rücken zugewandt und schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Dennoch beugte sich Jethro runter und hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf die rechte Stirnpartie.

Gerade als er auf dem Weg in die Küche war, hörte er ein leises „Jeth…?" Er blieb stehen, schmunzelte kurz und ging dann zurück zum Sofa. „Entschuldige, dass es so spät geworden ist!". Langsam setzte sich Tony auf und gähnte herzhaft. Nachdem er zur Uhr gesehen hatte fragte er leise „Immer noch ein John Doe?" Jethro nickte, ging um das Sofa herum und setzte sich neben seinen Lebenspartner. „Wie fühlst du dich?" Wollte er wissen und zog den Jüngeren in seine Arme. Tony schloss sogleich wieder seine Augen und genoss die Wärme die Jethros Körper ausstrahlte. „Müde…", wie auf Kommando gähnte Tony wieder. „Dann werden wir jetzt schnell was essen und uns dann ins Bett legen", plante der Chefermittler. „Keinen Hunger…", kam es müde von Tony, der schon fast in den Armen seines Geliebten wieder einschlief.

„Nichts gibt's, du isst etwas. Kein Wunder das du so abgeschlagen bist", Jethro löste sich vorsichtig von dem Jüngeren und stand auf. „Ich bin fast ertrunken!" Konterte Tony, der sich sicher war das daher seine Müdigkeit kam. „Ich koch jetzt was, dann essen wir und dann gehen wir schlafen!" Nach diesen Worten verschwand Gibbs so schnell in der Küche das Tony nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen war, ihm zu widersprechen.

Es war halb eins als beide oben in ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer sich ins Bett legten. In Gibbs Planung hatte sich noch ein Film reingeschoben den Tony auf einmal unbedingt sehen wollte. Da das einzige was er selbst wollte, in der Nähe seines Geliebten zu sein, schaute er sich diesen Film mit an. Zum Glück stand das Wochenende bevor, was nicht bedeutete, dass er morgen nicht an die Arbeit musste. Leider lag in der Pathologie noch immer ein John Doe, dem man es schuldig war seinen Tod aufzuklären. Aber es reichte wenn er gegen Mittag ins Büro fuhr. Und sollte sich etwas dringendes ergeben, so würde sein Handy sturmklingeln.

Jetzt wo sie beide im Bett lagen, zog der Ältere Tony in seine Arme. Es dauerte gar nicht lange, da war der Jüngere schon eingeschlafen. Jethro betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Noch immer fragt er sich, was so schlimmes in seiner Kindheit passiert sein musste, das Tony gar nicht darüber redete. Seine Gedanken glitten zurück an jenen Tag vor zwei Wochen, wo ihr Streit begonnen hatte.

Es war eigentlich ein schöner Abend gewesen, sie hatten zusammen gekocht und es sich dann im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht. Er hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben über das geredet was ihn am meisten das Leben schwer gemacht hatte, den Tod seiner Frau und seiner Tochter. Noch nie hatte er jemandem wirklich alles anvertraut. Sogar seine Gefühle hatte er offen gelegt und dann? Tja, als er Tony nach seiner Vergangenheit fragte, hatte dieser abgewunken und gemeint „Ist unwichtig!". Natürlich hatte er das nicht darauf beruhen lassen, sein Instinkt forderte ihn auf, dem nachzugehen. So kam eins zum anderen. Aus der Frage „Vertraust du mir nicht?", wuchs dann der Streit.

Jethro schüttelte leicht den Kopf. So ein Schwachsinn, sich wegen so etwas zu streiten. Aber er selbst war auch sauer gewesen. Wie kindisch es doch war. Und dennoch, irgendwas war in der Vergangenheit seines jungen Geliebten, was dieser tief vergraben hatte und nicht mehr ausbuddeln wollte. Ob das so gut war?


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster und kitzelten Tony in der Nase. Aus Reflex drehte er sich um. Jedoch lag er so nahe an der Bettkante, dass ihn diese Bewegung eiskalt aus dem Bett beförderte. Dieser Krach riss Jethro sofort aus dem Schlaf. Als eine Hand sich an der Bettkante entlang tastete hinauf zum Kissen, musste er das Lachen schon unterdrücken. Als Tony das Kissen endlich gefunden hatte wollte er zu sich auf den Boden ziehen, doch es klappte nicht. Jethro hielt es von der anderen Seite fest, was nach kurzer Zeit ein murren von Tony hörbar machte.

Jetzt konnte der Chefermittler nicht mehr anders und begann laut zu lachen. Langsam kam Tonys Kopf über den Bettrand zum Vorschein. „Was ist daran bitte lustig?" Murrte er verschlafen und zog sich regelrecht wieder aufs Bett. Jethro packte ihn sogleich und zog ihn eng an sich. „Du, bist lustig Tony. Wolltest du eben wirklich auf dem Boden weiterschlafen?", „Ich bin müde, da schlaf ich überall. Wie bin ich überhaupt da unten hingekommen". Jethro musterte ihn kurz ernst, doch dann zeigte sich ein breites grinsen. Verdammt, wenn Tony mal schlief bekam er wirklich gar nichts mit. Irgendwie fand er es ja süß, aber so was konnte auch hochgefährlich sein!

„Wie kommt es eigentlich das du ohne deinen Kaffee eine so gute Laune hast?" Tony gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich dann ausgiebig. „Ich brauch keine gute Laune um mich über dich lustig zu machen", kam es nun doch leicht schroff von Gibbs, der sich aus dem Bett schwang und ohne ein weiteres Kommentar hinunter in die Küche ging.

Tony lag da, starrte an die Decke und grinste breit. Ja, das war Gibbs wie er ihn kannte. Auch er stand auf, griff sich seinen Morgenmantel und ging dann ebenfalls hinunter. Gerade als er die Küche betreten hatte, hielt Jethro ihm eine Tasse Kaffee vor die Nase. Tony schielte kritisch in die Tasse, sah dass schon Milch drin war und griff dann danach. „Danke", sagte er und setzte sich an den Tisch. Jethro tat es ihm nach und setzte sich ebenfalls. „Wie fühlst du dich?" Wollte der Ältere wissen. „Gut, verdammt gut, ich könnte Bäume ausreisen", „Wenn du auch nur ein Blatt von einem Baum in unseren Garten entfernst erschieß ich dich". Tony grinste kurz. „Geht klar!"

„Du wirst dich dennoch heute ausruhen", Jethro gönnte sich einen weiteren Schluck der schwarzen heißen Flüssigkeit. „Das werde ich nicht, mir geht's gut", entgegnete Tony. „Du wärst gestern fast ertrunken…erfroren…beides!", „Das war ja auch gestern, ich bin fit", moserte Tony der keine Lust hatte den Tag zu Hause zu verbringen wo doch ein spannender Fall auf ihn wartete. „DiNozzo, du wirst dich ausruhen", „Nein!"

„Verdammt ja!", „Verdammt nein!" Funkstille.

„Hör mal, ja ich weiß ich sollte mich ausruhen, aber mir geht's echt gut, ich hab weder eine Erkältung bekommen, noch hab ich irgendwelche Luftbeschwerden, mir ist nicht kalt…ich fühl mich fit", versuchte Tony es in einem freundlichen Ton. Gibbs schnaubte kurz. „Meinetwegen, aber eins schwör ich dir, wenn du dir zu viel vornimmst, kette ich dich ans Bett". Tony lachte auf „Ja das würdest du gerne, nicht wahr!"

Jethro stand auf, trank den letzten Schluck seines Kaffees und verließ kommentarlos die Küche um sich um zu ziehen. Dieser Bursche drehte ihm doch wirklich jedes kleinste Wort im Mund herum. Obwohl wenn er ehrlich war, hatte es einen gewissen Reiz, Tony nackt ans Bett zu fesseln und ihn dann langsam in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Stopp. Es war hell, solche Gedanken konnte er sich abends erlauben, aber nicht jetzt.

„Morgen Bambino", Tony stellte seinen Rucksack neben seinem Schreibtisch ab und blickte zu Tim. „Ähm was machst du denn hier", kam es leicht verwirrt von diesem. „Entschuldige mal, ich arbeite hier!" Tony verdreht die Augen. „Momentan macht ihr beiden gar nichts", murrte Gibbs und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Tony setzte sich ebenfalls. McGee stand auf und ging hinüber zu Tony. „Hatte er noch keinen Kaffee?", „Doch, dass schon, aber einer ist eben zu wenig", erklärte Tony grinsen und fuhr seinen PC hoch. „Aber mal ehrlich was machst du hier?" Wollte McGee wissen.

„Er arbeitet hier, hast du doch gehört und wenn du dich nicht gleich auch wieder an deine Arbeit klemmst McGee, beurlaub ich dich auf unbefristete Zeit", drohte Gibbs und griff nach dem Telefon. Er wollte in der Pathologie anrufen, doch Ducky kam ihm zuvor. „Was gibt's Ducky?", meldete sich Gibbs und warf einen Blick zu McGee, der nun wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß. „Ja verstehe, bis gleich!" Gibbs legte auf und erhob sich. „DiNozzo mitkommen", befahl er und ging zum Aufzug. Tony sprang auf und folgte ihm. Gerade noch erreichte er den Aufzug bevor die Türen sich schlossen. „Was ist?" Fragte der Junge Ermittler. „Ducky hat endlich was gefunden!" Bekam er als Antwort.

„Also Ducky?" Gibbs trat neben seinen Kollegen und blickte wieder auf die Leiche. Dieses mal jedoch lag sie auf dem Bauch. „Es ist nicht viel, aber vielleicht ein Hinweis..", Ducky hob den Haaransatz der Leiche etwas an und legte somit ein kleines Tattoo frei. Es war ein kleiner Drache der sich um ein Schwert schlang. In der Klinge des Schwertes waren folgende Buchstaben zu sehen F.A.D. „FAD?" Ungläubig blickte Gibbs zu Ducky. „Naja vielleicht nur der Name seiner Freundin, aber vielleicht ist es auch etwas anders?" „Welche Eltern nennen ihr Kind Fad?" Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste nicht ob dies eine Spur war, aber das würde er rausfinden. Es war schon merkwürdig, dass ein Mann ein Tattoo so versteckt hoch im Nacken trug. „Was denkst du Tony?" Gibbs blickte den Jüngeren an. Er stockte, was war denn mit Tony los. „Ist dir nicht gut?" Wollte er schnell wissen. Tony jedoch reagierte gar nicht. Er stand einfach da und sah auf das Tattoo. Selbst als Ducky die Haare wieder über das Tattoo fallen ließ, starrte Tony noch dort hin. Besorgt trat Gibbs um die Leiche herum zu seinem Partner.

Jegliche Farbe war Tony aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Das konnte unmöglich sein. Das was er gerade gesehen hatte, war nur einen Wahnvorstellung. Vielleicht hatte er ja doch Fieber bekommen? „Tony?" Gibbs Worte drangen in Tonys Ohr. Er sah auf, direkt in die Augen des Älteren. „Was?", „Alles in Ordnung?" Tony nickte kurz. „Fahr ihn besser wieder nach Hause, er sollte eh noch nicht hier sein!" Riet Ducky, der das Verhalten des Jungen eher auf das gestrige Erlebnis bezog. „Nein, nicht nötig. Mir geht's gut!" Versuchte Tony die beiden zu beruhigen. „Also was meinst du was das ist?" Stellte er die Frage an Gibbs. „Ich weiß es nicht. Das ist dein Fachgebiet, bekomme heraus ob es ein Bandentattoo oder sonst was ist". Tony nickte stumm und verließ mit schnellen großen Schritten die Pathologie.

Das war der Moment wo bei Gibbs alle Alarmglocken anfingen zu läuten. „Such weiter Ducky!" Befahl er leise und eilte Tony hinterher. Gerade noch schaffte er es eine Hand zwischen die fast geschlossenen Türen des Aufzuges zu schieben. Er trat ohne ein Kommentar zu ihm in den Aufzug, wartete bis die Türen geschlossen waren und der Aufzug sich in Bewegung setzte. Dann drückte er den Notausknopf und der Fahrstuhl blieb stehen, das normale Licht wechselte in das trübere Notlicht.

„Okay, erleuchte mich. Was ist auf einmal mit dir los?" Verlangte Jethro zu wissen und trat näher zu Tony. „Nichts, was soll denn sein!" Genau in diesem Moment wo er diese Worte gesagt hatte, wusste Tony dass er sich verraten hatte. Denn wenn wirklich nichts war, riss er irgendeinen dummen Scherz. Jetzt jedoch hatte er versucht Jethro zu beruhigen. „Tony…", ermahnte ihn der Ältere und sah ihn ernst an. „Hör mal, wenn du merkst dass es dir doch nicht gut geht, dann sag es. Ich fahr dich nach Hause. Keiner verlangt von dir das du heute hier bist!" Tony nickte stumm. „Ich dachte es ging schon", kam es leise über seine Lippen. Jethro zog ihn kurz in die Arme. „Gut ich fahr dich jetzt nach Hause, McGee soll sich um das Tattoo kümmern.

Tony saß auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und starrte auf den Fernseher. Nur das dieser nicht an war. Gibbs hatte ihn vor einer halben Stunde vor der Wohnung abgesetzt und ihm gesagt er solle sich ausruhen. Seit dem saß er hier und machte nichts, außer seinen Gedanken nach zu hängen. Ihm ging es gut, Körperlich. Aber dieses Tattoo. Er kannte es! Er hatte es schon oft gesehen. Aber was er nicht verstand war, wie ein Mann der Navy an dieses Tattoo kam. Irgendetwas war hier faul, doch leider konnte er nicht sagen was es war.

Genervt strich er sich durchs Haar stand auf und ging an den Schrank. Dort griff er nach der Flasche Pendleton einen guten alten Whiskey und schüttete sich etwas in ein Glas. Mit zwei Zügen leerte er es und goss nochmals nach. Mit dem Glas in der Hand setzte er sich wieder aufs Sofa, machte dieses Mal jedoch den Fernseher an. Was er jetzt brauchte, war Abwechslung!

Jethro betrat die Wohnung am Nachmittag. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr gehabt weiter dort zu bleiben. Zwar hatte Abby ihm eine neue Spur gelegt, doch war diese in eine Sackgasse gelaufen. Es konnte einfach nicht angehen das man diesen Mann der Navy nicht identifizieren konnte. Nachdem der Vergleich der Fingerabdrücke in der Standard Datenbank nicht vorhanden war versuchte Abby es in der für Verbrecher, doch auch dort, fand sie keine Übereinstimmung.

Jethro stellte die zwei Pizzen die in zwei schmale Kartons gepackt waren kurz ab, zog seine Jacke aus, und ging dann zu Tony ins Wohnzimmer. Der Fernseher lief und Tony träumte selig im Schlaf vor sich her. Zumindest sah es so aus. Er stellte die Kartons auf den Tisch, wobei sein Blick auf das Glas fiel. Er nahm es in die Hand und roch daran. Pendleton, das roch er sofort. Tony trank am Mittag Pendleton? Sehr merkwürdig. Er stellte das Glas wieder ab und weckte den Jüngeren.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Sechs Tage waren nun vergangen in welchen Tony wirklich zu Hause geblieben war. Er machte nicht mal mehr den Versuch Gibbs zu überreden wieder arbeiten zu dürfen. Was den Älteren zugegeben sehr wunderte, aber dennoch machte er sich vorerst keine weiter Gedanken darüber. Es war mitten in der Nacht als Tony durch das Klingeln eines Handys wach wurde. Sein Handy jedoch war es nicht, welches sturmklingelte. Neben sich hörte er ein leises murren „Wenn das nicht wichtig ist…", fluchte Gibbs machte das kleine Licht an und griff nach seinem Handy. „Was?" Ging er schroff dran und drehte sich zu Tony. Sanft strich er dem Jüngeren durchs Haar. „Bin gleich da", nach diesen Worten legte er auf. „Ist was passiert?" Fragte der Jüngere. „Es wurde wieder eine Leiche gefunden", erklärte der Chefermittler und stand auf.

Als Tony ebenfalls aufstand drehte Jethro sich um und blickte ihn fragen an „Was wird das?", „Ich komme mit!"

Gibbs musterte seinen Partner kurz und nickte dann. Er versuchte es erst gar nicht Tony wieder auszureden. Zugegeben war er sogar froh, den Ziva war noch immer nicht wieder da und nur mit McGee die Arbeit die jetzt auf sie zukam zu erledigen, nein danke. „Dann komm!"

Als sie am Tatort ankamen, waren Ducky, Palmer und McGee schon vor Ort. Tim kam sogleich auf die beiden zu. „Unbekanntes männliches Opfer. Ein Aufseher des Parks hat ihn bei seinem Rundgang entdeckt", erklärte Tim und nickte Tony freundlich zu. Gibbs ging an McGee vorbei zu Ducky. „Wundervolle Nacht, nicht wahr Jethro. Nun ja, für ihn wird die Nacht wohl nicht wundervoll gewesen sein". „Wann ist er gestorben?", „Vor etwa drei Stunden!"

Tony trat zu den dreien und blickte die Leiche an. „Ich glaube wir haben es mit dem gleichen Killer zu tun", erklärte Palmer. „Ja sehr wohl, dieser Ansicht bin ich auch", stimmte Ducky zu und richtete sich auf. „Warum?" wollten Gibbs und Tony gleichzeitig wissen. „Er hat das gleiche Tattoo an der gleichen Stelle, Mr. Palmer hat es entdeckt!" Gibbs seufzte schwer. „Sicher das es der gleiche Killer war, sie können auch zu einer Sekte oder so was gehört haben?" „Ducky schüttelte den Kopf. Die wurden post mortem in den Körper gestochen!" Erklärte Ducky.

Das gleiche Tattoo, diese Worte schwirrten Tony sogleich im Kopf hin und her. Der Jüngere schluckte schwer, drehte sich um und ging zum Truck. „Was hat er denn?" Fragte Ducky. „Ich weiß es nicht", kam es nachdenklich von Gibbs. „…aber das bekomme ich raus". Langsam glaubte Jethro nicht mehr daran, dass Tony in der Pathologie so merkwürdig gewesen war, weil dieser noch nicht fit war. Nein, er bekam das dumme Gefühl, dass es etwas mit den Leichen zu tun hatte, oder genauer gesagt, mit dem Tattoo. Denn seine merkwürdige Reaktion eben kam nicht als er die Leiche gesehen hatte, sondern erst als das Tattoo erwähnt wurde.

Nach gut einer Stunde verließen sie alle den Tatort wieder. Wie auch bei der letzten Leiche, gab es keinerlei Hinweise.

McGee, Ducky und Palmer fuhren im Truck zurück. Tony und Gibbs im Auto.

Jedoch fuhr Gibbs nach einigen Kilometern einen kleinen verlassenen Parkplatz an, stellte den Motor aus und sah Tony an. „Was ist denn los?" Fragte der Jüngere. „Ich möchte die Wahrheit wissen Tony", bat Gibbs ihn leise. „Was meinst du?", „Kennst du die Leichen oder kennst du das Tattoo?" Tony blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Ich kenne weder die Leichen noch das Tattoo, wie kommst du darauf?", „Nun dein Verhalten Tony, daher komme ich darauf".

„Das ist Schwachsinn", entgegnete der Jüngere schnell.

„Verkauf mich nicht für dumm Anthony DiNozzo!" Langsam wurde Gibbs Stimme lauter.

„Verdammt noch mal ich weiß nicht was du meinst", entgegnete Tony nun ebenfalls lauter. Einen Augenblick herrschte Ruhe. „Gut! Dann nicht", Gibbs startete den Motor wieder und fuhr dann zum Hauptquartier.

Tony sah die ganze Zeit während der Fahrt aus dem Fenster. Was hatte er erwartet, das sein merkwürdiges Verhalten unbemerkt blieb. Vielleicht bei Bambino, aber nicht bei Gibbs. Dieser kannte ihn einfach viel zu gut. Vielleicht sollte er ihm einfach die Wahrheit sagen, nein, ganz dumme Idee. Es würden Fragen aufkommen die er einfach aus Angst nicht beantworten konnte. Bevor Gibbs aus dem Wagen stieg sah er Tony nochmals ernst an „Komm zu mir wenn du bereit bist darüber zu reden", erklärte er und ließ den Jüngeren alleine im Auto zurück.

Der Jüngere saß noch einige Minuten im Auto, bevor er es wagte auszusteigen und ebenfalls nach oben ins Büro zu gehen. Jethro war nicht an seinem Schreibtisch, wahrscheinlich war zu Ducky gegangen. Niedergeschlagen ließ er sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch auf den Stuhl sinken und schaltete seinen PC an. Das würde eine scheiß lange Nacht werden.

„Hey alles okay?" McGee trat zu ihm hinüber. „Klar, was soll denn sein?" Kam es lässig von Tony. „Naja du warst krank…und", „McGee, Zeit für Smalltalk hast du in deiner Freizeit. Hast du schon was?" Unterbrach Gibbs barsch das Gespräch. Im gewissen Sinne war Tony dankbar für diese Unterbrechung, er hatte keine Lust mit Tim zu reden. „Weiß Ducky schon was?" Tony blickte seinen Lebenspartner an. „Wie sollte er? Er hat die Leiche gerade mal 10 Minuten auf dem Tisch. Schon mal erlebt das es so schnell geht?" Tony schluckte schwer. Es war eine Sache wenn Gibbs Tim so anschnauzte, aber das er ihm gegenüber genauso war. Sicher, um vor den meisten die Tarnung zu halten pflaumte er ihn auch immer an, aber er schenkte ihm sonst immer ein Lächeln danach. Dieses Mal nicht. Und genau das war es was Tony fast wahnsinnig machte.

Die Ermittlungen bei der ersten Leiche, waren noch nicht wirklich weiter gekommen. Als Abby ihnen dann einige Stunden später offenbarte, dass sie einen weiteren John Doe hatte, stand Gibbs auf und ging zielstrebig Richtung Aufzug. „DiNozzo, mitkommen!" Befahl er. Sofort sprang Tony von seinem Stuhl auf und hechtet Gibbs hinterher.

Der Aufzug hatte sich gerade in Bewegung gesetzt, als Gibbs den Notaus Knopf betätigte. Sofort hielt der Aufzug an und das Licht wechselte vom hellen wieder auf das etwas dämmrige Notlicht. Langsam drehte er sich zu Tony um und blickte ihn streng an. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was los ist. Aber ich weiß, dass du mir etwas verschweigst. Ich will jetzt wissen was es ist Tony. Du hältst Informationen zurück die wichtig sind um diese Mordfälle lösen zu können". Tony schluckte schwer, zeigte nach außen hin jedoch keine Unsicherheit. „Ich weiß rein gar nichts und somit halte ich auch keine Beweise zurück. Meinst du etwa ich finde es toll auf der Stelle zu treten was die Morde angeht. Ganz sicher nicht." Entgegnete der Jüngere ernst.

Jethro reichte es. Unsanft drückte er seinen Partner gegen die Wand des Fahrstuhls und hielt ihn dort fest. „Wenn ich rausbekomme Anthony DiNozzo, dass du mir was verschweigst, dann kannst du was erleben", drohte er dem Jüngeren in seiner Aufgebrachtheit. Danach löste er sich von diesem und setzte den Fahrstuhl wieder in Bewegung. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stieg er unten in der Pathologie aus und ließ Tony im Aufzug zurück.

Als sich die Türen wieder schlossen atmete Tony tief durch, drückte den Knopf der ihn wieder nach oben ins Büro bringen sollte. Doch hielt er den Aufzug nach wenigen Sekunden wieder an. Das war gerade alles etwas zu viel gewesen. So wie es jetzt war konnte es nicht weitergehen. Diese verdammte scheiße, zerstörte seine Beziehung zu Jethro. Aber was sollte er denn machen. Die Ermittlungen eigenmächtig aufnehmen und hoffen das es keiner seiner Kollegen bemerkte? Unmöglich. Aber das war seine einzige Möglichkeit, aus dieser Sache vielleicht wieder raus zu kommen, ohne dass jemand mitbekam wie weit er darin steckte.

2 Wochen später

Die Stimmung im gesamten Büro war unter aller Sau. Ziva war nun seit zwei Tagen wieder zurück und sie wünschte sich doch wirklich, nochmal wegfahren zu können. Egal wen sie fragte oder auch was sie fragte, die Antwort fiel pampig und kurz aus. Aber am schlimmsten waren Gibbs und DiNozzo. Die beiden schwiegen sie entweder stundenlang an oder schrieen sich fast an. Da konnten sie auch gleich mit einem Schild um den Hals rumlaufen wo draufstand „Wir sind zusammen und haben streit".

„Hey Tony, hast du schon die Frau schon angerufen?" Verlangte Ziva zu wissen. Tony sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf. „Welche Frau?" Fragte er leise. „Ich hab dir vor einer Stunde einen Zettel vor die Nase gelegt und dir gesagt du sollst sie mal anrufen", Ziva stand auf und ging zu ihrem Kollegen. Dort lag der Zettel noch an genau der gleichen Stelle. „Was machst du denn die ganze Zeit", wollte die Israelin wissen und trat um Tonys Schreibtisch rum. Dieser drückte schnell das Fenster weg. „Das geht dich nichts an", gab er gereizt von sich. „McGee, Ziva mitkommen. Wir haben eine neue Leiche", befahl Gibbs und ging an ihnen vorbei.

„Und ich Boss?" Wollte Tony wissen. Er konnte sich die Antwort schon fast denken. „Du machst endlich mal deine Arbeit", rief Gibbs vom Fahrstuhl aus. Kurze Zeit später waren die drei verschwunden und Tony saß da und starrte auf den Zettel von Ziva. Er hatte überhaupt nicht zugehört weswegen er diese Frau anrufen sollte. Er seufzte schwer und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl nach hinten. Die Ermittlungen gingen einfach nicht voran, weder die offiziellen noch seine ganz Privaten. Alles stand still. Tony wusste, wenn er Jethro sagen würde was er wusste, dann würde es vielleicht voran gehen. Aber die Angst dies zu tun, saß so tief in ihm das es unmöglich war auch nur ein paar Tipps fallen zu lassen.

Die letzten zwei Wochen waren einfach die Hölle auf Erden gewesen. Nicht gerade was seinen Beruf anging, dort war es schon irgendwie gewohnt von Gibbs gescheucht zu werden. Doch Privat herrschte mal wieder eisige Funkstille. Tony seufzte schwer, stand auf und trat zum Aufzug um dort nach unten zum Ausgang des Gebäudes zu gelandet. Er brauchte frische Luft. Nach einer Runde im Park würde er sicher wieder klarer denken können!

Es dauerte gut drei Stunden bis alle von Team wieder im Büro waren. Tony hatte währenddessen bei der Frau angerufen. Nachdem er an der frischen Luft seinen Kopf geklärt hatte, war ihm auch wieder eingefallen weswegen er die Dame anrufen sollte. Leider war das wieder nur ein Hinweis ins Nichts gewesen.

„Wie sieht's aus?" Wollte Tony wissen, nachdem Ziva ihre Waffe in der Schreibtischschublade verstaut hatte. „Eine Frau, schätzungsweise Mitte 50. Keine Hinweise drauf wer sie ist. Aber wieder dieses Tattoo", erklärte Ziva und achtete nun genau auf Tonys Reaktion. Dessen Augen leuchteten einen kurzen Moment auf, jedoch gab er keine wirklich auffällige Reaktion von sich.

„Nichts bei ihr gefunden?" Fragte Tony weiter. McGee hatte sich gerade hinter seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt. „Doch, eine Kette. Wohl ziemlich teuer, hab sie gerade bei Abby vorbeigebracht. Die Frau muss reich sein!", „Jetzt nicht mehr McGee, schon vergessen, sie ist tot", warf Ziva ein. McGee schnaufte kurz, gab jedoch klein bei. „Und nun?", „Nun DiNozzo, kommst du mit mir runter in die Pathologie, vielleicht fällt dir ja heute was ein!"


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Tony hatte kein gutes Gefühl als er sich zusammen mit Gibbs auf den Weg in die Pathologie machte. Er wollte nicht schon wieder eine Leiche sehen die dieses Tattoo trug. Doch wenn er nicht endgültig auffliegen wollte musste er da jetzt durch.

Die Türen zur Pathologie öffneten sich und Gibbs trat als erster ein. Tony folgte ihm mit zwei Meter Abstand. Ducky und Palmer sahen auf. „Ich bitte dich Jethro, ich kann dir in so kurzer Zeit nichts sagen, außer das ich bisher keine Schusswunde oder Würgemale entdeckt habe", kam es schnell von Ducky. „Ich weiß!" Entgegnete Gibbs und trat zu dem Pathologen der mit Palmer bei der Leiche stand.

Tony konnte von weitem nur den Körper der Leiche sehen. Vor dem Kopf stand Ducky. Langsam ging er näher. Als er jetzt jedoch das Gesicht der Frau sah, stieg eine starke Übelkeit in ihm auf, die er nur schwer unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Jegliche Farbe wich ihm aus dem Gesicht und seine Hände begannen Augenblicklich zu zittern.

Gibbs blickte von der Leiche auf zu Tony. „Was ist los?" Fragte diese in einem normalen Ton. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass Tony bei dem Anblick der Leiche wieder komisch reagieren würde. Doch dieses Mal war es deutlicher als zuvor bei den beiden Männern. Als er in den Augen seines Partners Tränen erkennen konnte fragte er nochmals „Was ist los Tony?" Dieses Mal jedoch klang seine Frage sehr besorgt. Er machte einen Schritt auf seinen Partner zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Der Jüngere schenkte ihm noch immer keine Aufmerksamkeit, sonder blickte noch immer geschockt auf die Leiche.

Ducky der dies ebenfalls bemerkt hatte, deutet Palmer an ihm ein Tuch zu geben. Dieses deckte er dann über die Leiche. Der Pathologe bekam eine ganz dumme Vermutung und trat daher ebenfalls auf Tony zu. „Du kennst diese Person, oder?" Fragte er den jungen Agent leise.

Tony wandte den Blick von der Leiche ab, sah zuerst Gibbs an und dann Ducky. Ob er die Leiche kannte? Oh ja! Er drehte sich um und verschwand schnellen Schrittes aus der Pathologie direkt in den Aufzug. Zum Glück schlossen sich die Türen so schnell, sodass Gibbs es nicht mehr schaffen konnte ihn zu erreichen. Auf der Hälfte des Weges nach oben hielt er den Aufzug an und ließ sich auf den Boden sinken. Das alles war ein Albtraum. Er musste doch einfach nur erwachen. Das konnte nicht war sein. War diese Leiche, die letzte Warnung an ihn? Die letzte Aufforderung?

Tony glitt mit der linken Hand durch sein Haar, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand des Aufzuges und schloss kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, liefen kleine Tränen über seine Wangen. Tränen um welche er sich momentan nicht kümmerte. Schließlich war er nun erst mal alleine!

Jethro war so überrumpelt von der Aktion seines Geliebten gewesen, dass er nicht schnell genug reagieren konnte. Nun starrte er auf die Anzeige über dem Fahrstuhl und knurrte leise auf. Im selben Moment schien der Fahrstuhl angehalten zu haben. Er musste zwischen dem 3 und 4 Stock stehen. Ducky kam zu ihm. „Was ist mit ihm?", „Wie schon die letzte Zeit, kann ich es dir nicht sagen. Ich weiß es nicht." Ducky schaffte es nur mit Mühe sich seine guten Ratschläge nun zu verkneifen. „Eines ist klar Jethro, Tony kennt diese Frau!" Der Pathologie blickte ebenfalls auf die Anzeige. „Wo ist der Aufzug?", „Irgendwo zwischen dem 3 und 4 Stock. Ich denke er hat ihn abgestellt!"

Duckys Miene wurde besorgt. „Und nun?" Gibbs zuckte mit den Schultern. „Warten wir erst mal ab!"

Die Tränen waren noch immer nicht verschwunden. Eher im Gegenteil, gerade wenn Tony dachte der Schmerz ließ nach, so überkam ihn eine neue Welle. Als sein Handy klingelte zuckte er kurz zusammen. Er zog es Geistesabwesend aus der Tasche und blickte aufs Display. Kein Name und keine Nummer wurden ihm angezeigt. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass es Gibbs war. Aber dem war wohl nicht so. „DiNozzo!" Meldete er sich leise, musste sich gleich räuspern, damit seine Stimme ihm nicht ganz versagte. „Heulst du etwa?" Kam es barsch von der anderen Seite der Leitung. Tony stockte der Atem. „Was willst du?", „Hat dir mein letztes Geschenk gefallen Anthony?" Wollte der Mann am anderen Ende wissen. Tony schwieg und schloss die Augen. Sofort sah er die Leiche der Frau wieder vor sich. „Warum?" Jammerte er nun kläglich. „Du weißt genau warum Anthony DiNozzo", erklärte der Mann schroff. „Diese drei Leichen gehen auf dein Konto. Das war nur die Vorwarnung. Lege es nicht darauf an, das ich die nächste Phase starte, dass könnte für dich sehr ungemütlich werden". Tony zuckte innerlich zusammen. Wut baute sich in ihm auf gemischt mit Schmerz. Er schleuderte sein Handy gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand und schrie kurz vor Zorn und Schmerz auf.

„Verflucht", kam es gereizt von Gibbs. Er war die ganzen Stockwerke über die Treppe hochgegangen. Schon dreimal hatte er auf dem Weg nach oben versucht Tony zu erreichen. Bei den ersten beiden malen schien besetzt gewesen zu sein, doch beim dritten ging seine Mailbox ran. Hatte sein Geliebter etwa sein Handy ausgeschaltet. „McGee, ich brauch eine Kletterausrüstung…", befahl er ernst. „Was? Warum? Wo soll ich die…", „Vergiss es, ich mach es selbst", sofort drehte sich Gibbs um, ging noch ein Stockwerk höher und besorgte sich Teile einer Kletterausrüstung. Danach lief er in den vierten Stock direkt zum Aufzug. McGee der ihm gefolgt war, blickte seinen Boss nun verwundert an. „Was hast du vor?", „Frag nicht, hilf mir lieber die Tür aufzubekommen", „Aber Boss?", „Hast du mich nicht verstanden", schrie Gibbs nun.

Tim widersprach nicht mehr sondern half Gibbs die Türen des Aufzugschachtes auf zu bekommen. Vorsichtig sahen beide Männer nach unten. Etwa 3 Meter unter ihnen steckte der Aufzug. McGee ahnte nun endlich was los war. Der Aufzug steckte zwischen den beiden Stockwerken und sein Boss war so aufgebracht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es konnte sich nur um Tony drehen. „McGee, du sicherst mich, klar?" Tim nickte schnell und half seinem Boss bei dem Abstieg auf den Aufzug.

Dort angekommen sah sich Gibbs kurz um und entdeckte dann die Luke die in den Aufzug hineinführt. Mit etwas Kraftaufwand öffnete er diese und blickte in den Aufzug. Was er dort zu sehen bekam ließ ihn für wenige Sekunden den Atem stocken. Tony saß in der Ecke auf dem Boden, hatte die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen. Die Arme hatte der junge Agent verschränkt auf seine Beine gelegt und darin seinen Kopf vergraben. Das Handy welches er dreimal versucht hatte anzurufen lag in seine Einzelteile zerlegt auf dem Boden Fahrstuhls. Gibbs löste sich von dem Seil und sprang zu Tony in den Aufzug. „Tony?" Sprach er ihn leise an, doch der Jüngere reagierte nicht. Langsam kniete er sich neben seinen Freund und strich ihm durchs Haar. „Sieh mich bitte an Tony", bat er ihn.

Tatsächlich hob Tony langsam den Kopf und sah Jethro an. „Und nun…?" Fragte der Jüngere mit vor Tränen erstickter Stimme. Jethro hielt einen Augenblick inne, griff dann nach Tony und zog ihn in seine Arme. Beruhigend strich der dem Jüngeren über den Rücken. „Wer ist unsere Jane Doe?" Fragte Jethro ihn leise. Dass sie keine von Tonys damaligen Geliebten war wusste er, dafür war diese Frau zu alt. Der Jüngere antwortete nicht, sondern drückte sich ohne es selbst zu merken noch enger an den warmen Körper von Jethro. „Tony bitte…", bat er ihn nochmals. „…meine ….M-Mutter", kam es stocken über die jungen Lippen.

Gibbs hatte es fast geahnt als er Tonys Reaktion in der Pathologie bemerkte. Doch hatte er gehofft dass dem nicht so war. Jetzt jedoch wusste er es. Noch enger schlang er die Arme um den Körper seines Geliebten, der nun leicht anfing zu zittern. Tausende von Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf, aber diese jetzt zu stellen? Nein, das war taktlos. Die Antworten mussten warten. Jetzt brauchte Tony ihn und das nicht als Vorgesetzten oder Freund, sondern als Geliebten. Als Mensch der ihm etwas Kraft gab. Das einzige was Gibbs von Tonys Familie wusste, war das er seine Mutter geliebt hatte und zu seinem Vater keinen Kontakt hat.

„Ich will…ich will nach Hause…", bat Tony in einem fast wimmernden Ton. Jethro nickt. „Ja, da bringe ich dich jetzt auch hin…!"


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Gibbs schloss die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung auf und ließ Tony als erstes eintreten. Nachdem er ebenfalls das Haus betreten hatte schloss er die Tür wieder und stellte sich hinter Tony um diesem aus der Jacke zu helfen. „Willst du dich hinlegen?" Fragte Jethro besorgt und schob den Jüngeren durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer. Tony schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging dann zu der kleinen Bar die sich versteckt im Wohnzimmerschrank befand. Dort griff er nach einer Flasche Whisky und einem Glas. Doch bevor er sich etwas einschenken konnte, hielt Jethro seine Hand fest und nahm ihm die Flasche ab. „Nein Tony!" Sagte er leise und stellte die Flasche sowie das Glas wieder weg. Das letzte was er jetzt wollte, war das sein Geliebter anfing seinen Kummer im Alkohol zu ertränken. Und wenn er Tony auch nur ein Glas gestattet hätte, so hätte dieser sicher nicht mehr aufgehört.

Nochmal zog Jethro den Jüngeren in seine Arme. Noch war alles für den Chefermittler ein großes Rätsel. Erst die zwei Unbekannten männlichen Leichen, die das gleiche Tattoo trugen. Ein Tattoo welches Tony genau kannte, ihm aber nicht sagen wollte woher. Dann die Frau, die sich als Tonys Mutter herausstellte, auch sie hatte diese Tätowierung. „Komm, du solltest dich schlafen legen…", flüsterte Jethro seinem Freund leise ins Ohr. Dieser nickte nun stumm, löste sich sogleich aus den Armen des Älteren und drehte sich um. Mit wenigen Schritten war Tony bei der Treppe angelangt. „Kommst du mit…oder bleibst du noch hier?" Wollte der Jüngere wissen, jedoch wartete er nicht auf die Antwort, sondern ging gleich nach oben.

Jethro blickte zur Treppe. Als ob ich dich jetzt alleine lassen würde, dachte er leicht grimmig und folgte seinem jungen Liebhaber. Als er das Schlafzimmer betrat, hatte Tony sich schon bis auf seine Short ausgezogen und war gerade dabei sich unter seine Bettdecke zu kuscheln. Jethro tat es ihm nach, zog sich aus und legte sich dann ebenfalls ins Bett, jedoch nicht unter seine eigene Decke, sondern nahe zu Tony. Sofort schmiegte sich der Jüngere in seine Arme, drückte die Stirn fest gegen Jethros Oberkörper und verschloss die Augen.

„Das ist alles nur ein Traum oder? Wenn ich aufwache lebt sie noch?" Flüsterte Tony nach wenigen Minuten. Der Ältere seufzte schwer. Wie gerne würde er Tony sagen das er nur träumte, das alles was die letzten Wochen passiert war, ein ganz dummer Traum war. Doch das konnte er nicht, so sehr er auch wollte. „Nein, das ist die grausame Realität", antwortete er leise und strich mit der linken Hand durch Tonys kurzes Haar. Ein leise schniefen war zu hören und Jethro atmete etwas erleichtert auf. Endlich sperrte der Jüngere seine Gefühle nicht mehr ein, sondern ließ sie raus. Das schniefen wurde schnell zu einem wimmern und Tony drückte sich noch fester Gegen Jethro. „Bitte ich will nur aufwachen…warum weckst du mich nicht", bettelte er leise.

Noch nie hatte Jethro den jungen Mann so gesehen. Solange er ihn schon kannte war Tony nur selten schlecht gelaunt gewesen, betrübt hatte er ihn vielleicht einmal gesehen. Aber was er noch nie erlebt hatte war, ihn so weinen zu sehen. Was konnte er tun? Wie konnte er Tony diesen Schmerz ersparen? Er würde am liebsten alles auf sich nehmen, doch das ging einfach nicht. Er konnte nur für ihn da sein, ihn seinen Kummer kund tun lassen, in Worten oder auch mit Tränen.

Immer wieder strich Jethro seinem Freund sanft über den Rücken. Das klägliche wimmern wandelte sich nach langer Zeit zu einem leisen schniefen und verstummte kurz darauf. An Tonys Atmung erkannte er, dass der Jüngere sich in den Schlaf geweint hatte. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Aber um voran zu kommen, musste er endlich die Wahrheit wissen und das, so glaubte Gibbs langsam, war nicht in einer halben Stunde erzählt.

Es war halb sieben als Jethro seine Augen öffnete. Sofort war er hellwach, denn Tony lag nicht mehr im Bett. Schnell stand er auf, schlüpfte in eine Frische Hose und griff sich einen schwarzen Pullover. Auf dem Weg nach unten zog er den Pullover an. Auf den ersten Blick erschien der untere Wohnbereich leer. Er konnte Tony nirgends sehen, in der Küche nicht, im Wohnzimmer nicht und im Esszimmer auch nicht. Sofort rannte er nach oben und riss die Tür zum Bad auf, doch dort befand sich der Jüngere auch nicht. Seine nächste Anlaufstelle war das Gästezimmer, welches er ebenfalls leer vor fand. Verdammt wo bist du? Fragte er sich in Gedanken.

„Tony?" Rief er etwas lauter als er wieder unten im Wohnzimmer stand. Leicht zuckte er zusammen als hinter ihm die Terrassentür aufging. „Ich bin hier", sagte Tony und streckte den Kopf durch die Tür, verschwand jedoch gleich wieder nach draußen. Gibbs atmete einige male tief durch, beschloss dann aber erst mal in die Küche zu gehen und sich einen Kaffee zu machen. Den brauchte er jetzt noch viel dringender als sonst, nach diesem schreck! Danach ging her hinaus zu dem Jüngeren.

Tony saß auf einem Stuhl und trank gerade ebenfalls einen Schluck Kaffee. Als Jethro hinaus trat sah er ihn kurz an, wandte dann jedoch seinen Blick gleich wieder ab. „Entschuldige, ich wollte dir keinen Schrecken einjagen", erklärte der Jüngere leise. „Du weißt was ich von Entschuldigungen halte?", „Ein Zeichen von Schwäche. Ja ich weiß!" Gibbs setzte sich Tony gegenüber und blickte ihn Prüfend an. „Wie geht es dir?", „Wie soll es mir gehen, meine Mutter ist tot!" Entgegnete Tony und schloss kurz die Augen. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen stand der Jüngere langsam auf. „Was meinst du, ist sie auch vergiftet worden?" Jethro wiederstand seinem inneren Drang ebenfalls auf zu stehen und zu ihm zu gehen. „Ich weiß es nicht, das werde ich heute erfahren!" Tony schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir werden es heute erfahren, ich komme mit!" Korrigierte ihn der Jüngere und setzte sich dann wieder. „Tony ich weiß nicht ob das so eine gute Idee …", „Gute Idee hin oder her, meine Mutter ist tot, ich will wissen wie sie gestorben ist!" Warf Tony ein und sah Gibbs so ernst wie schon lange nicht mehr an. Dieser nickte nur noch kurz.

Sie waren gerade in der Tiefgarage aus dem Auto gestiegen als Jethro inne hielt und Tony ansah. Der Jüngere erwiderte den Blick seines Geliebten. „Tony, bitte! Woher kennst du dieses Tattoo?" Fragte Gibbs nun nochmals. Der Jüngere seufzte schwer. Schloss die Autotür und ging ums Auto zu Jethro, dort sah er ihn ernst an. „Liegt das nicht auf der Hand?" Wollte er dann wissen. „Von deiner Mutter?" Tony nickte und ging dann Richtung Aufzug. Gibbs folgte ihm. Ja das war eine Möglichkeit, ein Teil der Wahrheit. Aber er war sich sicher, dass der andere Teil noch fehlte.

„Fahr schon mal ins Büro hoch, ich möchte noch bei Abbs vorbei", erklärte Jethro kurz als er in der Etage des Labors Ausstieg. Tony nickte kurz und drückte den Knopf des Stockwerkes.

„Hey Abbs…", begrüßte Gibbs die Forensikerin. Diese drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. „Sag mir, ist es Tonys Mutter?" Wollte sie wissen und sah ihren Boss traurig an. Gibbs ging auf sie zu und nickte stumm. Sofort drückte Abby sich an ihn und sagte „Armer Tony". Jethro konnte nur nicken. Ja, armer Tony. „Hör mal Abby, du musst mir jetzt einen verdammt großen Gefallen tun. Am besten schick ich dir McGee, der soll dir helfen", „Bei was denn?" Fragte Abby neugierig und löste sich wieder von ihm. „Du und McGee, ihr werdet zu mir nach Hause fahren und dort Tonys wagen so präparieren, dass wir ihn überall verfolgen können. Ich will jederzeit wissen wo er ist und möglichst ihn auch mit einer Kamera sehen könne. Das alles ohne das er es mitbekommt, klar?" Abby schluckte schwer. „Aber warum?" Wollte sie wissen. Erst wollte Jethro ihr barsch sagen, das sie es einfach machen soll, doch er konnte sich gerade noch zurück halten. „Ich hab das Gefühl, das Tony der nächste ist!" Geschockt blickte Abby ihren Boss an. „Wie…wie kommst du darauf?", „Wie schon gesagt, Abbs…ein Gefühl. Und wie oft lag ich falsch?", „Einmal…maximal…obwohl du da auch recht hattest…! Hoffentlich irrst du dich dieses Mal".

Es war Samstagabend. Tony und Jethro hatten es sich zu Hause gemütlich gemacht. Sie wollten einfach einen ruhigen Abend zusammen verbringen und sich einen Film ansehen. Doch daraus wurde nichts. Tonys neues Handy klingelte. Erst wollte er es ignorieren, doch dank dessen das der Klingelton so nervig war richtete er sich auf, griff nach seinem Handy und ging dran. „DiNozzo", meldete er sich genervt und legte sich mit dem Kopf wieder zurück auf Jethros Schoß. „Fahr auf der Bundesstraße 49 zum Rastplatz 4, wenn du dort bist, melde ich mich wieder! Ach ja Tony, sag deinem Lover besser nichts, sonst ist er schneller tot als du deinen Namen aussprechen kannst. Hast du verstanden?" Innerlich zitterte Tony, doch zum Glück gelangte nichts nach außen. Wie verdammt nochmal hatte dieser Kerl es geschafft seine neue Nummer zu bekommen. Und was sollte das alles werden. „Hast du verstanden?" Kam die erneut sehr schroff gestellte Frage. „Ja!" Antworte Tony leise und hörte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später dass aufgelegt wurde.

„Wer war es denn?" Fragte Jethro leise. „Niemand den du kennst…", antwortete Tony leise und setzte sich hin. „Ich fahr schnell nochmal an die Tankstelle irgendwie habe ich jetzt Lust auf Tortillas mit extra scharfen Dip. Ich bring dir welche mit…! Bis gleich", rasselte er die Worte herunter, stand auf, ging in Flur griff seine Jacke und zog sein Schuhe an. Danach verließ er das Haus.

Jethro war ihm nachgelaufen, doch als er die Haustür öffnete fuhr Tony schon in seinem Wagen weg. „Scheiße…", fluchte er leise und lief so schnell er konnte zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Dort griff er sein Handy und wählte Abbys Nummer. Als diese verschlafen dranging sagte er nur schnell „Komm sofort ins Labor und bring McGee mit!" Somit hatte er sich gleichzeitig verraten, dass er genau wusste was bei den beiden lief. Eigentlich wollte Gibbs das sie es ihm sagten, aber gut, dass alles war jetzt nebensächlich!

Knapp 10 Minuten später waren alle vier aus dem Team in Abbys Labor. Gibbs hatte Ziva noch angerufen, während er schon auf dem Weg ins Hauptquartier war. „Also, was ist los das du uns jetzt hier haben wolltest?" Verlangte Abby zu wissen und musterte Gibbs. Er schien nervös zu sein. „Wir müssen Tony überwachen!" Teilte er knapp mit. Keiner der drei musste jetzt noch fragen, es war nur ein Hinweis von Gibbs gewesen, damit sie wussten was sie nun zu machen hatte. Zumindest Abby und McGee. Ziva stand da und staunte nicht schlecht als McGee eine Landkarte auf den Plasmabildschirm legte und darauf anzeigte wo sich Tony gerade befand. Abby legte kurze Zeit später die Kameras auf die zwei kleinen Monitore an ihrem Schreibtisch. „Ihr überwacht Tony?" Wollte Ziva etwas erschrocken wissen als sie ihren Kollegen auf den Monitoren sah.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Erneut klingelte sein Handy. Tony schnaubte leise und griff dann danach. Dieses mal blickte er zuerst aufs Display. Kein Name, Keine Nummer. Er steckte das Handy in seine Freisprecheinrichtung. Keine wo er einen Knopf im Ohr hatte. Er musste sein Handy nur in die Vorrichtung stecken und konnte so den Teilnehmer hören und auch mit ihm reden. „Ja?", meldete er sich knapp. „Wo bist du?" Fragte ihn eine barsche stimme in perfektem Italienisch. „Fast da!" Antwortete Tony, jedoch sah er es nicht ein, ebenfalls Italienisch zu reden. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild. „Gut, wenn du am Parkplatz ankommst, stellst du den Motor ab, bleibst aber angeschnallt, klar?" Wieder sprach der Mann Italienisch. „Verstanden!" Entgegnete Tony und legte dann auf. Er verdrehte die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Wenn ich das überlebe, dann mach ich Urlaub!" Sagte er zu sich selbst und atmete tief durch.

„Ziva ich hoffe du sprichst auch Italienisch?" Fragte Gibbs. Alle vier konnten genau sehen wo Tony war und was Tony in seinem Auto machte. „Gibbs, sollten wir ihm nicht nachfahren…ich hab kein gutes Gefühl…", gab Abby ihre Bedenken kund. „Ziva?" Gibbs Stimme wurde schon lauter. „Ja…ja kann ich…", entgegnete sie. „Er hat Tony gefragt ob er schon da sei und danach gab er ihm Anweisungen", erklärte die Israelin. „Welche?", „Er soll sobald er auf dem Parkplatz ankommt, den Motor abstellen und angeschnallt bleiben!"

Gibbs atmete tief durch. „Abby und Ziva, ihr bleibt hier. McGee du kommst mit mir", befahl Gibbs. „Abby, leg uns eine Verbindung von dir auf den Laptop und halte uns auf dem laufenden!", „Wird gemacht Boss", sprach Abby schnell.

Zusammen mit McGee stieg Gibbs in sein Auto. Während er den Wagen sicher durch die Straßen lenkte, fuhr McGee den Laptop hoch und baute die Verbindung mit Abby auf. Als diese stand, fragte Gibbs gleich „Gibt es schon was neues?"

„Nein bisher nicht, er fährt immer noch auf der 49", erzählte Abby. „Ziva, du wirst mir alles übersetzen was dieser Mann, wer auch immer das ist, sagt. Jedes kleinste Wort, verstanden?"

„Verstanden!" Antwortete sie knapp.

Langsam fuhr Tony auf den Parkplatz. Zwei Straßenlampen erhellten diesen düsteren Ort immerhin etwas, jedoch nicht sehr viel. Kein weiteres Auto konnte er sehen. Das alles machte ihn immer mehr nervös. Was wollte er von ihm? Was sollte er machen? Warum hatte er diese Männer getötet und seine Mutter? Tausende von Fragen schossen Tony durch den Kopf. Er stellte den Motor ab und wollte sich gerade abschnallen als ihm einfiel, dass er dies nicht machen sollte, warum überhaupt. „Und nun? Verdammt noch mal", schrie Tony auf und schlug sauer auf sein Lenkrad.

Es dauerte nicht mal zwei Minuten da klingelte sein Handy erneut. Tony wollte es erst aus der Freisprecheinrichtung nehmen, entschied sich aber dann dagegen. Etwas Positives an der ganzen Situation, denn so konnte seine vier Kollegen alles verfolgen, nur davon wusste Tony nichts. Er nahm ab. „Sehr schön. Sehr schön", meldet sich der Mann zu Wort. „Und was nun?" Verlangte Tony zu wissen. „Jetzt mein Sohn, reden wir!" Tony gab ein leises knurren von sich. „Du bist nicht mein Vater. Ich habe keinen Vater…". Sein Vater lachte auf. „Das ist eine reine Ansichtssache! Aber nun zum Thema Anthony DiNozzo. Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von dir. Mir ist es immer noch ein Rätsel wie du es geschafft hast, dich all die Jahre vor mir zu verstecken…! Ich war besorgt als du damals von zu Hause, von mir und deiner Mutter abgehauen bist", Tony knirschte leise mit den Zähnen. Was sollte das alles! „Komm zur Sache, was willst du?" knurrte Tony und rieb sich kurz die Augen. „Das was jeder Vater will, seinen Sohn zurück. Du wirst mein Nachfolger werden Anthony!" Jetzt war es Tony der laut auflachte. „Dein Nachfolger? Niemals. Lieber sterbe ich als in deine kriminellen Fußstapfen zu treten!", „Das wirst du Anthony…überlege es dir gut. Sage nichts Unüberlegtes. Ich biete dir hier jetzt zum letzten Mal das Leben an. Nimm an oder stirb!"

Tony schwieg. Sein Herz raste und er konnte deutlich seinen schnellen Pulsschlag am Hals spüren. Sein Auge zuckte kurz, was ein deutliches Zeichen seiner Anspannung war. Würde sein Vater ihn wirklich umbringen? Ja, das würde er, dessen war sich Tony leider mehr als sicher. Schließlich hatte er auch seine Frau umgebracht.

„Nun Tony, entscheide dich!" Verlangte sein Vater. „Ich werde nicht zurückkommen. Ich habe 18 Jahre lang in dieser Hölle gelebt, da wäre ich lieber tot als noch einmal da rein zu rutschen", „Meinst du dein Partner, wie heißt er nochmal Leroy Jethro Gibbs, würde das auch so sehen?" Tony stockte der Atmen. Wie lange beobachtete ihn sein Vater schon? Nein, Gibbs würde das nicht gut heißen wenn er sterben würde. Aber was sollte er machen, egal wie er sich entscheiden würde…der Tot war sicher! „Gut, dann wählst du wohl den Tod. Hier und jetzt!", „Ach und wie willst du das anstellen…hast du ein Paar deiner Leute hier versteckt die mich jetzt erschießen sollen?" Erneut lachte Tonys Vater. „Nein, das wäre kein spektakulärer Tod für einen DiNozzo! Hör gut zu, wenn du dich abschnallst geht eine Bombe direkt unter deinem Sitzt hoch, wenn du irgendeine Tür öffnest ebenfalls. Das wäre die schnelle Variante für deinen Tod", „Ach du bietest mir auch noch eine zweite?" „Natürlich!", „Welche wäre das bitte?" Tonys Stimme zitterte leicht vor Angst und Nervosität. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass er wirklich auf einer Bombe saß. Seinem Vater traute er alles zu. „Diese! Anthony…leb wohl!" Tonys Vater brach das Gespräch ab. Ein leiser Knall war zu hören und ganz vorne an der Motorhaube zeigten sich Flammen.

Tony saß geschockt da und starrte auf die immer größer werdenden Flammen. „Scheiße…", nervös blickte er sich um, suchte nach einer Lösung. Aber ihm wollte einfach keine einfallen. Er griff nach seinem Handy, doch durch seine Nervosität fiel es in den Vorderraum des Beifahrersitzes. Als er sich danach Bücken wollte, spürte er das sein Gurt kein bisschen nachgab. Er riss und zerrte daran, aber nichts passiere. Die Flammen wurden langsam größer und der erste Rauch verbreitete sich im Auto.

Sofort riss der junge Agent ein Stück seines Hemdes ab und hielt sich dieses vor den Mund. Er hatte jetzt also die Möglichkeit langsam der Hitze und dem giftigen Rauch zu erliegen oder sich selbst in die Luft zu sprengen. Na danke!

„Verdammt…", fluchte Tony als die Flammen nun fast die Scheibe erreicht hatten. Er hatte keine Chance mehr. Es war vorbei. Sein Vater hatte das Spiel gut durchdacht und er hatte leider keinen Joker mehr. Aber den hatte er noch nie gehabt. Vom Rauch leicht benebelt lehnte er sich locker gegen in seinen Sitz und schloss die Augen. Sein ganzes Leben lief vor seinen Augen ab, seine Kindheit sehr schnell und seine Beziehung mit Jethro langsam. Zumindest schien es ihm so. Er sah den anderen genau vor sich, sein lächeln. Dieses spezielle Lächeln welches er nur ihm schenkte. Er spürte förmlich seine Wärme. Das alles würde er in binnen Minuten verlieren, vielleicht waren es auch nur noch Sekunden.

Nein, dass wollte er nicht. Er war zu Jung zum Sterben und was noch schlimmer war, er hasste es wenn es nach der Nase seines Vaters ging. Er war ebenso ein DiNozzo wie sein Vater es war. Langsam öffnete Tony die Augen und sah sich um. Der Rauch war stärker geworden und biss in seinen Augen sodass sich ungewollt Tränen lösten.

Seine Lungen zogen sich streikend zusammen, wollten nichts mehr von dieser üblen Luft in sich aufnehmen. Ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl drohte ihn fast zu überrollen.

Doch dann kam ihm die hoffentlich rettende Idee. „Gibbs und seine Regeln….man ich glaub dieses Mal retten sie mir echt das Leben…", sagte er leise vor sich her und öffnete seinen Gürtel. Jetzt war er verdammt froh dass er sich nach dem Abendessen beim Italiener noch nicht umgezogen hatte. Er zog die Gürtelschnalle heraus, die eigentlich ein Messer war. „Nummer 9, geh niemals ohne dein Messer aus dem Haus!" Munterte er sich selbst ein wenig auf. Er schnitt den Sicherheitsgurt durch und atmete tief durch. Jetzt brauchte er verdammt viel Glück. Sein Vater sagte, dass die Türen ebenfalls mit der Bombe gekoppelt waren, hoffentlich jedoch nicht das Fenster. Er zog sein Hemd aus und hustete kurz wegen der stickigen Luft mehrere male. Das Hemd wickelte er um seinen Arm. Mit all seiner Kraft, die er jetzt noch aufbringen konnte schlug er mit dem Ellenbogen auf die Scheibe ein, die sofort zerbrach.

Tony hielt inne. Die Bombe war nicht hochgegangen. Jedoch war die Hitze nun schon so unerträglich, das der Sprengstoff sich jeden Moment entzünden konnte. Er kletterte aus dem Fenster und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Sofort richtete er sich auf und rannte so schnell er noch konnte von seinem Auto weg. Nur wenige Sekunden später gab es einen riesigen Knall und die Druckwelle riss ihn zu Boden.

Einen Moment blieb er liegen und saugte die Frische Luft in seine Lungen. Es tat weh sie zu atmen, doch sein Kopf klärte sich langsam. Langsam tat das atmen nicht mehr weg und er spürte wie gut die frische Luft doch gerade war. Dann fing er an zu lachen. Er war der Hölle entkommen, er lebte noch und hatte so gut wie nichts davongetragen. Langsam stützte er sich mit den Händen vom Boden weg und drehte sich um. Sein Blick fiel direkt in auf den Lauf einer Waffe. „Ups…", entwich es ihm. Da hatte er sich wohl zu früh gefreut. Ein Schuss ertönte und Tony schloss automatisch seine Augen und zuckte zusammen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Er spürte nicht wie erwartet Schmerz. Nein erspürte gar nichts. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen wieder und sah wie der Mann auf dem Boden vor ihm lag. Erst jetzt richtete er seinen Blick in die Ferne und konnte zwei Gestalten auf ihn zukommen sehen. Als sie näher kamen erkannte er Jethro und McGee. Erleichtert ließ er sich einfach nach hinten auf den Rücken sinken.

Gibbs begann zu rennen, als er sah wie Tony nach hinten sank. Schnell kniete er neben Tony und zog ihn in seine Arme. „Verdammt, erschießen sollte ich dich", fluchte er leise. Sah aber jetzt, dass sein Partner nicht schwer verletzte war, was ihn erleichtert aufatmen ließ. „Vielleicht solltest du das wirklich", murmelte Tony kleinlaut und genoss die Wärme die sein Geliebter ihm gerade schenkte.

Besser du als er, dachte Tony insgeheim und schloss die Augen für wenige Sekunden.

Jethro half Tony auf die Beine. „McGee ruf ein paar Leute her. Hier soll alles abgesperrt werden…sucht jeden kleinen Winkel nach Hinweisen ab. Jeden, klar?", „Ja Boss. Was hast du jetzt vor?" Wollte Tim wissen, ahnte die Antwort jedoch schon. „Ich bringe Tony nach Hause…".

McGee blickte den beiden nach. „Und ich darf alleine hier auf dem Rastplatz stehen…na wundervoll…", kommentierte er leise für sich selbst und zog sein Handy aus der Tasche.

Jethro reichte Tony ein Glas Wasser, welches diese dankend nahm und es mit wenigen Zügen leerte. „Das hab ich jetzt gebraucht…", meinte der Jüngere leise und sah seinen Geliebten an. „Kann ich erst duschen gehen, bevor ich dir rede und Antwort stehe?", „Nein", entgegnete Gibbs leicht schroff, trat nahe an Tony heran und legte eine Hand an seine Wange. „Wir beide werden zusammen duschen gehen…", erklärte er und zog Tony auf die Beine. „Ich hatte eine scheiß Angst um dich Tony", meinte Jethro ernst und küsste seinen Partner sanft. „Entschuldige…! Woher wusstest du eigentlich wo ich bin?" Gibbs strich über die leicht verrußte Wange. „Das erzähle ich dir später…komm", er griff nach Tonys Hand und zog ihn mit hinauf ins Bad. Dort drehte er das Wasser an, damit dies schon mal warm werden konnte und wandte sich dann wieder zu Tony. Dieser befreite sich gerade von seiner Hose und seinen Shorts.

Jethro konnte einige kleine blaue Flecken und ein Paar schrammen an Tonys Körper sehen. Nichts was nicht schnell verheilen würde. Bei dieser Aktion war er wirklich noch gut davon gekommen. Während Tony schon unter die Dusche stieg befreite er sich von den lästigen Kleidungsstücken. Danach trat er zu seinem Geliebten und zog ihn in seine Arme. „Musste das wirklich alles soweit kommen, hättest du nicht mit mir reden können?" Tony seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das konnte ich nicht. Und auch, dir jetzt das zu erzählen was passiert ist und warum, ist nicht einfach für mich", gestand der Jüngere leise und lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen Jethros Schulter. Das warme Wasser umhüllte beide Körper und sorgte dafür dass sich Tony mehr und mehr entspannte.

„Fangen wir mit dem Tattoo an…was ist das für eins. Was bedeutet FAD?" Fragte Jethro leise und griff nach dem Duschegel. Er drückte Tony unter dem Wasserstrahl weg und begann ihn sanft einzuseifen. Tony schloss die Augen und genoss die zarten Berührungen. An manchen Stellen brannte das Duschgel ein wenig wegen den Wunden, aber momentan war ihm das egal. „Das ist das Zeichen des Clans meines Vaters. Er ist ein hohes Tier in der Unterwelt in Italien! FAD ist die Abkürzung seines Namens... Federico Antonio DiNozzo", Tony öffnete die Augen und blickte in Jethros Augen. „Ich trage dieses Tattoo ebenfalls. Jedoch nicht wie seine Leute aus Loyalität", „Was, wo?" Wollte der Ältere sogleich wissen. Ihm war dieses Tattoo noch nie aufgefallen. Und mittlerweile kannte er Tonys Körper sehr gut. Eigentlich, so dachte Jethro, kannte er wirklich jede Stelle. Tony seufzte und drehte sich um. „Streich mir knapp über dem Nacken durchs Haar, dann siehst du es…", erklärte der Jüngere und zitterte kurz auf.

Sanft schlang Jethro den linken Arm um Tony und strich mit der rechten Hand durch den Haaransatz. Tatsächlich konnte er das Rot des Drachens erkennen, er zog seine Hand zurück und seufzte. Das war ihm noch nie aufgefallen. Langsam drehte sich Tony in der Umarmung des Älteren wieder herum. „Ich wollte nicht das jemand erfährt wo ich herkommen…", erklärte Tony verlegen. „Ich hasse meinen Vater, ihn und seine barbarischen Erziehungsmethoden. Als ich 18 wurde habe ich die erstbeste Gelegenheit genutzt um ihm zu entkommen. Zwei Jahre lang habe ich mich versteckt, danach habe ich meine Vergangenheit fälschen lassen und bin in die Staaten gekommen um ein neues Leben anzufangen. Das einzige was ich nicht ändern konnte war mein Name. Dafür hat mein Geld leider nicht gereich…hört sich dumm an, ist aber so". Jethro nickte kurz „Barbarische Erziehungsmethoden?" Hakte er nach. „Ich möchte nicht drüber reden, bitte!" Jethro nickte erneut, dazu würde er ihn nicht zwingen. Auch wenn er alles über seinen Partner wissen wollte.

Sie duschten in Ruhe zu Ende. Tony war gerade in seine Short geschlüpft und griff nach einem T-Shirt als Jethro sagte „Lass das aus und geh ins Schlafzimmer, ich will mir deine Wunden nochmal ansehen…", „Die sind nicht so schlimm", entgegnete Tony, hörte jedoch auf ihn.

Tony hatte sich gerade aufs Bett gesetzt als Jethro ebenfalls das Schlafzimmer betrat. In der Hand hielt er eine kleine Tube. Tony wusste, dass diese Salbe zur Desinfektion und schnellen Wundheilung da war. „Bleib so sitzen…", bat Gibbs ihn mit leiser Stimme und kniete sich hinter Tony aufs Bett. Am Rücken fand er wenige Schrammen, zwei davon rieb er vorsichtig mit der Salbe ein. Es war nicht nötig gewesen, doch sicher war nun mal sicher. Danach rutschte er hinter Tony weg und bat ihn, sich hin zu legen. Tony rutschte richtig aufs Bett und legte sich dann auf den Rücken. Die Salbe zog zum Glück schnell ein.

Da der Jüngere durch die Explosion nach vorne geschleudert war und mit dem nackten Oberkörper auf dem Boden gelandet war, sah er dort schon etwas schlimmer aus. Vorsichtig rieb Jethro eine Wunde nach der anderen ein. Tony hatte derweil seine Augen geschlossen und atmete ruhig. „Woher wusstest du, wo ich war?" Wollte er wissen. „Ich habe dein Auto von Abby und McGee so präparieren lassen, dass ich dich überall finden konnte und dich auch sehen konnte…", erklärte Gibbs. Tony riss die Augen auf und blickte seinen Partner teils verwundert teil entsetzt an. „Warum?", „Weil du mir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hast und ich Angst um dich hatte!" Unter anderen Umständen hätte Tony diese Information sicher schlecht aufgenommen. Aber nun war er froh darüber das Jethro dies veranlasst hatte. Denn dies hatte ihm das Leben gerettet.

Als Gibbs auch die letzten Wunden von Tony versorgt hatte zog er den Jüngeren in seine Arme. „Darf ich dich weiterfragen…? Oder möchtest du lieber erst mal deine Ruhe?", „Frag nur…!" Tony schloss seine Augen wieder. „Weißt du wer unsere beiden John Doe´s sind?" Tony schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein, keine Ahnung, die habe ich noch nie gesehen. Ich glaube ja ehrlich gesagt, das mein Vater einfach zwei Menschen umgebracht hat, ihnen dieses Tattoo verpasst hat, wohlwissend das ich es erkenne…und die Leichen dann in Navy Uniform gesteckt hat, damit ich auch ja auf die Leichen aufmerksam werde". Gibbs nickte kurz. So etwas hatte er sich auch fast gedacht. Was allerdings nicht ihr John Doe Problem löste. „Weiter…", forderte ihn Tony auf. „Momentan habe ich keine mehr, keine auf welche ich heute noch gerne Antworten hätte", gab Gibbs zu und somit trat Stille ein.

Keiner der beiden schlief, sie langen nur eng aneinander gekuschelt und ließen ihren Gedanken freien Lauf. „Jethro?", „Hm?" Tony öffnet die Augen und sah seinen Partner ernst an. „Es ist noch nicht vorbei…", flüsterte er leise. „Sobald mein Vater rausbekommt, dass ich noch lebe, wenn er es nicht schon weiß…dann wird er weitere Attacken starten. Ich glaube es wäre besser wenn ich mich in der nächsten Zeit von dir und den Anderen fernhalte…", gab der Jüngere seine Gedanken nun laut Preis. Jethro löste sich von Tony und setzte sich auf. Streng sah er den Jüngeren an. „Denk nicht mal daran Tony. Wir sind nicht zusammen um uns bei solchen Schwierigkeiten gleich wieder zu trenne, wenn auch nur auf Zeit. Außerdem, denkst du wirklich, wenn du dich nun von uns Fern hältst, das wir weniger in Gefahr sind?" Tony schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, sein Vater würde wissen was Sache ist. „Ich will nicht, dass dir oder den anderen etwas passiert", Tony setzte sich nun ebenfalls hin. „Und ich Tony, will nicht dass dir etwas passiert. Wir sitzen im gleichen Boot und wir werden zusammen auch einen Weg finden. Aber wichtig ist es, dass du mir…und allen anderen, was das angeht nun nichts mehr verschweigst. Versprichst du das?" Tony seufzte schwer. „Ja!" Antworte er knapp. „Gut und nun lass uns schlafen…du brauchst etwas Ruhe!"

Tony legte sich wieder hin drehte sich auf die Seite mit dem Rücken zu dem Älteren. Jethro knipste das kleine Licht am Nachttisch aus und schmiegte sich dann an Tony. Einen Arm legte er so, dass er Tony sanft durchs Haar streichen konnte. Den Anderen Arm schlang er um Tony. Es kehrte Ruhe ein und doch schlief keiner der beiden. Tony nicht weil er noch immer nachdachte und Jethro nicht, weil er wusste dass sein Geliebter noch nicht zur Ruhe gekommen war.

„Jeth?" Tony drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und kuschelte sich gleich wieder an ihn. „Ja?" Antworte dieser nach wenigen Sekunden und breitete die Decke wieder richtig über Tony aus. „Ich hab Angst…", gestand der Jüngere leise. Jethro begann ihn sanft im Nacken zu kraulen. „Ich weiß! Und es ist okay. Aber ich werde auf dich aufpassen!", „Du kannst nicht immer und überall bei mir sein", nuschelte Tony. „Das kann ich Tony…versuch jetzt endlich ein wenig zu schlafen. Heute Nacht bist du sicher, das verspreche ich".


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Als Tony erwachte war es halb zehn am Morgen. Er tastete mit geschlossenen Augen neben sich, doch war er sich schon vorher sicher gewesen das Jethro aufgestanden war. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und seufzte. Er konnte sich schon denken wo sein Geliebter war. Unten im Keller und dort führte er eine sehr intime Beziehung mit seinem Boot. Tony grinste kurz. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und schloss nochmal seine Augen. Die Geschehnisse des gestrigen Abends gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Wenn er nicht einige Schrammen an seinem Körper deutlich spüren würde, so würde er all das auf einen schlechten Traum schieben. Langsam stand er auf und schlurfte ins Bad.

Von unten hörte er ein Poltern aus der Küche. Sofort schlug sein Herz höher. Das Bad war im nu vergessen. Schnellen Schrittes ging er zurück ins Schlafzimmer, zog sich ein Hose über und ein Shirt. In der Schublade seines Nachttischs griff er nach einer Waffe. Als er das Magazin überprüft hatte, trat er langsam und leise die Treppe runter. Erneut polterte es und Tony hielt inne. Wo war Jethro? Jetzt nach ihm zu rufen erschien ihm als sehr unklug. Über eines war sich Tony sicher, Jethro machte nicht diesen Krach. Auf keinen Fall! Sein Herz klopfte um einiges schneller und eine große Angst breitete sich in dem jungen Agenten aus. War sein Vater etwa schon hier? Nein, daran durfte er nicht denken.

Ein klirren riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Ein Glas war auf den Boden der Küche gefallen. Nur noch drei Stufen, dann war er unten angelangt. Gerade als er die letzte Stufe hinter sich gelassen hatte hört er ein lachen. Ein lachen das er kannte. Kurz darauf nahm er auch einige Stimmen wahr, welche er schnell zuordnen konnte. Deutlich erleichtert atmete Tony tief durch und betrat die Küche. „Morgen Leute", kam es leise über seine Lippen und er sicherte seine Waffe wieder. Demonstrativ legte er sie auf der Küchenzeile ab. „Erschreckt mich nie wieder so!" Bat er sie ernst und blickte dann von einem zum Anderen.

„Sorry Tony", kam es schnell von Abby. Gibbs hatte ihnen vor einer Stunde alles erzählt was Tony ihm gebeichtet hatte. Umso mehr verstand jeder von Tonys Kollegen dessen vorsichtige Reaktion.

Gibbs trat auf Tony zu und lächelte diesen an. „Die drei standen vor der Tür mit Brötchen und Aufschnitt beladen. Eigentlich wollte ich mir das Zeug alles erst Schnappen und sie vor der Tür stehen lassen. Aber nun ja…Abby hat mich mal wieder überredet", Gibbs lachte kurz auf und schob Tony zu einem der freien Stühle. Nachdem der Ältere seinem Freund einen Kaffee vor die Nase gestellt hatte setzte er sich neben ihn. „Können wir dann endlich anfangen zu Frühstücken…? Das warte macht mich wirklich lästig", drängte Ziva. Tony schüttelte leicht den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen. „Das warten macht dich wahnsinnig…oder verrückt. Du bist lediglich lästig", korrigierte er die Israelin die ihm daraufhin einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Jedoch wussten alle, Tony einbegriffen, dass Ziva niemals wirklich sauer wegen so was war.

McGee der Ziva ebenfalls gerade belehren wollte, nur mit etwas anderen Worten als sein Kollege, grinste kurz. „Na dann los", forderte Abby auf. „Ich hab schließlich noch jede Menge Arbeit!" Erklärte sie schnell, nachdem sie sich eines der Brötchen gegriffen hatte.

Tony blickte vom einem zum anderen. Er hatte einiges erwartet von seinen Kollegen, nur das hier nicht. Er dachte, dass sie vielleicht sauer auf ihn waren, weil er sie angelogen hatte. Oder das sie ihm aus dem Weg gehen würden, aber das taten sie nicht. Der Jüngere war sich nicht sicher, was ihm Momentan lieber war. Wenn sie ihm aus dem Weg gegangen wären, wäre die Gefahr vielleicht nicht mehr so hoch gewesen, als Zielscheibe für seinen Vater her zu halten. Doch zu wissen, dass sie an seiner Seite waren, beruhigte ihn ungemein. Das war etwas, was er in seiner Kindheit nie hatte – Freunde und Menschen die ihn wirklich liebten. Gut er hatte seine Mutter gehabt, doch diese durfte er so gut wie nicht sehen, obwohl sie im gleichen Anwesen gewohnt hatten.

„…ony? Hey…alles in Ordnung?" Tony schreckte aus seinen Gedanken uns blickte in die wundervollen blauen Augen von Jethro die er so abgöttisch liebte. Er lächelte kurz. „Ja…", antwortete er leise und griff ebenfalls nach einem Brötchen.

Während des Frühstücks alberten sie ausgelassen herum. McGee bekam wie immer die volle Portion ab. Dieser jedoch nahm es locker, da er wusste, dass seine Kollegen das nicht wirklich ernst meinten. Außerdem stand Abby hinter ihm und verteidigte ihn gekonnt. Alles in allem war das ein gelungener Start in den Tag gewesen, wie Tony fand.

Als die drei verschwunden waren, half Tony dem Älteren wieder etwas Ordnung in der Küche zu schaffen. „Danke Jethro…", flüsterte Tony leise. „Für was?" Der Ältere hatte gerade die Spülmaschine angestellt und trat nun hinter Tony. Er schlang die Arme um ihn und lehnte sich mit dem Kinn an Tonys Schulter. „Dafür das du sie eingeladen hast!" Erklärte Tony und lächelte kurz. „Das hab ich gar nicht…", „Doch das hast du. Das weiß ich!" Gibbs schmunzelte. Tony hatte es also doch bemerkt. „Sie wären auch sicher so gekommen", begann Jethro, doch Tony fiel ihm gleich ins Wort. „Ja ich weiß!"

Jethro drehte den Jüngeren zu sich um, blickte ihm wenige Sekunden in die Augen und verschloss dann dessen Lippen mit den seinen. Ein zarte, liebevoller Kuss bei welchem Tony einen Moment angst hatte, dass seine Beine nachgeben könnten. „Wie geht es nun weiter?" Wollte der junge Ermittler wissen. „Mit etwas unangenehmen…", warnte Gibbs ihn vor und zog ihn mit ins Wohnzimmer. Zusammen machten sie es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich. „Das ahnte ich fast! Also…schieß los". „Wir müssen so viel wie möglich über deinen Vater rausfinden…leider hat er eine ziemlich reine Weste, nach außen hin. Und der einzige der ihn wirklich kennt bist du!" Begann Gibbs. „Ich kenne ihn nicht. Nicht wirklich zumindest…was willst du von mir wissen?" Jethro atmete tief durch und hoffte innerlich, dass dies alles nicht wieder in einem Desaster enden würde. „Ich muss mehr über deine Kindheit erfahren…!" Sogleich schüttelte Tony den Kopf. „Vergiss es…außerdem würde uns das nicht weiterhelfen!"

Beruhigend strich Jethro seinem Partner über die Arme. „Ich will nicht alles wissen Tony. Nur ein wenig was!" Natürlich würde er gerne alles wissen! Tony atmete tief durch. „Okay dann frag!"

„Erst mal das allgemeine…was meinst du hat dein Vater für ein Interesse an dir?" Tony lachte sarkastisch auf. „Jetzt keins mehr. Jetzt will er mich nur noch tot sehen…damit ich ihm ja nicht schaden kann. Davor allerdings…also… . Er wollte dass ich in seine Fußstapfen trete. Das wollte er schon immer. Seit ich mich erinnern kann, versuchte er mich mit allen Mitteln ihm gegenüber Loyal zu machen. Auf die harte wie auf die sanfte Tour… er hat es nie geschafft", Tony löste sich von Jethro und stand auf. Er konnte nicht still sitzen und somit lief er nun ein wenig im Wohnzimmer umher. „Wie sagte er immer zu mir – Du wurdest nur geboren um die Firma zu übernehmen, merke dir das Anthony DiNozzo-. Diesen Satz habe ich glaube ich jeden Tag gehört".

Gibbs blieb sitzen und lauschte auf die Worte seines liebsten. Wie nervös er war, sah er ihm deutlich an. Und wie unwohl er sich bei dieser Befragung fühlte spürte Jethro tief im Inneren. Doch das musste jetzt sein. Tony musste da jetzt durch. „Warum bist du erst so spät von zu Hause weg Tony?"

Tony blieb stehen und sah Gibbs an. Hatte dieser die Frage gerade wirklich ernst gemeint? „Na hör mal, glaubst du ich hätte vorher eine Gelegenheit gehabt. Okay die hatte ich, aber weiter als bis zum Flughafen bin ich leider nicht gekommen. Er hat seine Männer überall. Jethro, wir reden hier nicht von irgendeinem Kleinkriminellen, der gerade entdeckt hat wie schön es ist Menschen das Leben schwer zu machen. Wir reden hier von meinem Vater, einem Mafiaboss. Das übelste von übelsten. Seine sadistische Ader habe ich oft genug zu spüren bekommen…", Tony erzitterte kurz als er daran zurück dachte was sein Vater ihm nach seinem ersten Fluchtversuch angetan hatte.

Gibbs blickte zum Fenster. So kam er nicht weiter. Nein, sie drehten sich im Kreis. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass er weiterhin versuchen wird dich umzubringen?" Tony setzte sich wieder neben ihn und sah ihn ernst an. „Ja. Denn man steigt nicht einfach aus. Entweder man tanzt nach seiner Musik oder man unterschreibt sein Todesurteil!"

Einen kleinen Moment kehrte Ruhe ein.

„Ach verdammt. Ich verstehe einfach nicht warum er dich nicht in Ruhe lässt und sich einen anderen Nachfolger sucht", stieß Jethro leicht gereizt aus. Tony lächelte schief. „Wie solltest du auch. Du kennst ihn nicht. Du weißt nicht wie er ist!", „Dann hilf mir es zu verstehen Tony", bat ihn der Ältere und erwiderte den starren Blick seines Geliebten. „Das ist ganz einfach. Such nicht großartig nach Motiven für sein handeln. Er bekommt was er will und was er momentan will ist mein tot, vielleicht will er mich vorher noch ein wenig quälen. So etwas mag er besonders!"

Sofort zog Gibbs ihn wieder in seine Arme. „Nein, das lasse ich nicht zu! Hast du verstanden, ich lasse nicht zu das er dich umbringt oder dir weiterhin weh tut". Tony lächelte daraufhin nur kurz. Wenn das so einfach wäre, dachte der Jüngere und schloss die Augen. Er spürte die schützende Wärme des anderen, die ihn wieder ein wenig beruhigte. Er sog sie regelrecht in sich auf, wohlwissend, dass er bald davon zehren musste. Sein Vater würde ihn bekommen und wenn dieser gnädig war, dann brachte er ihn gleich um. Wenn er ihn jedoch leiden sehen wollte, brachte er nach und nach seine Freunde um oder quälte ihn selbst körperlich bis zum Ende.

Tbc??


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11 **

Weiter zwei Wochen waren vergangen und Tonys Geburtstag rückte immer näher. Früher hatte sich Tony immer darauf gefreut, doch nun hatte er gar kein Interesse daran. Gibbs wusste dies und dennoch hatte er die Anderen für den morgigen Abend eingeladen. Natürlich ohne dass Tony etwas davon wusste.

In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte das Team jede möglich denkbare Sicherheitsvorkehrung getroffen. McGee war einen ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt gewesen im Außenbereich von Jethros Haus Kameras zu installieren und diese einmal mit einem kleinen Monitor im Haus zu verbinden und zum zweiten mit dem Hauptquartier. Dort saß immer jemand, der die Kameras im Blick hatte. Auch wurden die Türen und Fenster mit zusätzlichen Sicherheitsgeräten ausgestattet. Keiner kam mehr unbemerkt ins Haus, geschweige denn hinaus.

Aber auch die Wohnungen der einzelnen Teammitglieder wurden nun überwacht. Trotz der ganzen Vorkehrungen fühlte Tony sich nicht wirklich sichere und seine Angst war auch nicht weniger geworden. Bei jedem kleinsten Geräusch zog er seine Waffe. Den ganzen Tag trug er diese mit sich rum. Gibbs hatte nicht versucht ihm das auszureden. Wenn Tony diese Waffe die er bei sich trug mehr das Gefühl von Sicherheit gab als die ganzen installierten Geräte am Haus, dann sollte er es sie eben überall mit hinnehmen. Er selbst traute der Technik schließlich auch nicht über den Weg. Selbst beim Duschen lag die Waffe ganz in der Nähe, sodass Tony sie sofort greifen konnte.

Am nächsten Tag

Es klingelte an der Tür. Sofort drehte sich Tony nervös um. Jethro trat aus der Küche und blickte seinen Geliebten beruhigend an. „Da sind sie ja!" Kam es fast freudig über die Lippen des Älteren. „Wer sie?" Wollte Tony wissen. Gibbs antwortete nicht sondern trat in den Flur um die Haustür zu öffnen.

Tony hatte sich gerade vom Sofa erhoben als Abby ihm um den Hals fiel. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag", flüsterte ihm die Forensikerin leise ins Ohr und drückte ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Tony war wirklich überrascht, denn eigentlich hatte er Gibbs gesagt das er nicht feiern wollte und ging davon aus, dass dieser es akzeptiert hatte. Nun, anscheinend wohl nicht.

Abby reichte ihm einen Strauß mit Rosen, ganz nach ihrem Stil in schwarz, doch in der Mitte des Straußes befand sich zu Tonys Überraschung eine gelbe Rose. „Ja ich weiß, man schenkt einem Mann keine Blumen. Aber von solchen –Traditionen- hab eh noch nie viel gehalten. Gelbe Rosen bedeuten Freundschaft. Sie zerstört zwar ein wenig mein Idealbild des Straußes, aber da du mein Freund bist, musste ich sie dazu nehmen", erklärte Abby mit schnellen Worten und drückte Tony nochmals. Wie sehr Tony sich darüber freute konnte nur Gibbs in dessen Augen lesen. „Danke Abbs, du bist echt süß!" Sagte Tony und erhielt kurz einen strafenden Blick von McGee. „Was denn, deine Freundin ist süß! Sei froh das du sie hast", nörgelte Tony in Tims Richtung. Dieser jedoch lachte jetzt nur noch. Natürlich war er froh das er Abby hatte. Nach und nach gratulierten ihm seine Freunde, auch Ducky und Palmer waren gekommen.

Bei Zivas Geschenk stockte Tony leicht. Diese hatte ihm doch echt ein Wörterbuch geschenkt. Leicht grinsend blickte er die Israelin an. „Sag mal…hast du da vielleicht was vertauscht?" Wollte er wissen. „Nein wieso?" Stellte sie die Gegenfrage und blickte ihn überlegen an. „Naja, ich beherrsche unsere Sprache…du jedoch weniger!" „Siehst du, genau da liegt der Punkt. Jetzt kannst du mir das Buch vor die Nase legen und mir deine dummen Sprüche ersparen". Tony begann zu lachen und die anderen stimmten schnell mit ein. Natürlich war dieses Geschenk nur als Scherz gemeint. Alle fünf, McGee, Abby, Ziva, Ducky und Palmer hatten zusammen gelegt und Tony eine kleine Reise für zwei Personen geschenkt. Sie wussten sehr gut, wie sehr Tony sich wünschte mal eine Woche alleine mit Jethro zu verbringen. Und das am besten dort wo es kühl war und man sich eng aneinander kuscheln musste. „Leute ihr seid verrückt", „Wie das fällt dir erst jetzt auf?" Fragte Abby und erneut lachten alle. „Danke!"

„So nun reicht's aber. Der Tisch ist gedeckt", merkte Gibbs an. Etwas was Tony noch nie erlebt hatte war eingetreten, Gibbs hatte ein köstliches Mahl für sie alle gezaubert. „Verdammt hätte ich gewusst dass du SO gut kochen kannst…hätt ich dich locker jeden zweiten Abend kochen lassen". „Gewöhn dich nicht dran DiNozzo!" Bekam Tony die schroffe Abfuhr.

Nach dem Essen hatten es sich alle im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht. Sie redeten ausgelassen über lustige Aktionen bei ihren Ermittlungen. Keiner wagte es, auch nur ansatzweiße Tonys Vater zu erwähnen. Gibbs hätte auch jedem eine Kugel verpasst, der es nur in Gedanken gewagt hätte ihm solch eine Frage zu stellen. Es war halb elf als Tonys Handy klingelte. Jeder brach das Gespräch ab und schwieg. Sofort schlug Tonys Herz schneller. Alle die seine Nummer hatten, waren hier. Nun ja Direktor Shepard hatte seine Nummer noch, aber er wagte zu bezweifeln, dass sie ihn anrief.

Langsam stand er auf und ging zur Kommode wo sein Handy lag. Kein Name und keine Nummer. Shepard war es also definitiv nicht! Er blickte zu McGee, dieser stand sofort auf und setzte sich an das kleine eingerichtete Terminal. Zur Vorsorge hatten sie hier einen PC aufgestellt und diesen mit Tonys Handy gekoppelt, damit man den Anruf zurückverfolgen konnte.

Ich will da nicht drangehen, dachte Tony und wollte das Handy fast schon wieder weglegen. Doch dann spürte er eine Hand an seiner Schulter. Gibbs stand nahe hinter ihm. „Geh dran Tony", bat er diesen leise. Sicherlich, Jethro hatte sich weiß Gott schöneres für diesen Abend vorstellen können, doch er hatte schon damit gerechnet. Tony nickte kurz und sah zu McGee. Dieser nickte ihm zu. Tim hatte die Aufnahme des Anrufes gestartet und war bereit den anderen Teilnehmer im Falle eines Falles zu orten.

„Ja?" Meldete sich Tony und drehte sich zu Jethro um. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Anthony…", Tony nickte nur kurz, damit seine Kollegen wussten, dass es sein Vater war. Um eine klare Aufnahme machen zu können und sich nicht zu verraten hatte McGee den Lautsprecher deaktiviert. Somit war Tony der einzige der Momentan hörte was sein Vater sagte. „Was willst du?" Fragte Tony barsch und ließ sich von Jethro umarmen. „Dir gratulieren natürlich. Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob ich dir besser zum Geburtstag gratuliere oder dazu das du noch lebst. Das war Glück…das nächste Mal wird es nicht so gut für dich ausgehen", Tony lachte kurz auf „Sagt wer, du?"

Jethro spürte das leichte zittern seines Geliebten und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. „Ich bitte dich Anthony, sei nicht so unfreundlich. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide in der nächsten Zeit ein wenig miteinander spielen?" Tony schloss die Augen. „Gar nichts!" Antwortete er klipp und klar und sah nun zu McGee. Dieser grenzte den Suchradius nun stark ein. „Hat dein Kollege mich endlich gefunden?" Wollte Tonys Vater wissen. „Fast…gib ihm doch noch ein paar Sekunden!". Tony knirschte leise mit den Zähnen. Er war nicht sonderlich überrascht gewesen, dass sein Vater das Gespräch so lange aufrecht hielt bis man ihn orten konnte. „Natürlich Anthony, wenn du meinst dass dir das hilft!"

McGee blickte geschockt auf den Monitor. Der Anruf kam direkt aus der Antarktis. Auch Tony sah dies. „Ich will gar nicht wissen wie du das geschafft hast. Willst du mir noch etwas Bestimmtes sagen oder kann ich jetzt da weitermachen wo ich wegen deinem blöden Anruf aufhören musste!" Tony Vater lachte auf, ein lachen was Tony tief bis ins Knochenmark ging. „Genieße diesen Abend mit deinen Freunden Anthony. Wer weiß wie viele ihr noch alle zusammen haben werdet", „Wage es nicht Hand an meine Freunde zu legen du per…" PIEP PIEP PIEP. Tonys Vater hatte aufgelegt. Jethro der das Piepen gehört hatte, nahm Tony das Handy ab und legte es weg. Danach zog er den Jüngeren eng in seine Arme.

„McGee, wie ist es möglich das er aus der Antarktis anruft?" Verlangte der Chefermittler zu wissen. „Das kann viele Ursachen haben. Eine Signalstörung, oder eine Überleitung…genaueres kann ich dir erst sagen wenn ich das analysiert habe, dazu muss ich aber an den Großrechner". Gibbs nickte. „Klemm dich morgen früh gleich dran!" Befahl er und Tim nickte. McGee war schon höchst erstaunt gewesen, das Gibbs ihn nicht gleich ins Hauptquartier schickte. Aber bei seinem momentan Alkoholstand, auch wenn er noch nicht so viel getrunken hatte, war er eh nicht mehr voll zu gebrauchen.

Der Abend ging alles andere als ausgelassen fröhlich weiter, sodass Gibbs ihn nach einiger Zeit mit freundlichen Worten beendet. Tony war nicht mehr in der Stimmung seinen Geburtstag weiter zu feiern und das konnten alle verstehen.

„Meine Überraschung wird jetzt leider nichts mehr werden", flüsterte Gibbs leise als er alleine mit Tony auf dem Sofa saß. „Warum?" Fragte der Jüngere leise. „Ich glaube die Stimmung passt dazu nicht mehr…!" Tony sah den Älteren einen Augenblick fragend an. Dann jedoch ahnte er etwas.

Langsam rutschte Tony näher an Jethro ran. „Bist du dir da so sicher…?" Der Ältere lächelt „Hmm, jetzt nicht mehr. Möchtest du es sehen?" Fragte er und Tony nickte. Sanft trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem kurzen zarten Kuss. „Gut dann warte hier bitte fünf Minuten und dann komm hoch in den Flur, ich hole dich dann dort ab!" Bat er Tony und dieser nickte.

Seine Laune war zwar so gut wie im Keller. Doch wenn jetzt das kam was Tony sich erhoffte, würde er schnell diesen ganzen Mist vergessen und sich in wohligen Gefühlen räkeln können. Jethro würde dafür schon sorgen.

Er sah auf die Uhr und wartete dann fünf Minuten bevor er langsam die Stufen nach oben ging. Jethro lehnte im Flur lässig an der Wand und lächelte ihn an. Als Tony vor ihm stand fragte er ihn leise und verführerisch „Vertraust du mir?" Tony nickte „Wie keinem anderen!" Antwortet dieser. Jethro küsste ihn nochmals und verband dann geschickt und schnell die Augen des Jüngeren mit einem weichen, seidenähnlichen dunklem Tuch.

Danach dirigierte er Tony eine weitere Treppe hinauf ins Dachgeschoss. Einem Ort an welchen Tony noch nie gewesen war…

Tbc?


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12 **

Tonys Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Er wusste dass dieses Haus einen Dachboden hatte. Doch Jethro hatte ihm immer erzählt das dieser mit altem Gerümpel vollgestellt war. Somit hatte er schnell das Interesse an diesem Ort verloren, den er seit er hier eingezogen war noch nie betreten hatte.

Alleine die Tatsache, dass hier oben etwas sein musste was Jethro zu seiner Überraschung gemacht hatte ließ ihn all dem Kummer den ihn eben noch geplagt hatte vollkommen vergessen. Dieser Abend, diese Nacht, würde nur ihnen beiden gehören. Egal was in nächster Zeit noch auf sie zukommen würde, er wollte das genießen was nun kam. Und auch wenn Jethro es nicht mit einem einzigen Wort erwähnt hatte, so war sich Tony dennoch sicher in welche Richtung es gehen würde.

Er konnte sich schlecht vorstellen, das Jethro hier oben mit ihm eine Runde Schach spielen wollte, schon gar nicht nachdem er den Älteren das letzte Mal besiegt hatte.

„Vorsicht, da ist noch eine Stufe…", warnte ihn Jethro leise. Als sie auch diese hinter sich gebracht hatten, dirigierte er den Jüngeren in die Mitte des großen Raumes. Es war verdammt schwer gewesen, hier in so wenigen Tagen Ordnung rein zu bringen und alles so erscheinen zu lassen wie damals, als seine Frau und seine Tochter noch gelebt hatte. Dank dessen, dass Tony an manchen Tagen im Büro gewesen war und er selbst sich mit einer Ausrede abgesetzt hatte, war seine Überraschung noch rechtzeitig fertig geworden. Oder sollte er sagen, sauber geworden?!

Als Tony stehen blieb schärfte er seine Sinne nach und konzentrierte sich auf die Geräusche und Gerüche. Ein leises knistern konnte er hören, welches er schnell einem Feuer zuordnete, doch wusste er nicht wo das herkommen sollte. Dazu erklang leise Musik in seinen Ohren. Musik, an welche er sich, seit er bei Jethro war schnell gewöhnt hatte. Klaviermusik! Klassik war absolut nicht sein Ding gewesen. Doch er lernte sie zu akzeptieren und nach einiger Zeit mochte er diese ebenfalls. Denn sie hatte etwas Beruhigendes an sich.

Gerüche konnte er zweierlei wahrnehmen. Einmal den ganz eignen von Jethro, den er so liebte. Ein Geruch, der ihm zeigte dass sein Freund in der Nähe war, an seiner Seite! Zum anderen war dort noch etwas leicht süßliches. Irgendwoher kannte er auch diesen Geruch, doch er konnte ihn nicht zuordnen. Aber das war jetzt auch unwichtig.

Jethro löste den Knoten der Augenbinde und nahm diese von Tonys Augen. Jetzt war er selbst gespannt wie der Jüngere reagieren würde. Er hatte wirklich verdammt lange gebraucht das alles hier so hinzubekommen. Mittlerweile kannte er Tony doch schon sehr gut. Er wusste viele Dinge über Tony, die ein anderer Mensch dem Jüngeren im Entferntesten einfach nicht zumuten würde. Unter anderem das, das Tony unheimlich auf Romantik stand. Das jedoch hatte er erst sehr spät rausgefunden. Jethro war sich zwar ziemlich sicher, dass ihm dieser Teil der Überraschung gelungen war, worin er sich jedoch absolut nicht sicher war, war der Verlauf des Abends. Eigentlich wollte er seinen jungen Liebhaber verführen. Doch nach den Geschehnissen des Abends konnte es sehr gut passieren, dass sie einfach nur die angenehme Umgebung zum reden oder kuscheln nutzen würde. Auf was das jetzt alles hier hinauslaufen würde, würde er sicher bald schnell merken.

Langsam ließ Tony seinen Blick über den Raum wandern. Von Gerümpel konnte er hier wahrlich nichts erkennen. Im Gegenteil. An der der Wand gegenüber befand sich ein Kamin, daher also das knistern von Feuer. Er trat einige Schritte nach vorne und sah sich weiter um. Ein schmunzeln schlich sich über sein Gesicht als er das Fell vor dem Kamin erkannte. Vor längere Zeit hatte er Jethro mal davon erzählt, wie gerne er irgendwo in einer verschneiten Berghütte wäre, zusammen mit ihm und sich dann vor dem Kamin auf einem Fell von ihm verführen lassen würde. Genau so sah es hier aus, so wie in seiner Vorstellung. Neben dem Fell stand eine kleine Schale mit Obst und in einem Kühler, stand eine Flasche Sekt, direkt daneben standen zwei Gläser. Das alles passte wie die Faust aufs Auge, erst das Geschenk seiner Kollegen, seiner Freunde und dann die Überraschung von Jethro. Ja, dies war wahrlich eine Überraschung.

Tony sah sich weiter um. Ein Tisch und ein breites Sofa befanden sich ebenfalls in diesem Raum. Dazu ein großes Regal an der Wand, welches mit Büchern gefüllt war. „Verrate mir eines…war das hier wirklich voll mit Gerümpel, oder wolltest du mich nur fern halten?" Langsam drehte sich der Jüngere zu Jethro um und blickte diesen Fragend an. „Beides", sagte Jethro leise und küsste Tony sanft. „Nachdem meine Frau und meine Tochter tot waren, habe ich alles was mich an sie erinnerte hier hergebracht…oder auch im Garten vergraben", kurz verdrehte der Ältere die Augen. „Diesen Raum habe ich damals mit meiner Frau genutzt, hauptsächlich dann wenn Kelly schlief. Wir haben hier viel Zeit verbracht und nach ihrem Tot war ich mir sicher, dass ich niemals wieder hier oben sein würde. Also habe ich alles zugestellt. Doch jetzt…liegen die Dinge anders…die letzten zwei Wochen habe ich wie ein wilder hier wieder Ordnung reingebracht…", nochmals trafen sich ihre Lippen, dieses mal war der Kuss schon länger und intensiver. „Schmerzt es dich, wieder hier zu sein?" Wollte Tony wissen. Jethro lächelte. „Nein, nicht mehr, denn du bist bei mir!"

Tony lächelte und wanderte mit beiden Händen an Jethros Hüften. „Und…wollen wir den Abend so verbringen…wie du es dir dachtest?" Fragte er mit einem verführerischen Unterton in der Stimme. „Nein. Der Abend ist vorbei…uns gehört die Nacht Tony". Stück für Stück dirigierte Jethro den Jüngeren Richtung Kamin. Seine Finger wanderten flink über das Hemd des Jüngeren und öffneten einen Knopf nach dem anderen. Als er den letzten unteren Knopf geöffnete hatte, strich er mit beiden Händen an Tonys Körper hinauf zu den Schultern und streifte das Hemd vom Körper. Tony seufzte leise genüsslich auf. Ihre Nacht? Ja ihre Nacht, keiner würde sie stören. Kein Handy weit und breit welches klingeln konnte. Nur sie beide, das knisternde Feuer, das Obst und die Flasche Sekt, die darauf wartete geöffnet zu werden.

Nach und nach fielen die Kleidungsstücke der beiden Männer achtlos auf den Boden. Wild küssend ließen sie sich auf das weiche Fell sinken. Tony lag auf dem Rücken und Jethro schmiegte sich seitlich eng an ihm. „Wie lange liegt das schon zurück…", kam es nachdenklich über Tonys Lippen und er strich Jethro durchs Haar. „Es kommt mir vor wie Jahre…", flüsterte er weiter und hielt dem Blick des Älteren stand. „Nein, Gott bewahre, Jahre sind es noch nicht…aber Monate. Verdammt lange Monate", flüsterte Jethro rau und schickte seine rechte Hand auf Wanderschaft. Ja es war lange her, dass sie mehr taten als nur kuscheln. Oder besser gesagt, mehr vorhatten!

„Ob wir überhaupt noch wissen wie das geht", scherzte Tony leise und ein leichtes Grinsen zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich denke, dass werden wir beide immer wissen. Doch du brauchst dieses wissen heute nicht…", jetzt war es an Jethro zu grinsen. „Wie meinst du das?" Verlangte Tony schnell zu wissen. „Verrate ich dir nicht…", hauchte der Ältere seinem Geliebten leise ins Ohr. Danach glitt er mit der Zungenspitze an den Konturen des Ohres entlang, wohlwissend wie empfindlich Tony darauf reagierte.

Ein leises keuchen entwich Tonys Lippen und er schloss seine Augen. Wie meinte Jethro das eben? Der Ältere wusste genau das Tony in allem gut war außer im reinen genießen. Nein, er konnte die Finger nicht von diesem Körper lassen er musste ihn einfach berühren. Ohne es bewusst mitzubekommen glitten seine Hände an Jethros Körper entlang, strichen an den Muskeln entlang und entlockten dem Älteren ein leises seufzten. Doch dann passierte etwas womit Tony nicht gerechnet hatte, was er nicht mal wirklich mitbekam. Jethro hatte Tonys linken Arm langsam über dessen Kopf geführt. Als er seine Lippen erneut auf die von seines jungen Partners senkte, führte er auch den anderen Arm nach oben und hielt beide Arme an den Handgelenke mit einer Hand fest. Erst jetzt bemerkte Tony dies und er trennte sich von den Lippen des Älteren. „Jeth…?" Stieß er leise aus und blickte seinen Freund leicht fragend an.

"Vertraust du mir Tony?" Wollte Jethro wissen. „Natürlich das weißt du doch!" Entgegnete Tony schnell und lächelte. Doch Jethro schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich rede jetzt nicht nur von dem hier", er verstärkte den Druck an Tonys Armen kurz. „…ich rede von allem!" Erklärte er. Tony der nun bergriff das es schon wieder auf seine Kindheit gemünzt war, war kurz davor alle Lust aus seinem Körper zu stoßen. „Jethro ich…mpfh!" Der Chefermittler stoppte jedes weitere Wort durch einen sanften kurzen Kuss. „Nicht alles auf einmal…Stück für Stück…ich möchte wissen was der Mann den ich liebe durchmachen musste. Und du scheinst niemals drüber geredet zu haben…meinst du nicht das es dir auch gut tun würde?" Fragte er leise, und strich erneut mit der Zunge über die Konturen von Tonys linkem Ohr, was dieser wieder mit einem wohligen seufzten quittierte. „Stück für Stück?" Wollte Tony wissen und Jethro nickte.

Nur wenige Sekunden schlossen sich Tonys Lider und verbargen seine wundervollen Augen. Danach sah er Jethro wieder an und lächelte. „In Ordnung!" Erklärte er. Sagte dann jedoch noch schnell, „Ich vertraue dir Jeth…egal bei was!" Und ja das tat er.

Wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem langen heißen und vor allen innigen Kuss. Während dieses Kusses griff Jethro nach einem taktisch platzierten dunkelgrauen, fast schwarzen Tuch und verband Tonys Arme. So fest, das dieser nicht gleich entkommen konnte, aber sich dennoch befreien konnte wenn es drauf ankam….


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13 **

Als Jethro am nächsten morgen zu sich kam, spürte er als erstes die Kälte die ihn umgab. Das zweite was er mit immer wacher werdenden Zustand wahrnahm, war das klopfen in seinem Kopf. Verdammt, so viel hatte er doch gar nicht getrunken. Er ließ die Augen noch einen Moment geschlossen und strich sich über die Schläfen. Irgendwie fühlte er sich komisch, so als hätte er einen Kater, was absolut unmöglich war. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen. Sein Blick fiel auf den Kamin in welchem wetten schon seit Stunden kein Feuer mehr brannte. Wann waren sie eingeschlafen? Langsam drehte er sich um…!

Geschockt riss der Chefermittler die Augen auf. Tony lag nicht mehr wie eben noch erwartet neben ihm, nein, dort lag ein Zettel, wo draufstand „Ich hoffe sie haben die Nacht genossen mit meinem Sohn. Denn dies war die Letzte". Jethro sprang auf, taumelte einen Augenblick und fiel dann wieder zu Boden. Verdammt nochmal was war denn auf einmal mit ihm los. Erneut stand er auf, stütze sich an der Wand ab und schleppte sich zur Treppe. Er musste die Anderen rufen. Leider dauerte dies alles länger als er dachte. Dreimal konnte er sich gerade noch von einem Sturz die Treppe hinunter abfangen. Und er hatte noch eine weiter vor sich, denn sein Handy lag unten im Wohnzimmer, dort hatte er es vorsorglich liegen gelassen, als er nach oben gegangen war um alles vorzubereiten.

Eine starke Übelkeit überfiel ihn und er stürzte ins Bad. Nachdem er sich übergeben hatte, fühlte er sich doch schon deutlich besser. Aber noch immer hatte er das Gefühl alles wie hinter einer Nebelwand zu sehen. Er zog sich am Waschbecken hoch, drückte die Spülung der Toilette und sah in den Spiegel. Seine Augen waren getrübt und seine Haut war blasser denn je. Sein Ungutes Gefühl wurde immer stärker. Nachdem er sich den Mund mit klarem Wasser ausgespült hatte und sich notdürftig angezogen hatte schleppte er sich die letzte Treppe hinunter zum Wohnzimmer. Dort griff er nach seinem Handy und wählte McGees Nummer. Als dieser sich meldete sagte er nur kurz „Kommt her, alle! Sofort!" Und legte auf. Er wollte nach Tony suchen, nach Spuren im Haus, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Langsam kam ihm der Verdacht, dass man ihn unter Drogen gesetzt hatte.

Gibbs wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als es endlich an der Tür klingelte. Aber ihm kam es vor wie Stunden. Er wollte sich vom Sofa erheben und öffnen, aber erschaffte es nicht. Kurze Zeit später klingelte es nochmals und dann hörte er wie die Tür aufgeschlossen wurde. Gibbs hatte McGee einen Schlüssel zu seinem Haus gegeben mit den Worten „Wage es diesen ohne einen Notfall zu benutzen und ich bringe dich um McGee". Jetzt allerdings war dieser Notfall eingetreten.

„Boss?" Rief McGee laut und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Ducky kam direkt nach, als dieser Gibbs ansah entfuhr ihm ein „Ach du meine scheiße…", was wirklich sehr selten für Ducky war. Der Pathologe ging sofort auf Gibbs zu und griff nach dessen Handgelenk, dort fühlte er nach dem Puls, der viel zu schnell für einen Mann in Jethros Alter war. „Was ist passiert?" Wollte Ducky sogleich wissen. „Tony…ist weg. Wir müssen ihn finden!" Jethro wollte sich aufrichten, doch das ging nicht. „McGee, oben auf dem Dachboden liegt eine Nachricht von seinem Vater. Du und Ziva sucht den Dachboden nach Spuren ab. Irgendwer war heute Nacht da…LOS!" Tim und Ziva gingen sofort nach oben. „Und ich werde…", begann Jethro wurde jedoch gleich von Ducky unterbrochen. „Du mein Freund wirst jetzt gar nichts tun, außer dich von mir untersuchen lassen".

Jethro sagte daraufhin nichts mehr sondern ließ Ducky gewähren. „Ist dir schwindelig oder schlecht?" Fragte der Pathologe. „Beides…und in meinem Kopf hämmert es", antwortete Gibbs. „Was ist los mit mir?" Stellte er nur wenige Sekunden seine Frage hinterher. „Das weiß ich noch nicht Jethro, ich werde dir jetzt erst mal Blut abnehmen und Palmer wird dies zu Abby ins Labor bringen. Aber aufgrund der Symptome würde behaupten du leidest unter starken Nachwirkungen von Alkohol!" Gibbs schnaubte leise auf. „Das kann nicht sein. Ich hatte lediglich zwei Bier ein Glas Whisky als ihr da wart und dann die Nacht …naja so ca. zwei Gläser Sekt", erklärte Jethro und rieb sich erneut über die Schläfe. „Ca? Waren es zwei oder doch mehr?" Wollte Ducky wissen und nahm Jethro nun Blut ab. „Ich weiß es nicht. Eins war es auf alle Fälle …den Rest habe ich nicht aus einem Glas zu mir genommen…", gestand Jethro und blickte den Pathologen warnend an. Wehe er würde nun weiter fragen. Eigentlich wollte er das schon nicht erzählen, aber gut, es ging um Tony und Ducky würde ihn sicher nichts fragen was nicht Relevant wäre.

„Mr. Palmer, bringen sie die Blutprobe gleich zu Abby und sagen sie ihr sie soll mich sofort nach der Analyse anrufen", Ducky reichte seinem Assistenten die Blutprobe der daraufhin verschwand.

„Muss ja eine heiße Nacht gewesen sein", bemerkte Ziva und grinste nur ganz kurz. „Anscheinend!" Bestätigte Tim und trat zum Kamin, dort fand er den Zettel. Nachdem er sich die Latexhandschuhe angezogen hatte griff er nach dem Zettel und las die Zeilen. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und er reichte das Stück Papier an Ziva weiter. Diese Tütete es gleich ein. „Keinerlei Kampfspuren…", äußerte sich McGee nachdenklich nachdem er seinen Blick prüfend durch den Raum geschickt hatte. „Gibbs hat es nicht mitbekommen wie Tony verschwunden ist. Warum sei erst mal dahingestellt. Aber gehen wir davon aus, dass es Tony ebenfalls so ging, dann erklärt sich das warum es keinerlei Spuren eines Kampfes gab…", gab Ziva nachdenklich von sich und kümmerte sich dann erst mal um die Fotos. McGee gab ihr dafür ein paar Minuten und begann dann alles was wichtig sein konnte einzusammeln. Wie schwer es ihm fiel, zeigte er nach außen hin nicht. Aber innerlich tobte er vor Wut auf Tonys Vater und vor Sorge um seinen Kollegen.

Eine halbe Stunde war vergangen. Ducky hatte Jethro mit viel Überredungskunst dazu gebracht, dass dieser sich aufs Sofa gelegt hatte. Zwar hatte der Chefermittler zweimal versucht sich dagegen zu wehren, aber die Kraft in seinem Körper hatte ihn immer wieder verlassen. Somit blieb ihm gar nichts anderes übrig als auf den Pathologen zu hören und zu hoffen dass seine zwei Ermittler oben etwas brauchbares fanden.

Duckys Handy klingelt und er trat einige Schritte vom Sofa weg um sich ungestört mit der Forensikerin unterhalten zu können. Nach dem Gespräch setzte er sich wieder zu Jethro. „Nun in deinem Blut war eine mittelhohe Dosis von Amphetamin zu finden und in fast der gleichen Dosierung ein Schlafmittel", erklärte Ducky seinem Freund und Boss leise. „Man hat mich also abgeschossen! Aber wie?" Ducky zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist die Frage, die es hier noch zu klären gilt Jethro. Klar jedoch ist, derjenige der dir das verabreicht hatte, wusste genau wie er es dosieren musste um dich nicht zu töten, dich aber vorerst aus zu schalten". Jethro setzte sich langsam wieder auf. „Wie lange hält die Wirkung noch an…wann kann ich endlich wieder aufstehen ohne im nächsten Moment mich wieder auf dem Boden vor zu finden?" Wollte Gibbs in einem gereizten Ton wissen. „Nun aufgrund der Höhe der Dosis und dem Zeitraum des Abbaus der Mittel denke ich wirst du noch vier oder fünf Stunden brauchen!"

Gibbs knurrte leise. Das war zu lange. So lange konnte er unmöglich ruhig liegen bleiben. Selbst wenn Ducky ihm gesagt hätte, dass es nur noch 1o Minuten anhalten würde, wäre ihm zu lange gewesen. Gerade als er den Pathologen nach einer weiteren Möglichkeit für einen schnelleren Abbau fragen wollte, betraten Ziva und Tim wieder das Wohnzimmer. „Habt ihr was gefunden?" Die Frage an Ducky war vergessen.

„Nicht wirklich Boss. Keinerlei Hinweise darauf was passiert ist. Was jedoch klar ist, Tony hat es nicht mitbekommen als man ihn entführt hat", erklärte Tim schnell und seufzte schwer. „Wahrscheinlich stand er ebenfalls unter Drogen", dachte Ducky laut und blickte dann zu Gibbs. „Aber wie ist das möglich?", „Nun, da gibt es sicher mehrere Möglichkeiten", meldete sich Ziva nun auch zu Wort. „Da man sie euch wohl nicht mit Gewalt gegeneben hat gehe ich davon aus ihr habt sie freiwillig zu euch genommen", vermutete sie leise vor sich her. „Und wie bitte schön Ziva David?" Gibbs Ton wurde langsam gereizter. „Vielleicht war etwas in dem Obst", erklärte die Ermittlerin „Oder im Sekt", führte Tim den Satz weiter. Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf. „Von dem Obst habe ich schon vorgestern gegessen und die Flasche Sekt war geschlossen", erklärte er. „Habt ihr die Sachen?" Fragte Jethro seine zwei Ermittler die sogleich nickten. „Dann bringt sie zu Abby. Ich werde gleich nachkommen!"

„Ich glaube Jethro das wirst du nicht", widersprach Ducky ihm und erntete einen überaus wütenden Blick von Gibbs. „Und ob ich das werde. Verdammt noch mal Tony wurde entführt. Wir wurden beide wahrscheinlich mit Drogen zugepumpt und diese verfluchten Kameras vor dem Haus haben einen Scheißdreck gebracht", die letzten Worte schrie Gibbs so laut das Tim und Ziva deutlich sichtbar zusammen zuckten.

Ducky jedoch ließ sich von der Tonlage seines Bosses nicht beeindrucken. „Gut, dann wirst du eben doch im Büro erscheinen. Aber Hilfe um dort hin zu gelangen wirst du allemal brauchen Jethro".


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14 **

Jethro hatte sich auf seinen Bürostuhl nieder gelassen und kurz die Augen geschlossen. Nur dank Duckys und McGees Hilfe war er überhaupt bis hier hergekommen. In seinem Kopf hämmerte es noch schlimmer als vor einer halben Stunde und er fühlte sich so matt, dass er am liebsten auf der Stelle im sitzen eingeschlafen wäre. Doch das konnte und durfte er nicht. Es gab eine menge Fragen zu klären. Ziva war derweil zurück zu seinem Haus gefahren um die Kameras zu checken. McGee war bei Abby um ihr zu helfen die wenigen Beweismittel zu untersuchen.

Vier Fragen schossen ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf.

Wie hatte man ihm und wahrscheinlich auch Tony unter Drogen gesetzt?

Warum hatte niemand bemerkt dass sich jemand dem Haus genähert hatte?

Warum konnte Tonys Vater ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

Aber vor allem die Frage wo Tony war, ob er lebte und ob es ihm gut ging, quälten den Chefermittler tief in seinem Herzen.

Er griff nach dem Hörer des Telefons, doch zog er seine Hand gleich wieder zurück als Ducky ihm en Glas Wasser hinstellte. Deutlich nahm er den leicht seifigen Geruch einer aufgelösten Aspirin darin wahr. „Wird dir helfen. Keine Sorge es gibt keine Wechselwirkung mit den anderen Mitteln in deinem Körper", erklärte der Pathologe und sah sich um. „McGee?" Fragte er „Bei Abby!" Antwortete Gibbs prompt. „Ziva?", „Bei mir zu Hause und checkt die Kameras…". Ducky seufzte „Und was hast du jetzt vor?" Gibbs knurrte leise auf. Nicht weil ihn die Frage störte, nein es störte ihn das er zu nichts fähig war. Noch nicht! „Ich werde oben im Überwachungsraum anrufen. Ich will wissen warum wir dort immer jemanden sitzen haben wenn der doch nichts mitbekommen hat…", erklärte Gibbs, trank das Glas leer und griff erneut zu dem Hörer. Ducky ließ er jetzt einfach links liegen. Aber der Pathologie hatte damit schon gerechnet und machte sich somit wieder auf den Weg nach unten. Er hatte schließlich noch genug Arbeit.

Es waren drei Stunden vergangen. Gibbs ging es besser. Seine Beine hörten wieder auf seinen Kopf und allgemein fühlte er sich wacher. Gut, dazu waren auch vier Kaffee nötig gewesen. Er betrat hoffnungsvoll Abbys Labor. Die Forensikerin, McGee und Ziva sahen ihm entgegen. „Habt ihr was?" Fragte er gereizt und sah jeden nach und nach an. „Also", begann Ziva „Ja und zwar", kam es gleichzeitig von Abby „Das waren Profis", stimmte McGee noch ein. Drei Stimmen und unterschiedliche Sätze. Als die drei dann anfingen zu streiten, wer das wichtigste rausgefunden hatte, verdreht Jethro die Augen und schrie laut „RUHE!" Sofort trat Stille ein. „Also Ziva, was ist mit den Kameras gewesen?" Fragte er die Mossad-Agentin. „Sie waren alle in Ordnung. An einer habe ich so einen komischen Kasten gefunden", erklärte sie und nickte Richtung McGee, der sogleich weiter ansetzte. „Ich hab das gecheckt", erklärte der junge Agent. „Ich weiß nicht wie es möglich ist so etwas zu machen, noch nicht", „McGee", Gibbs blickte ihn auffordernd an. „Tatsache ist, dass jemand die Bilder vom Haus aufgenommen hat und dann gegen halb vier am morgen abgespielt hat. Hier in der Überwachungszentrale sah alles so aus wie es sein sollte. Sie konnten niemanden bemerken, weil eigentlich niemand da war. Nur waren es eben aufnahmen…", erklärte McGee und seufzte leise auf.

Wer das gemacht hatte, war wirklich ein Profi. „Wie ist das möglich? Irgendwer muss doch an der Kamera rumgespielt haben. Dass muss man doch sehen!" Gibbs trank einen Schluck seines fünften Kaffees. „Eigentlich schon", kam es von Ziva. „Nur es gibt niemanden. Ich habe mir die Bänder zusammen mit McGee im schnelldurchlauf angesehen. Niemand hat an den Kameras rumgespielt, was bedeutet diese kleine schwarze Box war schon vorhanden!" Gibbs seufzte kaum sichtbar. „Das heißt, wir haben hier jemanden der uns manipuliert, ja?", „Einen Maulwurf? Ja! Wir gehen davon aus!" Bestätigte Tim und stellte sich auf ein Donnerwetter hoch zehn ein. Doch das blieb aus. Gibbs sah ihn nicht mal mehr an sondern blickte zu Abby. „Was hast du?", „Was dagegen das du mich zu Schluss fragst", erklärte Abby leicht beleidigt, setzte jedoch gleich weiter an bevor sie Ärger bekam. „Im Obst war dieses Mittel nicht versteckt. Aber die Trauben sind echt gut…wo hast du die her? Okay klären wir später!" Abby ging zum Metalltisch und griff nach der Flasche. „Die war zwar verschlossen, aber dennoch war das Mittel hier drin!" Erklärte sie und drehte die Flasche in der Hand. „Wie?" Wollte Gibbs gleich wissen. Abby dunkelte den Raum etwas ab und trat zu einer Lampe. Sie hielt die Flasche mit dem unteren Ende davor. „Was fällt dir hier auf?" Fragte sie Gibbs. Dieser trat näher und sah sich die Flasche genauer an. Leider waren seine Augen schon lange nicht mehr so gut und daher sah er nichts unnormales. „Okay, dachte ich mir", erklärte Abby und ging an den Rechner. Dort legte sie ein Bild der Flasche auf den großen Plasmaschirm und zoomte an eine Stelle an der Unterseite. „Ein Punkt", stieß Gibbs aus, der es jetzt erkannte. „Ja und nein. Das war ein Loch!" Erklärte Abby schnell.

„Wahrscheinlich hat jemand mit einer heißen Nadel oder so das Glas genau an dieser Stelle zum schmelzen gebracht, das Mittel in die Flasche gefüllt und sie dann mit etwas Hitze wieder verschlossen. Man sieht deutlich…", sie drehte das Bild ein wenig und legte einen rötlichen Filter über darüber, der jetzt einige schrammen deutlich machte „…das danach das Glas an dieser Stelle wieder aufpoliert wurde!" Beendete die Forensikerin ihren Satz fügte dann jedoch noch leise hinzu „Das waren richtige Profis. Ich hab gut drei Stunden gebraucht um das heraus zu finden!"

Das konnte doch alles nicht möglich sein. Er hatte diese Flasche schon seit Wochen in seinem Keller. War jemand in sein Haus eingedrungen und hatte sie dann präpariert oder hatte er diese Flasche schon mit dem Mittel gekauft. Zweiteres war unmöglich, dessen war sich Gibbs sicher. Also musste jemand bei ihm gewesen sein!

Ohne etwas zu sagen drehte Gibbs sich um und verließ das Labor. Die drei starrten sich schweigend an. Das Gibbs ohne ein weiteres Wort fallen zu lassen gegangen war, war ein sehr schlechtes Zeichen, was allen drei bewusst war. Andererseits, was hatten sie erwartet. Sie hatten lediglich klären können, was passiert war, aber nicht wo sich Tony befand.

Es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Mittlerweile war es halb elf als Jethro nach Hause kam. Er hatte es lange hinausgezögert, doch nun stand er in seinem Wohnzimmer und sah sich um. Jedoch war er nicht alleine, gegen seinen Willen waren Ziva und McGee mitgekommen. Abby war noch im Labor und wollte später nachkommen. Er seufzte schwer.

Sie hatten wieder versucht etwas über Tonys Vater herauszubekommen. Doch sie fanden nichts. Nicht mal McGee der sich in alle möglichen Datenbanken des Inländischen und Ausländischen Amtes geheckt hatte. Dieser Mann war nach außen hin ein Wohltäter. Spendete viel Geld an Schulen, Waisenhäuser und Kindergärten. Zeigte sich in der Öffentlichkeit nur von der guten Seite. Wie trügerisch dies doch war. Zwar wusste Jethro nicht, was dieser Mann an Dreck anstecken hatte, aber er vertraute Tonys Aussage.

Er hatte am frühen Abend ein einstündiges Gespräch mit Jen geführt. Die den NCIS von diesem Fall abziehen wollte. Weil sie der Meinung war sich mit der Mafia anzulegen doch ein Schuh zu groß war. Doch Gibbs ging es nicht darum wie groß der Gegner war, was zählte war Tony. Und wenn er sich dafür mit dem Teufel persönlich anlegen musste, es war ihm scheiß egal. Außerdem bestand immer noch der Verdacht, dass der NCIS einen Maulwurf in den Reihen hatte. Nachdem er dies geäußert hatte, gab Jen klein bei. Denn dies war etwas womit auch die Direktorin nicht klar kam, etwas was sie schnell geklärt haben wollte.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich ein wenig ausruhen Boss", erklang Tims doch sehr besorgte Stimme. „Vielleicht sollte ich es aber auch lassen!" Knurrte Gibbs und warf McGee einen mörderischen Blick zu. Dieser zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern. „Hat Tony denn gar nichts gesagt über seine Vergangenheit?" Wollte Ziva nochmals wissen. „Verdammt noch mal Ziva, nein er hat nichts gesagt. Alles was er gesagt hat, habe ich euch erzählt", schrie Gibbs sie nun an. Danach holte er tief Luft und wollte zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzten die ihm jedoch Wortwörtlich im Hals stecken blieb. Denn ihm fiel etwas ein. Sofort drehte er sich um und rannte nach oben. Seine zwei Agenten folgten ihm nach wenigen Sekunden.

Gibbs rannte den langen Flur entlang und riss die Tür zu einer kleinen Kammer auf. Dort stapelten sich mindestens 8 Kartons. Alle von Tony. Dieser hatte sie einfach so verstaut und gemeint „Der Inhalt wäre nicht so wichtig, dass man ihn ausräumen müsste". „Boss?" McGee trat neben ihn. „Das ist alles von Tony…wir werden da jetzt Kiste für Kiste durchgehen", befahl Gibbs. „Aber das würde ihm nicht gefallen", gab Ziva zu bedenken. Jethro drehte sich um und funkelte die junge Frau böse an. „Das ist mir momentan scheiß egal, wenn es ihm das Leben rettet!" Fauchte er sie an und zog eine Kiste nach der anderen in den Flur.

Genau in diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür. „Das wird Abby sein", erklärte McGee und Gibbs nickte nur kurz. Tim ging nach unten und öffnete der jungen Frau. „Das wird eine scheiß lange Nacht!" Sagte er leise zu seiner Freundin und zog sie kurz in seine Arme. Die traute Zweisamkeit wie sie es für dieses Wochenende geplant hatten, konnten sie nun abhaken. Also genossen sie die wenigen Sekunden zusammen und gingen dann nach oben. Jeder von ihnen griff sich eine Kiste und begann diese nach Hinweisen abzusuchen!

Stunde für Stunde verging. Neben vielen Klamotten und Fotos kamen einige uralte Filme zum Vorschein. Sogar einige Liebesfilme, wo Ziva sich manch ein Kommentar nicht verkneifen konnte. Doch immer wenn Gibbs sie strafend ansah verstummte sie. Abby hatte ihre erste Kiste nun durch und zog sich eine weiter aus der Kammer. Als sie diese öffnet meinte sie nur leise „Bingo!" Sofort blickten die drei anderen auf. Gibbs legte ein Foto aus Tonys Studienzeit weg und stand auf um zu ihr zu gehen. „Hast du was?" Fragte er und sah in die Kiste. Dort befanden sich neben Fotos die ihn und seine Mutter zeigten als Tony noch jung war, einige Bücher die man im Handel kaufen konnte und dann noch welche, wo die Seiten früher einmal sicher leer gewesen waren. „Er hat Tagebuch geführt?" Fragte Tim, der nun ebenfalls bei ihnen stand. Abby zuckte mit den Schultern und griff eines davon. „Verschlossen", murrte sie leise.

Leider war es nicht eines der Standard Tagebuch Schlösser die man einfach knacken konnte. Nein, es war ein Zahlenschloss. Abby zog das nächste Buch raus, was ebenfalls von solch einem Zahlenschloss verschlossen war. Das Problem an dem ganzen war, das auch der Einband der Bücher Stabil war. Die einzige Möglichkeit war also, den Nummerncode zu knacken. Und da gab es viele Möglichkeiten. „Moment, das sind vier zahlen die man beliebig Kombinieren kann", sagte Tim leise und begann nachzurechnen wie viele Möglichkeiten von Kombinationen es gab. „McGee, lass es", warnte Jethro seinen jungen Agenten, denn er wollte gar nicht wissen wie viele Zahlen man daraus machen konnte.

Was jedoch deutlich wurde war, dass die Tagebücher, wenn es denn welche waren, nachträglich diese Sicherung erhalten hatten.

„Jeder eins…", sagte Gibbs und reichte Ziva und McGee eines, nahm sich selbst das letzte. Jetzt jedoch gingen alle vier nach unten…


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

Ein stechender Schmerz entriss ihn seiner Bewusstlosigkeit und er verließ die betäubende Dunkelheit. Als er jedoch langsam seine Augen öffnete, war es nicht viel heller als zuvor. Im Gegenteil, er sah rein gar nichts, alles war schwarz. Sein Kopf schmerzte und er hatte das Gefühl das ihm jemand die ganze Zeit mit einer Nadel in die Schläfe stach. Sein Magen begann zu rebellieren und eine starke Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf. Noch war sein klares Denken stark von der Benommenheit getrübt und er musste sich wirklich schwer zusammenreisen um sich daran erinnern zu können was passiert war. Doch das einzige an was er sich noch erinnerte war die Wärme des Mannes den er liebte, kurz bevor er von der Müdigkeit regelrecht überrannt wurde.

Doch er lag nicht mehr in den beschützenden Armen des Mannes den er liebte, nein er saß irgendwo auf einem feuchten Boden in einem dunklen Raum der von einem modrigen Geruch gefüllt war. Ein Geruch der seine Übelkeit nur weiter voran trieb. Wo war er? Und was war geschehen. Insgeheim wusste Tony genau was geschehen war, nur die Frage wo er sich befand, konnte er nicht klären. Sein Vater hatte ihn bekommen, wie? Nun das sei dahingestellt, aber seine Freiheit war vorüber und sein Leben sicher bald auch. Sofort änderten sich seine Gedanken. Wo war Jethro, ging es ihm gut? Was war mit den Anderen, lebten sie? Immer mehr stieg die Panik in ihm auf und er wollte sich erheben. Doch weiter als in die Hocke kam er nicht. Seine Hände waren an etwas kühlen harten gefesselt und er tastete mit einer Hand an das Handgelenk der anderen. Dicke Eisenbeschläge lagen darum und Tony hatte die Kette schon rascheln hören als er sich bewegte. Nun tastet er mit einer Hand weiter an der Kette entlang und gelangte zur Wand. Er war fixiert und wie er feststellen musste nicht nur an beiden Handgelenken, sondern an den Knöcheln genauso.

Ja, dass passte in das Bild was er von seinem Vater hatte, fehlte nur noch das er ihn auch noch um den Hals fixiert hatte. Sofort glitt er mit einer Hand an seinen Hals, dort konnte er zum Glück nichts spüren.

Er war seinem Vater hilflos ausgeliefert, mit diesem Wissen begann seine Panik zu sinken. Was brachte es ihm sich in seiner Angst zu verlieren, alles was jetzt geschehen würde, konnte er nicht mehr ändern. Er musste es so hinnehmen.

Ein lautes Knallen riss ihn aus seinem Dämmerzustand und er konnte erkennen dass jemand die Tür zu diesem Raum aufgemacht hatte. Ein schwaches Licht drang in den Raum. Wie Tony nach wenigen Sekunden erkennen konnte betrat ein Nobel gekleideter Mann in Begleitung zweier weitere Männer den Raum. Sein Vater mit Anhängsel, so wie Tony gerne die Schar nannte die seinen Vater umgab. „Bist du endlich wach Anthony, wurde auch Zeit, du hattest lange genug Zeit zum schlafen", erklärte Federico und setzte sich auf den Stuhl den der linke Mann neben ihm direkt vor Tony abgestellt hatte. „Was ist mit meinen Freunden?" Wollte Tony sogleich wissen und beachtete die Aussage seines Vaters in keinster weiße. „Oh sieh an, du solltest dir eher Gedanken darüber machen was mit dir sein wird", erklärte Federico und lachte kurz auf. „Um deine Freunde brauchst du dich nicht mehr sorgen, oder sollte ich besser sagen um den Mann der dich fickt. Oder bist du es der ihn nimmt?" Federico Lachen wurde lauter und Tony stieß sich von der Wand ab und wollte auf seinen Vater losgehen. Leider reichten die Ketten nicht bis dort hin und zusätzlich bekam er einen heftigen Tritt in den Bauch, was er mit einem leisen Aufschrei hinnehmen musste.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" Verlangte Tony zu wissen als sich der Schmerz ein wenig gelegt hatte. „Sagen wir so Anthony, mit ihm wirst du sicher nicht mehr deine perversen Spielchen machen können", kam es kühl über die Lippen des Mannes, der Tonys Vater war. Jethro, dachte Tony verzweifelt und drückte sich nun so fest gegen die harte, feucht-kühle Steinwand, dass ihm fast die Luft wegblieb. „Du verdammter Bastard…", zischte er leise seinem Vater entgegen und konnte seine Gefühle kaum noch im Zaum behalten. „Du elendiger Bastard…", wiederholte er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen.

Federico erhob sie von seinem Stuhl, ging vor Tony in die Hocke und verpasst ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige. Sofort hatte Tony einen Geschmack nach Metall im Mund, Blut! Sein Blut und es wurde mehr. Mehr aus Reflex spukte er es seinem Vater entgegen, der davon sichtlich nicht begeistert war und ihm gleich die nächste verpasste. „Das wird dir Leid tun, Anthony DiNozzo, das hier und alles andere. Du wirst dir wünschen, dass ich dich umbringe, aber du wirst Qualen leiden. Seelisch wie körperlich", Federico lachte düster und richtete sich auf.

Er trat einige Schritte von seinem Sohn weg. „Weißt du was die letzten Worte deines perversen Mitspielers waren?" Tony blickte wütend hinauf. „Er heißt Jethro", knurrte er sauer. „Nein Anthony, so hieß er vielleicht mal. Ach wo war ich, ja genau, seine letzten Worte waren ein –Tony, verzeih mir!- Ich glaube damit meinte er dich, nicht wahr Anthony?" Nach diesen Worten verließ Federico mit einem seiner Männer den Raum zu dem anderen sagte er nur „Kümmer dich um ihn wie abgesprochen!"

Langsam wurde es wieder hell und noch immer saßen alle vier, jeder mit einem Tagebuch von Tony in der Hand und versuchten die verfluchte Zahlenkombination heraus zu bekommen. „Verdammt was kann es denn noch sein…", zischte Ziva wütend und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Auch bei allen anderen lagen die Nerven blank, nur Jethro versuchte es weiterhin eisern ohne eine Mine zu verziehen.

Abby legt das Tagebuch bei Seite und ging in die Küche. Das war das erste Mal das Gibbs aufsah, jedoch sagte er nichts dazu sondern kümmerte sich gleich wieder um das Zahlenschloss. Nur wenige Minuten später kam Abby wieder und stellte jedem eine Tasse Kaffe vor die Nase. Für Gibbs extra stark und schwarz, für sich selbst und Tim mit Milch und Zucker und für Ziva schwarz mit Zucker. Danach machte auch sie sich kommentarlos wieder an die Arbeit.

Es war eine weitere halbe Stunde vergangen als es ein leises KLICK gab. Sofort blickte Gibbs auf. Auch Abby und Ziva sahen nun zu Tim, der es geschafft hatte eines zu öffnen. „Welche Zahl hast du genommen?" Verlangte Gibbs sogleich zu wissen. „1984", sagte McGee und jeder gab diese Zahlenkombination ein. „Nichts…", kam es traurig von Abby. Auch bei Ziva und Gibbs geschah nichts.

Doch in Jethros Kopf begann sich ein Rad zu drehen was ihn auf die Idee brachte was diese Zahl zu bedeuten hatte. Sofort testete er weitere Zahlen und nur drei Minuten später war das Buch in seiner Hand ebenfalls offen. „1991", erklärte er. „Wie bist du darauf gekommen?" Fragte Abby. Gibbs schlug das Buch auf und sah auf das Datum „Der erste Beitrag wurde am 18. Dezember 1991 geschrieben", erklärte er. Tim öffnete den ersten Beitrag in seinem Buch „12. Juni 1984", sagte er. Sofort testenden Ziva und Abby die dazwischenliegenden Jahre aus. „1987", kam es von Ziva die ihr Buch nun ebenfalls offen hatte. Nur Abby saß noch davor. „Nimm die Jahre vor 1985", befahl Gibbs ihr nun. Wenige Sekunden später… KLICK „1983", erklärte Abby.

„Schlau, wirklich schlau von Tony", gab Ziva ihre Gedanken laut Preis. „Oh ja", stimmte McGee zu und sogar Jethro nickte zustimmend. So war Tony eben, aber er hatte sich dennoch gewünscht gehabt, dass es sein Geburtsdatum gewesen wäre.

„Wir haben Tagbücher in den Jahren von 1983-1991, da steckt zumindest wenn er gut geführt hat seine Kindheit drin", sagte Abby nachdenklich. „In den Jahren von 10 -18 hat er dann wohl geschrieben", erklärte McGee der schnell nachgerechnet hatte. „Im Alter von 18 ist er doch von zu Hause abgehauen oder?" Hakte Ziva nach und Jethro nickte kurz. „Jeder ließt sich jetzt das durch was in seinem Buch steht. Wenn was wichtig ist, will ich es hören, egal was es ist, klar?" Verlangte Gibbs und alle drei nickten.

Tränen liefen frei über seine Wange. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und sein Kopf fühlte sich auf eine gewisse Art und Weiße sehr leer an. Dieser Kerl, den sein Vater dagelassen hatte, hatte sich damit beschäftigt ihn fast bewusstlos zu schlagen und danach mit eiskaltem Wasser abzuspritzen. Seine Kleidung klebte getränkt in seinem Blut an seinem Körper und um ihn herum war mittlerweile wieder alles dunkel. Doch es war nicht der körperliche Schmerz der ihm die Tränen aus den Augen drückte und auch nicht die Kälte die ihn zittern ließ. Es war wegen Jethro. Sein Vater hatte ihn umgebracht, dessen war er sicher, denn Federico sagte nie etwas, was er nicht meinte.

Der Mann, den er über alles liebte war tot, und er hatte Schuld daran. Er hätte sich von Jethro trennen müssen als diese ganze scheiße angefangen hatte, er hätte im NCIS kündigen müssen. Immer neue Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen und liefen über die eiskalten Wangen. „Es tut mir leid…", jammerte Tony leise vor sich her und schloss feste die Augen.

Er sah ihn vor sich, in einem dunkelgrauen Anzug wie er hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und einen Schluck Kaffe trank. Deutlich konnte er die Blicke des Älteren spüren die ihn beobachten. Leicht schüttelte Tony den Kopf, doch anstatt ihn nicht mehr im Gedächtnis zu sehen wurde es stärker. Jethro legte die Arme von hinten um ihn und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss in den Nacken. Tony konnte förmlich seine Stimme hören wie sie ein leises „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte und den Geruch des Älteren wahrnehmen. Jethros ganz spezieller Geruch, den er so liebte. Einen Moment glaubte er sogar die Wärme des anderen zu spüren, doch dann riss er die Augen wieder auf und das Bild war verschwunden.

„Es tut mir so leid…", gab er noch kläglicher von sich und gab sich den schmerzhaften Gefühlen hin. Seinen Körper spürte er nicht mal, weil seine Seele alles in Anspruch nahm was er noch zu bieten hatte.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Abby seufzte leise auf und legte Tonys Tagebuch einen Moment weg. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. Genau in diesem Moment blickte auch Jethro auf. „Hast du was gefunden?" Fragte er Abby. Diese sah ihn nun an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein nicht wirklich, aber es ist hart das zu lesen. Ich kann nicht glauben das Tony so eine Vergangenheit hat…unser Tony!! Der alle immer auf den Arm nimmt und selten schlechte Laune hat!" Gibbs legte das Tagebuch aufgeschlagen auf den Tisch und blickte Abby fragend an. „Was steht da?" Wollte er wissen. Abby seufzte nochmals und als auch die Anderen aufhörten zu lesen griff sie wieder nach dem Buch und begann einige Auszüge davon laut vorzulesen.

_ Der Tag heute war einer der schlimmsten. Wie immer bin ich nach der Schule abgeholt worden. Andere Kinder dürfen alleine nach Hause gehen, nur ich nicht. Und alle sehen mich immer dumm an. Ich kann froh sein das ich überhaupt noch zur Schule gehen darf. Und kaum war ich zu Hause wurde ich wieder in mein Zimmer gesperrt um meine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Dabei ist nun Wochenende und das Wetter war so schön heute Mittag. Ich dachte wenn ich mich beeile darf ich raus. Aber nein, mein Vater meint ja ich müsse weiterhin neben der Schule noch privaten Unterreicht bekommen. Ich hab nur gesagt dass ich raus möchte. Die Antwort merke ich jetzt noch deutlich…_

_Ich hab Zuflucht bei Mum gesucht. Das hätte ich besser gelassen. Kaum hatte er mich gefunden bekam sie die Prügel ab. Wie er sie angeschriene hat, dabei konnte sie doch nichts dafür dass ich zu ihr gekommen bin! Wenn ich Klassenkameraden von ihren Eltern reden höre dann kann ich kaum glauben wie schön es da sein soll. Hier ist es die Hölle. Meine Eltern schreien sich an, mein Vater schlägt uns und ich darf meine Mutter nun vier Wochen lange nicht sehen. Dabei wohnen wir im gleichen Anwesen. Am liebsten würde ich jetzt aus dem Fenster klettern und zu ihr gehen. Aber dann schlägt er sie und mich wieder. Ich weiß, er würde schneller als ich meinen Namen sagen kann uns wieder erwischen…! Er kann mit mir machen was er will, aber er soll sie in Ruhe lassen…_

Abby blickte wieder von Tonys Tagebuch hoch. „Man sollte nicht glauben dass dies ein 10-jähriger Junge geschrieben hat. Ich würde deutlich sagen dass er Älter ist", sagte sie leise und Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf. „Er wurde erzogen sich so auszudrücken!" Erklärte er und man konnte deutlich hören, dass dies etwas war was Gibbs absolut nicht passte. Abby und Tim wussten, dass der Chefermittler nicht viel davon hielt Kindern zu früh ihre Kindheit zu rauben. Und Jethro bekam immer mehr das Gefühl, dass Tony nie eine Kindheit hatte!

„Hier ist noch so was…wie kann ein Vater nur…", stieß Abby kurze Zeit später leise aus und begann erneut vorzulesen.

_Schöne scheiße. Einmal durfte ich etwas mit einem Freund unternehmen und dann komm ich zu spät heim. Mein Vater hat mir anstatt mich anzuschreien eine geknallt und mich ohne essen auf Zimmer geschickt. Wenn das nur alles gewesen wäre…danach gingen die ganzen Drangsalen erst los…aber ich will das hier nicht durchkauen…ich hasse ihn, ich will zu meiner Mutter_

„…der Eintrag war eine Woche später! Was sein Vater wohl mit ihm gemacht hat?" Abby blickte Fragend in die Runde. „Ich glaub ich will's nicht wissen", kam es leicht betrübt über Tims Lippen.

Jeder widmete sich wieder seiner Arbeit. Abby seufzte ab und an auf, schloss kurz die Augen und las dann weiter. Der nächste der sich zu Wort meldete war Tim. Er zog etwas schärfer die Luft ein. Kurz darauf sahen ihn alle drei an.

„Hast du was?" Fragte Ziva. Tim schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur Brutalitäten und den goldenen Käfig", erklärte Tim leise. Ohne das Gibbs ihn auffordern musste sprach er weiter. „Seinem Vater reichen mittlerweile wohl einfache Schläge nicht mehr. Tony schreibt dass er ihn mittlerweile gerne durch den Gürtel und andere harte Gegenstände spüren lässt wenn er einen Fehler gemacht hat. Außerdem sagt sein Vater ihm immer wieder, dass er einzig und alleine dafür geboren wurde", „den Clan zu übernehmen!" Beendet Jethro den Satz und Tim blickte wie die anderen beiden verwundert zu ihm. „Woher weißt du das, Boss?" Fragte Tim leise. „Das hat er mal erwähnt!" Erklärte Gibbs und trank den letzten Schluck Kaffee seiner fünften Tasse. „Er wird als Vorzeigeobjekt überall mit hingenommen. Seine Mutter darf er einmal im Monat sehen und das auch nur für eine Stunde. Irgendwelche Leute folgen ihn auf Schritt und Tritt, sogar ins Bad…", erzählte Tim weiter. „Meinst du das mit -Der Goldene Käfig-?" Wolle Ziva wissen und Tim nickte kurz.

Kurz drauf trat wieder Stille ein, bis Ziva abrupt aufstand und mitteilte sie müsse ganz dringend an die frische Luft. Die ehemalige Mossad-Agentin war leichenblass geworden und über die Terrasse raus in den Garten gegangen. Sofort griff McGee nach dem Tagebuch welche Ziva durcharbeitete und schlug den Eintrag zum Anfang zurück.

„Lies laut", bat Gibbs ihn, der erneut das Tagebuch welches er in der Hand hatte, ablegte. Wenn Ziva David so reagierte dann musste es wichtig sein. Oder zumindest für ihn, um Tony besser verstehen zu können. Abby ahnte schon schreckliches. Sie klappte das Tagebuch in ihrer Hand zu, sie war eh fertig und lauschte nun teils gespannt und teils ängstlich dem was kommen würde.

Tony war bei diesem Eintrag wie Tim mitteilte, dank des Datums, gerade mal 16 geworden.

_Ich kann nicht mehr und ich will nicht mehr. Ich hasse mein Leben ich hasse meinen Vater und seine dummen Idioten die mir keine Luft mehr zum Atmen lassen. Es ist ein wunder das ich jetzt mal alleine sein kann. Ich bin gerade mal drei Stunden aus dem Krankenhaus zurück. Da wollte ich eigentlich nie hin. Ja verdammt ich hab es gemacht…ich hab das Messer genommen und es so fest es nur ging an meinem Unterarm entlang gezogen. Ich wollte nicht mehr, aber selbst den tot erlaubt er mir nicht. _

_Nicht mal sterben darf ich, zumindest solange nicht bis es durch seine Hand ist…dessen bin ich mir ziemlich sicher!_

_Irgendwie habe ich mich frei gefühlt, als ich das Blut sah, es war erleichternd. Irgendwie endgültig. Ich war froh, froh weil ich gehofft habe endlich seinen Finger entrinnen zu können, aber er hat seinen Griff feste um mich geschlossen. Ich bin und werde immer seine Puppe sein, das ist mir nun klar. Er kann mich formen wie er will, aber meine Gedanken kann er mir nicht nehmen…das hoffe ich zumindest…obwohl er auch diese beeinflusst…!_

_Wenn ich darüber nachdenke wie es dazu kam, das ich mir nicht mehr sehnlicher als den Tod gewünscht habe, dann würde ich es am liebsten wieder tun. Aber er hat mich im Griff, mir gedroht wenn ich es nochmal versuche, dass er meine Mutter umbringt. Meinen tot kann ich verantworten, aber ihren will ich nicht auch noch auf meiner Schulter tragen. Da lastet nun schon zu viel._

_Was passiert ist?_

_Ich war mit Alice alleine. Wir hatten uns nach der Schule getroffen und sind den Wachtürmen meines Vaters entkommen. Wir wollten Zeit für uns haben…ich wollte endlich etwas Zeit mit dem Mädchen verbringen was mich so mochte wie ich war und was nicht nur den Namen meiner Familie sah. Ich hätte mich nie auf sie einlassen dürfen, dann wäre ihr das Leid erspart geblieben. _

_Wir haben uns in einer alten Waldhütte zurückgezogen. Gott ich war mein Leben noch nie so scharf auf ein Mädchen, aber sie schaffte es irgendwie. Nun gut, sie war die erste die mich wirklich interessierte. Mein Vater fand uns, riss die Tür auf, wo wir mitten dabei waren, er riss mich von ihr weg schleuderte mich in die Ecke und gab Pierre ein Zeichen. Er ist wie ein wildes Tier über Alice hergefallen sie hat geschrieben und geweint und ich konnte ihr nicht helfen. Mein Vater hatte mich fest und grob gegriffen und mich dazu gezwungen alles mit anzusehen. Selbst als Pierre ihr die Kehle durchschnitt…_

…_er sagte es sei meine Schuld. Und es war meine Schuld. Ich habe ein Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen. Ich werde ihr vor Angst verzerrtes Gesicht und ihr dunkelrotes Blut nie wieder aus meinem Kopf bekommen… es ist meine Schuld…mein alleine…das ist das einzige mal, dass ich meinem Vater recht geben musste und der Grund meinem Leben endlich ein Ende zu setzten…_

_Aber er lässt mich nicht…ich darf nicht_

Tim brach ab, da ihm nun jegliche Sprache versagte. Abby saß da und heulte. Gibbs stand auf, griff seine Tasse Kaffe und verschwand in die Küche. Dort stellte er die Tasse zu zwei anderen auf die Küchenzeile und stütze sich mit beiden Armen ab. Er schloss seine Augen und ließ sich alles nochmal durch den Kopf gehen. Er konnte sich momentan gut vorstellen wie Tony sich gefühlt haben musste, er war zwar selbst nie in solch einer Situation gewesen und dennoch fühlte er den Schmerz der verborgen hinter den Worten gelauert hatte. Eine Wut kochte in ihm auf sodass er die Augen blitzschnell öffnete und die drei Tassen die dort standen von der Küchenzeile schleuderte. Dieser Mann würde bezahlen, egal was kommen würde und wenn er das mit seinem eigenen Leben bezahlen sollte, Tonys Vater würde er mit sich reisen.

Wie konnte man als Vater sein Kind nur so quälen? Man sollte als Vater dankbar sein ein Kind zu haben und es auf Händen tragen. Dem Kind beistehen bis es erwachsen genug ist sein Leben selbst zu regeln. Jethro konnte es einfach nicht verstehen!

Ziva war gerade wieder ins Haus gekommen als das Scheppern in der Küche zu hören war. Sofort ging sie hin, ebenso wie Abby und Tim. Alle drei starrten ihren Boss entsetzt an. „Boss?" Kam es leise von McGee. „Geht…", bat Gibbs sie kaum hörbar und drehte ihnen weiterhin den Rücken zu. „Aber…", Ziva wollte etwas einwenden, doch Jethro unterbrauch sie Laut. „Geht einfach!" Befahl er fügte dann aber noch leise hinzu „…passt auf euch auf. Ich melde mich!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17 - online**

Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Minuten? Stunden oder doch schon Tage? Tony wusste es nicht, er saß noch immer in diesem stinkend nassen kalten Raum ohne Licht und hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Ihm kam es vor wie Jahre, aber er schätze dass es nur Stunden waren. Stunden der Einsamkeit und Trauer. Noch immer sah er Jethro vor sich und fühlte gleichzeitig den stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. Alles was er wollte war mit diesem Mann zusammen zu sein, ein einigermaßen normales Leben zu führen und wer weiß, vielleicht hätte er ihn sogar gerne geheiratet, obwohl er niemals bei ihm in die Kategorie „Ex" fallen wollte. Tony seufzte schwer, so albern er es auch auf der einen Seite fand einen Mann zu heiraten so wusste er genau wie er sich das ganze vorstellen würde. Er sah Jethro in einem wundervollen dunklen Anzug vor sich und ein lächeln umschmiegte seinen sonst so undurchdringlichen Blick. Er selbst würde sogar sich für diesen Tag in einen weißen Anzug wagen, wenn Jethro darauf bestehen würde.

Nur daran zu denken wie es sein könnte, gab Tony einen Augenblick Wärme. Innere Wärme, denn noch immer war er klitschnass. Doch diese Wärme hielt nicht lange an, denn das wunderbare Bild von der Hochzeit wurde durch eines vertauscht, was in Tony eine große Übelkeit verursachte. Jethro lag am Boden, blutverschmiert, röchelnd nach Luft und sah ihn ein letztes Mal an.

Das alles machte den jungen Ermittler fast wahnsinnig. Doch viel Zeit sich weiter diesem Schmerz hinzugeben hatte er nicht, denn die Tür wurde erneut aufgerissen und der Mann der ihn vorher geschlagen hatte trat mit einem, wie Tony nur schwer erkennen konnte, breiten grinsen herein. „Na Prinzessin, wieder wach?" Fragte er auf Italienisch. „Nenn mich nicht Prinzessin", fauchte Tony, jedoch vermied er es wieder italienisch zu Sprechen.

Kurz darauf betrat sein Vater ebenfalls den Raum. Dieses Mal hatte er einen schwarzen Anzug an, welches ihn furchteinflößender denn je wirken ließ. Tony seufzte und blickte seinem Vater in die Augen. „Und was ist es dieses mal, willst du deinen teuren Gürtel wie früher an mir testen, oder mir nichts mehr zu trinken geben oder gar zu essen. Willst du…", Tony wurde durch die laute Stimme von Frederico unterbrochen. „Ich will dass du italienisch sprichst. Du bist Italiener also wage es nicht mehr in meinem Haus englisch zu sprechen ist das klar?" Fuhr er ihn auf italienisch an. „Einen verfluchten Scheißdreck werde ich. Ich bin Amerikaner!" Gab Tony so stolz wie es ging von sich.

Frederico nickte kaum sehbar und nur wenige Sekunden später, wurde Tony auf die Beine gerissen.

Er zog scharf die Luft ein, da diese schnelle Bewegung sofort seinen ganzen Körper mit Schmerz füllte.

Ein weiterer Mann betrat den Raum, er machte irgendetwas in der Mitte des Raumes was Tony momentan nicht erkennen konnte. Danach kam dieser zu ihm löste die Fesseln von seinen Armen und Beinen. Tony witterte eine Hoffnung stieß den Mann zu seiner Linken von sich weg und rammte dem rechten den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Eine war mindestens gebrochen, wenn man von dem Geräusch ausging. Doch gerade als Tony ansetzten wollte an seinem Vater vorbei zu kommen, spürte er einen harten Schlag in seinem Nacken und fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. „Du bist so berechenbar Anthony DiNozzo, wie deine elendige Mutter", Frederico lachte laut auf. „Fixiert ihn und seht zu das ihr ihn wach bekommt", befahl er seinen zwei Männern die noch mit den Nachfolgen von Tonys kleinem Ausraster zu kämpfen hatte. Dennoch gehorchten sie, schnappten den Leblosen Körper und banden ihn mit den Händen an die Ketten die von der Decke hingen. Das hatte der Mann gemacht, bevor er an Tony ran trat, die Ketten an der Decke befestigt.

Beide Arme von Tony waren weite auseinander gefesselt und er konnte, wenn er wach war, lediglich nur mit den Zehenspitzen den Boden berühren. Noch beschloss Frederico ihm diese Freiheit zu lassen, doch wenn sein missratener Sohn auch nur andeuten würde ihn treten zu wollen, würde er ihm auch diese Freiheit nehmen.

Der Mafiaboss setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, nahe bei der Tür und nahm das Glas Brandy entgegen. Einen wirklich schönen Anblick bot ihm sein Sohn. Eigentlich hatte er geplant ihn wieder in seine Reihen einzugliedern, doch dann hatte er mehr und mehr über ihn und seine perversen Neigungen erfahren. Etwas was einen Zorn ihn ihm auflodern ließ wie er selbst es noch nie gespürt hatte. Und genau dafür, dass er IHN Frederico Antonio DiNozzo so gedemütigt hatte, würde er nun leiden. Er kannte genug Wege seinen Sohn zum betteln zu bringen. Betteln, ihm endlich das Leben zu nehmen. Aber nein, das würde er nicht tun. Es war eine Genugtuung ihn so zu sehen.

„Los macht ihn wach?" Herrschte Frederico seine zwei Männer an. Dann hob er das Glas höher, blickte einen Moment den darin befindlichen Brandy an und trank einen Schluck. All seine Termine hatte er für heute abgesagt und somit hatte er genug Zeit, sich demjenigen zu widmen, der eigentlich mal seinen Platz einnehmen sollte.

„Paolo, hole den Fernseher", verlangte Frederico während Fabio wie schon gestern nach dem Wasserschlauch griff.

Paolo nickte kurz und verließ den Raum. Kurz Zeit später rollte er einen kleinen Tisch heran, worauf ein Fernseher stand und ein Videorekorder. Diesen schob er in den Raum, schloss das Gerät an den Strom und reichte dann seinem Boss die Fernbedienung. Frederico nahm dieser und blickte nun wieder auf seine Sohn.

Er begann erneut zu zittern, immer und immer wieder spürte er wie etwas hartes Kaltes seinen Rücken traf und dann nur wenige Sekunden später über sein Gesicht glitt. Tony hustete mehrere male auf als er eine große Ladung des Wasser in seinen Mund bekommen hatte. Fast drohte er sich zu übergeben, doch er schaffte es schnell genug das Bewusstsein zu erlangen und dies zu verhindern. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, es dauerte bis er sich an das fahle Licht gewöhnt hatte.

Seine Arme schmerzen und seine Schultern noch viel mehr. Er versuchte halt mit den Füßen am Boden zu bekommen. Er konnte den Boden spüren, aber es war nicht leicht irgendwie mit den Zehenspitzen darauf Halt zu finden. „Na endlich. Bist du wieder wach Prinzessin?" Fragte Fabio und lachte höhnisch auf und schmiss den Schlauch wieder auf die Seite.

„Wurde auch Zeit", knurrte Frederico, erhob sich und ging auf seinen Sohn zu. „Du hast doch nicht geglaubt, dass du uns SO entkommen kannst Anthony?" Fragte er und grinste fies. „Ein Versuch war es Wert. Deine zwei Lakaien waren ja nicht wirklich das Problem", zischte Tony leise auf und blickte seinen Vater wütend an. Fabio war kurz davor Tony eine rein zu hauen, doch Frederico hielt die Hand seines Untergebenen fest und sah ihn streng an. „Später", erklärte er diesem und nickte in Paolos Richtung. Gehorsam ging Fabio zu Paolo.

Frederico umrundete Tony einmal und blieb dann vor ihm stehen. „Wie fühlt man sich so, wenn man weiß, dass vier Menschen wegen einem gestorben sind?" Fragte er ihn, wie immer auf Italienisch. Tony zuckte kurz zusammen. Sofort sah er wieder die zwei unbekannten Männer in der Navy Uniform, seine Mutter und das grausame Bild von Jethro vor sich. „Ich habe sie nicht umgebracht", stieß er leise und gefährlich aus. Noch immer sah er es nicht ein in seiner Muttersprache zu reden. „Du hast sie umgebracht". Tony glaubte momentan selbst nicht mehr was er sagte, zumindest Jethro trug er auf seinen Schultern. Aber er wusste, dass sein Vater ihn so runter drücken würde, und das würde er nicht zulassen.

Ein harter Schlag traf ihn erneut im Gesicht sodass Tony schon wieder sein Blut schmecken konnte. Dieses mal aber weniger als beim letzten Mal. „Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt das du italienisch reden sollte", schrie Frederico ihn an. „Warum sollte ich, du verstehst mich doch auch so!" Konterte Tony etwas kleinlauter als zuvor. „Weil ich es so will". Tony lachte leise auf. „Na dann, ein Grund mehr es nicht zu machen", ein kurzes gestelltes grinsen zog sich über Tonys Gesicht.

„Paolo, Fabio verschwindet", befahl Frederico seinen Männern schroff, die daraufhin schnell verschwanden. „Was wird das traute Zweisamkeit von Vater und Sohn?" Hakte Tony nach und beäugte seinen Vater kritisch. „Falsch Anthony, ich lasse dich jetzt mit deiner Mutter alleine", erklärte der Mafiaboss, schaltete den Fernseher und den Videorekorder ein und drehte den Ton so laut wie möglich hoch. Danach legte er die Fernbedienung auf den Fernseher und ging zur Tür. „Ich wünsche traute Zweisamkeit Anthony", lachte sein Vater und zog die Tür zu. Das Stromkabel lag unter der Tür!

Es war deutlich dunkler im Raum geworden und Tony starrte auf den Fernseher wo man momentan nur ein Flimmerbild sehen konnte. Was bitte meinte sein Vater eben damit, nur er und seine Mutter. Seine Mutter war tot!

Doch nur wenige Sekunden später ahnte der junge Agent, was sein Vater damit gemeint haben konnte. Er hoffte nur, dass er nicht recht behalten würde, denn das wollte Tony nicht mit ansehen! Leicht ängstlich sah er weiter auf das Flimmerbild, bevor der Bildschirm kurz ganz schwarz wurde und man danach endlich etwas sehen konnte.

Tony erkannte einen alten Raum der hell erleuchtet war. Die Wände waren aus Stein und der Boden war aus Erde. Ein Naturkeller also. Sofort sah sich Tony soweit es ging in diesem Raum um. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es die gleichen waren war sehr hoch, auch wenn alles um ihn herum dunkel war. Er war sich sicher, dass es die gleichen waren. Er wandte seinen Blick wieder auf den Fernseher als daraus ein lautes Geräusch zu hören war. Kurze Zeit später wurde jemand einfach auf den Boden geschleudert. Eine Frau! Als diese sich umdrehte erkannte Tony seine Mutter. Sofort stiegen Tränen in seine Augen, da er nun ganz sicher wusste, dass seine Befürchtung wahr wurde. „Mum…", krächzte er leise und ruckte automatisch an den Fesseln. Sogleich verlor er mit den Zehenspitzen den Kontakt zum Boden was ihm einen leisen Schmerzensschrei entlockte. So schnell er konnte versuchte er wieder Kontakt zum Boden zu bekommen, was gar nicht so einfach war.

Wie kann er mir das nur antun, fragte sich Tony verzweifelt während er weiter auf seine Mutter blickte. Als eine zweite Gestalt mit einer Spritze in der Hand erschien, war er kurz davor ihr zu zurufen sie solle aufpassen. Aber die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken außerdem war seine Mutters schließlich schon tot, er konnte es nicht mehr verhindern. Der Mann griff sie grob und drückte sie mit dem Bauch auf den Boden. Er hielt ihre Arme verschränkt über Rücken mit einer Hand fest und drückte ihr die Spritze in den Hals. Ein erstickter Schrei der Frau erklang und Tony schloss seine Augen fest. Wollte das alles nicht mehr sehen. Wollte nicht mit ansehen wie seine Mutter starb.

Erst als er das Röcheln von ihr hörte, öffnete er seine Augen automatisch. Jemand hatte auf das Gesicht seiner Mutter gezoomt und er sah wie ihre Augen Blutunterlaufen und ihre Lippen wegen Sauerstoffmangel schon blau waren. Sie erstickte qualvoll und er musste alles mit ansehen.

Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, drohte zu zerbrechen, Tränen liefen ungehindert über seine Wangen und er schrie seinen Schmerz der ihn nun nieder drückte laut hinaus.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18**

Ein fester Schlag mit der Faust in den Magen weckte Tony aus seinem leichten Schlaf. Als er die Augen öffnen wollte, spürte er wie etwas über seinen Augen lag, denn so sehr er auch wollte, seine Lider gingen nicht nach oben. Noch immer hing er mit den Händen über den Kopf knapp über dem Boden. „Na hat es dir gefallen wie sie elendig erstickt ist", hörte er seinen Vater Fragen. Auf gut Glück und von seiner Wut angetrieben holte Tony aus und verpasste seine Vater einen gewaltigen Tritt. Der alte Mann keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf. „Na hat dir das gefallen?" Stellte Tony die Gegenfrage und war sich sicher, dass diese Aktion ein ganz übles Nachspiel haben würde.

Frederico tobte innerlich vor Wut. Schon immer hatte der missratene Bengel es geschafft in wenigen Sekunden auf 180 zu treiben. Aber das eben war zu viel. Er ließ sich von Paolo aufhelfen der so eben in den Raum gerannt war. „Das wirst du büßen!" Knurrte Frederico. „Man Alter leg eine andere Platte auf", gab Tony so gelangweilt von sich wie er nur konnte. Aber so überspielte er lediglich nur seine Angst. „Bringt ihm Manieren bei, er soll in seiner Muttersprache darum betteln endlich erlöst zu werden!" Befahl Frederico als auch Fabio den Raum betreten hatte. „Wie ihr das anstellt, ist eure Sache!" Fügte er leise knurrend hinzu, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Wieder hörte er das zischen von Leder in der Luft bevor ihn ein harter Schlag im oberen Rückenbereich traf. Er hisste leise auf vor Schmerz, gab jedoch keinen Schrei von sich. Bisher hatte er bei dieser Aktion überhaupt noch keinen Laut von sich gegeben, trotz der bestialischen Misshandlung die sie an ihm ausübten. Er hatte das Gefühl das sein Körper von den zugefügten Striemen in Flammen stehen würde, aber er gab nicht klein bei. Im Gegenteil, er versuchte so oft es seine Stimme und sein Kopf zuließen Scherze zu reisen.

Paolo der es nicht gerade toll fand, als Tony ihm vorgeworfen hatte, wie eine Frau zu schlagen, ließ in nun schon seit einiger Zeit seine ganze Wut spüren. Und doch bettelte der Agent nicht danach das sie aufhören sollten. Weder auf englisch noch auf italienisch. Sie hatten ihn noch nicht so weit, und Tony hoffte inständig, dass er und sein Körper das alles noch einige Zeit aushalten würden.

Als er drohte in die Bewusstlosigkeit zu Fallen spritzten sie ihn einfach mit dem kühlen Wasser wieder ab. Der harte Strahl brannte in seinen Wunder und doch entrissen sie ihn so der drohenden Bewusstlosigkeit.

Tony wusste nicht wie lange er diese Tortur schon über sich ergehen ließ, aber er hatte es wohl länger geschafft als sein Vater es ihm zugetraut hatte. Denn dieser Stand nun wieder im Raum und schrie seine zwei Männer an. „Wie unfähig seit ihr eigentlich?" Beide Männer antworteten nicht darauf. Er entriss Paolo die Peitsche und schickte beide weg.

„Jetzt sind wir wieder alleine Anthony…", erklärte Frederico. „Oh welche Ehre und du meinst du schaffst es mich zum betteln zu bringen?" Fragte Tony so hart wie möglich. Aber seine Stimme war schon lange nicht mehr stark genug. Zu sehr hatte ihn diese ganze Prozedur gefordert. „Wir werden sehen Anthony, ich bin etwas einfallsreicher als meine Männer!" Erklärte Frederico ging zur Tür und hängte die Peitsche weg.

Tony konnte hören, dass auch er sich weit von dem Kellergewölbe entfernte. Er seufzte schwer und schaffte es nun nicht mehr seine Tränen zu unterdrücken. Jedoch verschwanden diese schnell in der Augenbinde, welche er noch immer trug. Sein Körper fühlte sich taub an, seine Hände eiskalt, seine Schulter schmerzten schon so sehr das er das Gefühl hatte sie würden bald auskugeln. Die Striemen an seinem Rücken waren schon so eng beieinander das er nur noch den großflächigen Schmerz wahrnehmen konnte. Wo hingegen die einzelnen Striemen an seinen Beinen vorne und hinten mehr juckten als schmerzten. Bring mich doch endlich um, dachte Tony leicht verzweifelt.

Doch dann kam ihm etwas in den Sinn, etwas was er nicht bedacht hatte. Er erinnerte sich an die Worte die angeblich Jethros letzte gewesen waren.

-Tony, verzeih mir!- Irgendwas an diesem Satz klang so gar nicht nach Jethro. Um genau zu sein alles. –Tony- sagte der Ältere nur selten am Anfang eines Satzes. Wenn dann hieß es DiNozzo und er war am befehlen. Und verzeihen? Jethro würde eher einen Knoten in die Zunge bekommen als ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten! Er entschuldigte sich zwar bei ihm, aber das klang immer deutlich anders. Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über Tonys Gesicht. Jethro lebte, da war er sich sicher! Und wenn dieser lebte, dann hatte er selbst vielleicht auch noch eine Chance! Eine schwere Last fiel von ihm und er war sich sicher, alles zu ertragen was kommen würde. Er musste hart bleiben, egal was kam. Denn sein Vater würde ihn nur umbringen, wenn er aufgegeben hatte zu kämpfen!

So hart das alles war, die Misshandlungen, den Tod seiner Mutter mit ansehen zu müssen. Noch hatte Tony immer noch etwas wofür es sich lohnte, das alles zu ertragen! Und so lange man ihm nicht Jethros Leichnam vor die Füße werfen würde, würde er kämpfen. Aber er beschloss seinem Vater nicht zu sagen, dass er wusste, dass sein Partner noch lebte, denn sonst, war das nicht mehr lange der Fall.

Es war später Abend als Jethro sich wieder auf sein Sofa setzte und auf die vier offenen Tagebücher von Tony blickte. In einem hatte er am Mittag einen Namen gefunden und sogleich McGee angerufen, dass er diese Person ausfindig machen sollte. Bisher hatte sich sein junger Agent allerdings nicht mehr gemeldet und somit war er zum warten verdonnert. Etwas, was er schon immer gehasst hatte, aber jetzt wo es um Tony ging verfluchte er diese verdammte Warterei.

Er hatte keine Idee, keinen Hinweis auf den Ort wo sich Tony befand. Sein Vater hatte alles genau durchdacht und ließ ihm nur die Spuren da die ins leere führten. Verdammt, dass alles machte ihn wahnsinnig. Erneut griff er nach einem Tagebuch seines Geliebten und blätterte einen Moment wahllos drin rum. Bis er auf eine Seite stieß wo ganz dich und fett das Wort „Freiheit" stand. Er schlug die Seite um und begann zu lesen.

_ Ich habe es endlich geschafft meinem Vater und dessen Fängen zu kommen. Lange genug habe ich das geplant und ich hoffe ich habe meine Spuren so gut verwischt, dass er mich nie wieder finden wird. Nur meine Mum weiß wo ich bin, denn ohne sie hätte ich es nie geschafft dort weg zu kommen. Sie wird mich niemals verraten. So froh ich auch bin endlich aus dieser Hölle entflohen zu sein, so sehne ich mich zurück, aber auch nur nach meiner Mutter. Ich habe Angst um sie, angst was sie durchmachen muss. Sie wird jetzt zur Stillung seiner Wut herhalten müssen. Auch wenn ich das wusste, so musste ich weg. Ich hoffe nur ich sehe sie irgendwann wieder…!_

_Da jetzt mein Leben neu beginnt, schließe ich dieses Buch ab und verwahre es. Jetzt geht ein neuer Abschnitt los und ich werde dafür kämpfen endlich das Leben zu führen nach welchem ich mich immer gesehnt habe._

_Wer weiß vielleicht schaffe ich es irgendwann auch mal meinem Alten alles heim zu zahlen was er mir und meiner Mutter angetan hat…_

Jethro seufzte schwer, die kommenden Seiten waren wirklich leer. Aber was hatte er auch erwartet?

Gerade als er das Buch weggelegt hatte klingelte sein Handy. Hoffnungsvoll griff er danach und konnte auf dem Display sehen das es McGee war. „Hast du was rausgefunden?" Fragte er schnell nachdem er abgehoben hatte. „Ja und zwar habe ich mit diesem Enrico telefoniert. Es hat etwas länger gedauert. Er hat mir so einiges über ihre Kindheit erzählt", „Hilft uns das weiter?" Fiel Gibbs ihm ins Wort. „Das nicht…", Jethro knurrte leise bei Tims Aussage. „Aber er wohnt noch immer in der kleinen Stadt, er sagte dass der Privatjet von Tonys Vater Frederico Antonio DiNozzo vor zwei Tagen in der frühe wieder gelandet sei. Boss der Zeitraum passt. Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Tony sich darin befand?" Jethro war aufgestanden und lief hoch Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Sehr hoch! McGee verbinde mich mit der Direktorin und buche einen Flug für uns nach Italien, hast du verstanden!", „Ja Boss!" McGee legte auf und es ertönte eine leise Melodie bis Jen sich meldete. Sofort klärte Jethro mit ihr den aktuellen Stand ab.

Wie immer bat Gibbs nicht darum diese Aktion ausführen zu dürfen, er ging einfach davon aus das es okay war. Alles andere hätte er auch gar nicht geduldet. Er hatte gerade aufgelegt und eine Tasche unter dem Bett herausgezogen, als sein Handy erneut klingelte. „Ja!" Gab er knapp von sich, dieses mal hatte er nicht auf das Display geblickt. „Boss der Flug geht in vier Stunden. Auf Abbys anraten hin, reisen wir unter falschem Namen ein", „Gute Idee, die Pässe?", fragte Gibbs. „Werden gerade angelegt Boss!" Erklärte Tim und hörte sogleich, dass sein Boss wieder aufgelegt hatte. Das war so typisch Gibbs! Im auflegen, war dieser Mann ein Weltmeister.

Gerade als er mal zwei seiner Poloshirts in der Tasche verstaut hatte klingelte Jethros Handy erneut. Er knurrte leise auf und ging dran „Was denn noch McGee?" Fragte er schon fast wütend. „Kann es sein Jethro das deine Augen immer schlechter werden?" Wollte Jen wissen. „Ich hab nicht aufs Display gesehen", entgegnete der Chefermittler etwas ruhiger, aber dennoch gereizt. „Wir haben den Maulwurf! Verhörzimmer 2, er gehört dir!" Dieses Mal kam Jen ihm zuvor und legte als erstes auf. Jethro blickte auf sein Handy seufzte leise und drehte sich um. Unten im Flur griff er seine Jacke und seine Autoschüssel. Vergessen war die Tasche die er packen wollte, wenn er dazu nicht mehr kam, würde er ganz sicher auch eine andere Lösung finden.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19**

Nervös blickte McGee auf seine Uhr und dann wieder in den Verhörraum. Langsam mussten sie wirklich zum Flughafen, sonst würden sie ihren Flieger verpassen. Gibbs saß nun schon seit mehr als zwei Stunden in dem Verhörraum und versuchte aus ihrem „Maulwurf" mehr heraus zu bekommen. Dass der Mann sich dabei unwohl fühlte sah man deutlich und dennoch sprach er nicht.

„Sie sind verheiratet?" Fragte Gibbs ihn nun. „Ja… und was tut das zur Sache?" Fragte der Spion. „Haben sie Kinder", wollte Gibbs weiter wissen. Langsam war er mit seinem Latein am Ende. Er musste es auf die andere Masche versuchen. Hoffentlich war Jen nicht im Nachbarraum, die würde solche Methoden sofort unterbinden. „Ja zwei, ein Junge und ein Mädchen!" Antwortete der Mann und spürte wie das Unbehagen weiter in ihm aufstieg. „Lieben sie die drei?", „Ja natürlich. Was wollen sie damit erreichen?" Gibbs grinste Finster auf. „Ganz einfach, ich werde mir jetzt die Adresse ihrer Familie raussuchen und aus ihnen meine Informationen rausquetschen, wie wird ihrer Frau das wohl gefallen?", „Sie wissen doch nichts", schrie der Spion nun fast. „Das, werde ich dann selbst herausfinden!" Gibbs stand auf und ging zur Tür.

Das was er eben dem Maulwurf angedroht hatte, würde er niemals machen. Er konnte es auch gar nicht, selbst wenn man es von ihm verlangen würde. Das wäre genauso gewesen als wenn man Shannon und Kelly nach seinen Motiven bei einigen Aktionen ausgequetscht hätte. Aber gut, vielleicht war die Familie der Punkt, der den Mann endlich zum reden animieren würde.

„Halt warten sie. Meine Frau weiß nichts von diesem Job, sie würde mich sofort verlassen und meine Kinder mitnehmen!" Erklärte der Mann aufgeregt. „Mir ist wohl entgangen das dies mein Problem ist?!" Kam es trocken über Jethros Lippen und er spürte förmlich wie gleich die Worte die er hören wollte über die Lippen des Maulwurfes purzelten. Demonstrativ drückte er die Klinke der Tür herunter. „Okay ich sag ihnen alles was ich weiß, aber bitte, informieren sie meine Frau nicht darüber, lassen sie sie in Ruhe."

Ganz kurz stahl sich ein Lächeln über Jethros Gesicht. Er setzte sich wieder und lauschte den Worten des Mannes. Wie dumm dieser doch war, er würde wegen der Spionage so oder so im Gefängnis landen, spätestens vor Gericht würde seine Frau die ganze Wahrheit erfahren und mit seinen Kindern verschwinden. An sich tat er ihm fast schon leid, aber auch nur fast!

Der Flieger war vor einer Stunde in Italien gelandet. Gibbs und sein Team waren gerade im Hotel angekommen, wo Jen für sie die Zimmer reserviert hatte. Auch das lief alles unter falschem Namen, so war immerhin die Möglichkeit groß, dass man sie nicht gleich entdecken würde. Noch hatte Jethro die Hoffnung, dass Tony lebte, er glaubte fest, es zu spüren wenn sein Partner tot war, doch bisher hatte er dieses Gefühl noch nicht.

Gegen Nachmittag waren sie mit dem hiesigen NCIS Verabredet. Dieser würden sie unterstützen laut Jens Aussage. Noch glaubte Jethro nicht wirklich daran. „Okay, ruht euch bis heute Nachmittag aus", erklärte Jethro seinem Team. Alle waren mitgekommen, Ziva, Tim, Abby und Ducky. Jethro wollte jeden dabei haben, nur Palmer hatte die Reise aus gesundheitlichen Gründen nicht mit gemacht.

Eine Woche war mittlerweile vergangen und Jethros Nerven lagen blank. Nicht mal Abby wagte es noch normal mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie antwortete wie die anderen auch nur noch auf seine Fragen und versuchte sonst alles zu unternehmen, ihn nicht zu reizen. Denn gereizt war genug. Davon das es in ihren Ermittlungen nicht weiterhing, davon das Jen ihm im Nacken hing und vor allem von dem italienischen Team welches ihnen zugeteilt wurde. Es verging nicht eine Stunde wo Gibbs und der italienische Teamleiter sich nicht lauthals anschrien. Die Situation war wirklich gespannt, schon fast überspannt.

Sie hatten mittlerweile zwar rausgefunden das sich Frederico die letzte Woche komplett in seinem Landhaus anstatt in seinem Haus in der Stadt aufhielt. Aber mehr war nicht bekannt. Gibbs war schon oft genug davor gewesen, dort alleine einzubrechen. Doch sein Verstand hatte ihn zum Glück immer wieder davon abgehalten.

Eines war klar, wenn es auffallen würde das sie hier waren um Tony zu retten würden sie das Todesurteil des jungen Agenten unterschreiben. Und noch hoffte jeder, dass dieser lebte.

Es klopft an der Hotelzimmertür. Jethro war gerade aus dem Bad gekommen, trug eine lockere Hose und ein helles Poloshirt. Er seufzte schwer und ging zur Tür um diese zu öffnen. „Darf ich reinkommen?" Fragte die junge Forensikerin. Gibbs verdrehte die Augen, schlug ihr aber nicht die Tür wie schon mal vor der Nase zu sondern trat zur Seite und ließ sie rein. „Was willst du Abbs?" Fragte er leicht genervt als er die Tür geschlossen hat. „Ich weiß du hasst es Gefühle zu zeigen…zumindest andere als Wut. Schließlich kenne ich dich nur so…außer mir gegenüber…", „Abby?", forderte Jethro sie auf und blickte sie ernst an. „Ich wollte dir nur nochmal sagen, dass falls du doch reden willst, ich dir zuhören werde. Und es ganz sicher nicht weitererzähle, nicht mal Tim", versprach sie leise ging aber dann gleich wieder zur Tür. „Und warum gehst du dann zur Tür?" Fragte Gibbs und setzte sich auf das kleine Sofa. Abby blieb stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um „Naja also ich dachte… das du…evtl. naja", versuchte sie einen Satz zurecht zu stottern. Jethro klopfte neben sich aufs Sofa „Setzt dich zu mir", bat er sie und Abby kam der bitte sogleich nach.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, doch dann geschah etwas, was Abby zwar gehofft hatte, aber niemals geglaubt hatte das es eintreten würde. Ihr Boss begann über das zu reden was er fühlte. Zwar nur sehr knapp, aber es war mehr als sie erwartet hatte.

„Was meinst du, lebt er noch?" Wollte Abby einige Zeit später wissen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich glaube fest daran!" Jethro atmete tiefer ein lehnte sich nach hinten und schloss die Augen. „Es macht mich wahnsinnig, hier zu sitzen und nichts machen zu können. Ich weiß das er hier ist, so dumm es klingen mag, aber ich spüre es, ebenso sehr wie ich spüre das er lebt", kam es fast flüsternd über die Lippen des Chefermittlers und Abby nickte.

„Ich glaube wenn er wieder bei uns ist, solltest du dir überlegen endlich mal Urlaub zu machen…mit ihm", sie grinste kurz. Auch über Jethros Gesicht huschte ein Lächeln. „Oh ja das werden wir. Das hab ich mir schon vorgenommen, schließlich hat er noch euer Geburtstagsgeschenk und genau das wird er einlösen…naja hoffe ich zumindest!" Abby kicherte leise. „Diese Hütte die wir ausgesucht haben, hast du schon Bilder davon gesehen?" Wollte sie wissen. „Nein warum? Woher sollte ich die denn haben?" Abby grinste. „Warte mal…", sie griff nach ihrer Tasche und zog ihren PDA hervor. Einen Moment spielte sie daran rum und reichte diesen dann an Jethro weiter. „Das sind Bilder davon…", sagte sie erklären.

Jethro besah sich ein Bild nach dem anderen. Eine wirklich große Hütte für nur zwei Personen, ein großes Wohnzimmer mit einem einladenden Kamin und einer großen Couch sowie zwei Sessel. Eine kleine aber doch sehr gemütlich wirkende Küche mit Essecke. Ein großes Schlafzimmer mit einem sehr breiten und fast bodentiefen Bett, auch diesem Raum befand sich ein Kamin. Aber am meisten begeisterten ihn die Bilder von der schnuckligen Sauna und dem kleinen Becken im Außenbereich. Oh ja, dort würde es Tony gefallen und ihm ganz sicher auch. Er lächelte und reichte Abby den PDA zurück. „Es wird Zeit das wir ihn zu uns holen!" Sagte er entschlossen und stand auf. „Was hast du vor?" Fragte Abby geschwind. „Den Anfängern von Italienern einen kräftigen Tritt in den Arsch verpassen und sie als Lockvögel aufstellen!" Gab Gibbs grinsen von sich.

Genau in diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür.

Jethro riss die Tür so schnell auf das McGee der davor stand deutlich sichtbar zusammen zuckte. „Äh…", kam es nur über die Lippen des jungen Agenten und als er Abby entdeckte folgte das nächste „Äh…". Abby lachte kurz und stand dann auf. „Wenn du unsere Sprache wieder mächtig bist McGee, könntest du mir dann bitte sagen was du willst?" Kam es nun wieder gewohnt schroff über Jethros Lippen. Abby war nun ebenfalls an der Tür angekommen und dachte nur, -mein armer Kleiner-.

Tim atmete tief durch. „Boss wir wissen nun dass Tony in dem Landhaus ist", erzählte er dann schnell und stellte sich auf ein Donnerwetter ein. Doch das blieb aus. „Woher?" War das einzige was nun über die Lippen des Chefermittlers kamen. „Von einer Frau Namens Lucia Alfani", erklärte Tim und stieß einen undefinierbaren Laut aus als Gibbs ihn packte und ins Zimmer zog. Schnell schloss der Chefermittler die Tür. „Wer ist das?" Verlangte er zu wissen. „Sie ist die Frau von Paolo Alfani, einer von Frederico Männern. Er muss ihr wohl etwas erzählt haben. Sie sagte er sei total zerstreut und hätte wirres Zeug geredet als er zu viel getrunken hatte…", „Was sagte er?" Tim atmete tief durch. „Angeblich etwas davon, wie ein Vater seinem Sohn so etwas antun könne! Er selbst ist Vater! Und er würde es nicht mehr ertragen den harten zu markieren…! Eben allerhand wirres Zeug, wenn man nicht den Zusammenhang kennt". Gibbs seufzte. „Ach und das hat sie dann...gerade dem NCIS auf die Nase gebunden?", „Nein Boss, der Polizei. Die hat sie dann an den NCIS weitergeleitet, weil sie wissen dass der NCIS an Frederico dran ist. Die Polizei will ihm nicht in die Quere kommen, die haben zu viel Angst vor ihm".

Abby stand da und lauschte immer geschockter den Worten ihres Freundes. Irgendwann drehte sie sich um und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa.

„Sie sagte, dass sie schon seit Jahren versucht ihren Mann zu überreden dort auszusteigen. Der hat aber angeblich zu viel Angst…!" Sagte Tim und blickte seinen Boss noch immer an. Gibbs nickte, denn ihm kamen Tonys Worte wieder in die Ohren –Man steigt nicht einfach bei der Mafia aus- hatte er ihm gesagt. „Was wenn das eine Falle ist?" Mischte sich nun Abby ein. Gibbs nickte erneut, daran dachte er auch schon die ganze Zeit. Aber wenn dies eine Falle war, so waren sie aufgeflogen und mussten so oder so schnell handeln. „Wir müssen es einfach Riskieren!" Stieß er seinen Gedanken laut aus und ging schnell ins Schlafzimmer um sich umzuziehen.

Abby sah ihrem Boss traurig nach. Sie konnte nur erahnen wie dieser sich gerade fühlen musste. Aber auch ihr ging es nicht besser. Umso dankbare war sie dafür das Tim sie einfach auf die Beine hochzog und eng an sich drückte. „Ich hab angst um ihn…", gestand sie leise. „Ich auch…", flüsterte Tim so leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte.

Als Gibbs mit den Worten, „Lasst uns gehen", wieder das kleine Wohnzimmer betrat lösten die beiden sich voneinander und folgten ihrem Boss.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20**

Vier Tage später

Ein leises Wimmern trat über seine Lippen und dies auch nur weil er sich sicher war, alleine zu sein. Noch immer trug er eine Augenbinde, wofür diese allerdings war wusste er nicht, denn er wusste wer die Männer waren die ihn quälten und außerdem war es auch ohne Augenbinde in diesem Gewölbe dunkel.

Sein ganzer Körper brannte von dem salzigen Wasser welches Frederico ihm als Foltermethode über den Körper geschüttet hatte. Das war das erste Mal gewesen das er laut aufgeschrieen hatte. Denn jede offene Wunde an seinem Körper zog das Salz bissig in sich hinein. Selbst jetzt mindestens einen Tag später schmerzte es noch. Aber vielleicht waren es auch nur die Wunden.

Er kniete auf dem Boden, noch immer waren seine Arme über dem Kopf fixiert und Tony befürchtete das er sie nach der langen Zeit nicht mehr nach unten bekam. Jedoch musste er nicht mehr sein ganzes Gewicht daran halten. Wofür er zugegeben sehr dankbar war.

Sein Vater hatte wirklich noch einiges auf Lager gehabt, aber das schlimmste an all dem war, dass er ihn wirklich dazu gebracht hatte zu betteln. Nicht danach, das er dem endlich ein Ende setzten solle, nein, er wollte nicht noch von den Entzugserscheinungen gequält werden. Eine sadistische Art seinen Sohn zu misshandeln, ihn unter Drogen zu setzten. Jetzt wo er mal klar im Kopf war, was wirklich die letzten paar Tage selten geworden war, erwischte er sich zum ersten mal wie er sich wirklich danach sehnte zu sterben. Selbst das Bild von Jethro was er sich immer ins Gedächtnis gerufen hatte, war nicht mehr so deutlich um die Todessehnsucht zu unterdrücken.

Ja er hatte aufgegeben, auch wenn er dies seinem Vater noch immer nicht zeigte. Aber Tony war sich mehr denn je sicher, dass sein Leben hier unten enden würde. Niemals wieder, würde er die Wärme von Jethro spüren, seine Stimme hören, seinen Geruch wahrnehmen.

Die Tür wurde lautstark geöffnet und Tony zuckte zusammen. Mit schnellen Schritten kam jemand auf ihn zu und er spürte wie sich dieser jemand an seinen Handgelenken zu schaffen machte. Die Eisenbeschläge lösten sich und seine Arme wurden brutal nach unten gedrückt woraufhin Tony zum zweiten Mal lauthals aufschrie, zumindest soweit es seine Kraft noch zuließ. Er hatte das Gefühl man hätte ihm beide Arme auf einmal gebrochen. Was natürlich nicht der Fall war! Grob packte der Mann zu und riss ihn auf die Beine. Jetzt nahm Tony erst den Geruch des Fremden wahr, es war sein Vater.

„Du bist mein Freifahrtschein Anthony", flüsterte dieser ihm gehässig ins Ohr und dirigierte ihn aus dem Keller die Treppe hinauf. Freifahrtschein? Was sollte das bedeuten. Umso höher sie die Treppe kamen umso lauter wurde der Tumult, Schüsse, Stimmen…

Tony dachte im ersten Moment sich verhört zu haben, aber das hatte er nicht. Jemand hatte seinen Vater nach all den Jahren in eine Falle gelockt, eine Falle die er sich selbst geöffnet hatte. Ein grinsen huschte über Tonys Gesicht, doch es erstarb schnell als er den kühlen lauf einer Waffe an seiner Schläfe spürte und sein Vater laut rief „Wenn ihr nicht wollt das er stirbt, dann legt Eure Waffen nieder".

Jethro blickte vorsichtig von seiner Deckung auf als er eine barsche befehlende Stimme hörte und erkannte dann Frederico. Ihm stockte der Atem als er auch Tony erkannte. Sein ganzer Körper war von Blut überzogen. Einige tiefe Wunden konnte er schon aus der Ferne gut erkennen. Er trug eine dunkle Augenbinde, was vielleicht Momentan auch besser war. Er ging erneut in Deckung um aus dem Schussfeld von einem von Fredericos Männern zu kommen. Keiner von den NCIS Beamten Schoss noch. Sie hörten alle auf Fredericos Drohung.

Jethro hatte es viel Mühe und Nerven gekostete, die Beamten vom italienischen NCIS zu überzeugen, dass es Primär wichtig war Tony dort lebend heraus zu bekommen. Denn alles wo sie wirklich scharf waren, war Frederico endlich auf frischer Tat zu erwischen und ihn endlich ein zu buchten. Zum Glück hatte es Jethro geschafft, denn sonst würden einer der Scharfschützen ohne auf Tony zu achten einfach auf Frederico schießen.

„Boss was sollen wir machen", fragte McGee verzweifelt. „Wir müssen ihn durchlassen", erklang die Stimme des Italienischen Chefermittlers. Dieser erntete sofort von Gibbs einen bösen Blick. Eins war klar, sobald Frederico sein Fahrzeug erreicht hatte, würde er Tony töten. Nein, dass würde er nie und nimmer zulassen. Nicht wo er jetzt die Sicherheit hatte, das sein Partner noch lebte. Mehr oder weniger zumindest. „Halten Sie ihn einen Moment auf und lassen ihn dann passieren…", verlangte Gibbs. „Weswegen!" Fragte der Italienische Beamte. „Das geht sie einen verfluchten Scheißdreck an. Befolgen sie meinen Befehl oder ich mach ihnen das Leben zur Hölle, klar!" Zischte Gibbs leise. „Also damit ist nicht zu scherzen", warf Tim ein und grinste kurz in Richtung des Italieners. „Gut, machen sie was sie vorhaben, aber lange werden wir ihn nicht aufhalten können".

Gibbs und McGee waren nahe genug an der Tür sodass sie diese ohne von Frederico bemerkt zu werden die große Halle verlassen konnte. Zum Glück hatte Frederico nicht den Blick auf ihn gerichtet gehabt als er zu ihm sah. So wusste dieser nicht dass auch er hier anwesend war, so hoffte Jethro zumindest. „McGee, komm", befahl Gibbs leise und verschwand aus der Tür. Tim folgte ihm geduckt. „Was hast du vor?" Wollte Tim sogleich wissen und folgte seinem Boss zum Auto. Dort riss Gibbs den Kofferraum auf und griff nach einem schwarzen Koffer.

„Ich muss dort hoch auf den Turm McGee, die Tür ist mit einem Sicherheitscode versehen, du hast nicht lange Zeit". Tim verstand sofort und nickte kurz. Auch er griff sich eine Tasche wo die wichtigsten Geräte drin waren um jegliche Arten von Sicherheitssystemen schnell zu deaktiviern. Auf dem Weg zum Turm erledigte Gibbs noch eine der Wachen im Handumdrehen. Ihm war alles egal, alles außer Tony, und wenn Frederico mit diesem aus dem Haus kam, musste er bereit sein.

Stunden schienen zu vergehen bis Tim es geschafft hatte die Tür zu öffnen. Sofort betrat der Chefermittler den Turm der wohl als eine Art Wachturm diente. Offen und breit, nur ein Geländer umrahmte den Turm zur Sicherheit. Genau passend, das brauchte er jetzt. In wenigen Sekunden hatte er den Koffer geöffnet und holte ein Scharfschützengewehr heraus. Als er es in die Hand nahm schloss er kurz die Augen.

Es war verdammt lange her, dass er solche ein Gewehr in der Hand gehalten hatte. „Boss?" Erklang McGees Stimme. „Was?" Gibbs sah ihn an. „Was…was soll ich machen?" Fragte Tim schon fast verzweifelt. Gibbs sah die Angst und die Hoffnung ins Tims Augen wie sie miteinander kämpften. „Bete für Tony!" Antwortete er und legte sich flach auf den Boden. „Und leg dich verdammt nochmal hin McGee", befahl Gibbs mit leiser strenger Stimme und winkte dann mit einer Hand Richtung Boden. Sofort legte sich Tim hin, seine Waffe in der linken Hand um im Notfall, vielleicht auch noch schnell reagieren zu können. So befanden sich beide nun in einem Winkel, wo man sie unmöglich von unten sehen konnte, sie aber alles im Blick hatten.

Beten? Dachte Tim und seufzte leise. Ja das war wohl das einzige was jetzt noch half. Nein, das war es nicht. Es war das Vertrauen was er in seinen Boss hatte!

Es dauerte keine Minute mehr da trat Frederico aus der Tür, blickte sich hektisch um und ging langsam Rückwärts in Richtung seines Autos. Keiner seiner eigenen Männer folgte ihm. Was ein Arschloch, dachte Gibbs. Er hatte seine Männer den Beamten zum Futter vorgeworfen und versuchte nur seinen eigenen Arsch zu retten. Leider hielt Frederico Tony so blöd vor sich, dass er noch nicht schießen konnte.

Sein Herz klopfte und ein leichtes Rauschen machte sich in seinen Ohren bemerkbar. Ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, wie sehr diese Situation ihn gerade mitnahm. Doch er durfte jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren. Er musste treffen, egal wie, egal wo.

Frederico war endlich an seinem Auto angelangt. Noch immer drückte er Tony den Lauf seiner Waffe gegen die Schläfe. „Kannst du ihn riechen den Tod?" Hauchte er seinem Sohn leise ins Ohr. Tony schluckte schwer. Die Hoffnung die eben in ihm aufgeflammt war, das alles zu überleben war erneut verloschen. Schon seit er die frische Luft von draußen Atmete hatte er erneut aufgeben, den alle die seinen Tot verhindern hätten können, waren wetten nicht mehr in seiner Nähe. „Nein", gab er leise von sich. Ein leichtes Zittern durchfuhr seinen Körper. „Du hast Angst, nicht wahr?" Fragte Frederico gehässig. „Nein", gab Tony kühl von sich.

Oh doch er hatte Angst, panische Angst die seinen Körper stark lähmte. In ein paar Sekunden ist es vorbei, dachte er. Aber dieser Gedanke beruhigte ihn nicht. Wieder fing ein Teil in seinem Körper an zu kämpfen. Du kannst nicht aufgeben, erst recht nicht jetzt wo du dir so sicher bist das Jethro lebt, flüsterte ihm eine mutige Stimme in seinem inneren zu. Und sie hatte recht, solange in seinem Körper noch leben herrschte, durfte er sich nicht unterbekommen lassen, niemals.

Vielleicht war es der letzte Versuch den er nun machte, vielleicht würde ihm das den sicheren Tod bringen, aber dieser war nun eh schon zum greifen nahe, also warum nicht versuchen diesem zu entkommen.

Tony atmete einige male tief durch. „Du hast recht", erklärte Tony leise. „Mit was?" Wollte sein Vater wissen. „Ich kann den Tod riechen", flüsterte der Agent und ein kurzes schmunzeln umschmiegte seine Gesichtszüge. „Fühlt sich toll an oder?" Wollte Frederico wissen woraufhin Tony begann zu lachen. „Oh ja. Vor allem weil es nicht meiner sein wird", stieß er aus, raffte die letzte Kraft in seinem Körper zusammen stieß mit dem rechten Ellenbogen nach hinten und riss gleichzeitig den Lauf der Waffe mit der anderen Hand hoch. Ein Schuss ertönte und kurz darauf ein zweiter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21**

Tony war bei dem ersten Schuss so zusammengezuckt, dass er den Halt unter den Beinen verloren hatte. Als er den zweiten Schuss vernahm drückte er sich aus Reflex noch näher dem Boden entgegen. Er riss sich die Augenbinde ab und blickte neben sich. Das Bild vor seinen Augen war verschwommen, zu lange hatte er seine Augen nicht mehr wirklich benutzt. Doch langsam konnte etwas erkennen.

Er blickte direkt in das entsetzt Gesicht seines Vaters, der neben ihm lag. Ein kleines Blutrinnsal floss aus der Schusswunde in seinem Kopf. Tony schluckte schwer. Sein Vater war tot und er? Er lebte!

Er senkte den Kopf sodass die Stirn den Boden berührte und schloss seine Augen wieder da diese wegen des brennenden Schmerzes darin anfingen zu Tränen. Es war vorbei er hatte seinen Vater wirklich überlebt. Tränen der Erleichterung mischten sich noch unter die eh schon vorhandenen und liefen über seine Wangen. Aber die Tränen waren auch jene die er aus Angst zuvor nie zeigen wollte. Es war endlich vorbei! Alles was er hatte ertragen müssen, in seiner Kindheit, in seiner Jugend und jetzt, es war vorbei.

„Tony…", hörte er jemanden von weitem rufen. Zumindest hörte sich die Stimme sehr weit entfernt an. Aber es war Jethro. Eine unverkennbare Stimme für Tony. Nur ein Mann auf dieser Welt hatte solche eine Stimme. Es konnte doch nicht möglich sein. Jethro war in D.C. Ein knappes lächeln zeigte sich für wenige Sekunden, nein sein Freund war ihm gefolgt, er hatte ihn aufgespürt und ihn gerettet. Jetzt war er irgendwo in seinem inneren wirklich froh, nicht aufgegeben zu haben. Er spürte er wie zwei Hände ihn vorsichtig griffen und ihn zu sich umdrehten. „Tony?" Erklang erneut Jethros Stimme, noch immer klang sie weit entfernt. „Jeth…", antworte der Jüngere leise, öffnete kurz seine Augen und als er ihn verschwommen wahrnahm, schloss er sie wieder.

Jethro atmete erleichtert aus. Die ganze Aktion eben hätte anders ausgehen können. Auch war er sich nicht sicher gewesen ob Fredericos Kugel seinen Partner getroffen hatte oder nicht. Tony war hinter dem Auto zusammengebrochen. Genau da hatte er geschossen und war dann losgerannt. Aber jetzt, als er sah das sein Freund am Leben war fiel jede Angst von ihm. Vorsichtig um ihm weitere Schmerzen zu ersparen zog er ihn in seine Arme. „Es ist vorbei Tony", flüsterte er dem Jüngeren leise entgegen. „Es ist alles vorbei", wiederholte er nochmals. „Jeth…", erklang Tonys verzweifelte Stimme. „Schhh….es ist alles gut…", versuchte der Chefermittler seinen Partner etwas zu beruhigen. In ihm selbst jedoch tobte ein Sturm. Ein Sturm der Erleichterung aber auch der Angst. Noch war er weit davon entfernt auch nur erahnen zu können, was Tony alles wiederfahren war.

McGee kam kurze Zeit nach Jethro bei Tony an und sah zu den beiden. Er atmete tief durch als er erkannte, dass sein Kollege noch lebte. Doch gleichzeitig war er auch über dessen Zustand erschrocken. Ebenso wie Ziva die nun ebenfalls zu ihnen gerannt kam. „Lebt er?" Wollte die Israelin wissen. „Ja", sagte McGee leise „Mehr oder weniger", fügte er dann noch leiser hinzu.

„Natürlich leb ich…was denkst du den…", meine Tony einen Moment später leise und seufzte danach flach auf. „Ich…könnte jetzt ne dusche…und was zu essen vertragen…", murmelte er dann kaum hörbar. Jethro konnte nicht anders als kurz grinsen. Typisch Tony, konnte in allen Lebenslagen und Situationen ans Essen denken. Aber weiß Gott wie lange er nichts mehr hatte. „Das glaub ich dir. Aber dieses Mal kommst du ums Krankenhaus nicht rum", meinte Jethro leise und strich Tony sanft über die Wange. „So en scheiß", kommentierte Tony, aber es war ihm egal, solange er endlich was zu essen und ein wenig Ruhe bekommen würde.

Jethro lief von einer Seite des Krankenhaus Flures zur Anderen. Seit gut einer Stunde wurde Tony von den Ärzten behandelt und sie waren dazu verdonnert zu warten. Den dritten Kaffee hatte er intus und ein etwas längeres Gespräch mit Jen schon hinter sich gebracht. Jedoch sollte er die Direktorin nochmal anrufen sobald sie mehr über Tonys befinden wussten.

Sie hatten kurz nachdem sie alles in dem Landhaus im Griff hatten den Krankenwagen gerufen. Doch noch bevor dieser eingetroffen war, hatte Tony das Bewusstsein verloren. In diesem Moment hatte sich Gibbs sehr darüber geärgert, Abby und Ducky nicht mitgenommen zu haben. Er, Ziva und McGee waren dann dem Krankenwagen nachgefahren und gut zehn Minuten später waren auch Abby und Ducky eingetroffen.

Er blieb stehen und blickte auf die Uhr an der Gegenüberliegenden Wand. Jetzt musste doch bald mal ein Arzt kommen und ihnen sagen was Sache ist. Vieles ging dem Chefermittler durch den Kopf, vor allem die Frage was man seinem Geliebten angetan hatte in den Wochen wo er verschwunden war. Welche Peinigungen musste er über sich ergehen lassen haben? Er seufzte schwer. Tony hatte ihm nicht mal die Sachen aus seiner Vergangenheit erzählt, da würde er ihm wetten nicht das auf die Nase binden was noch in naher Gegenwart passiert war.

Als die Tür zum Behandlungszimmer aufging, hob Gibbs den Kopf. Auch die anderen sammelten sich nun bei ihrem Boss. „Wie sieht es aus?" Verlangte Jethro sofort zu wissen. Abby drückte sich fest in Tims Arme. Ihr konnte man am deutlichsten die Angst ansehen. Der Arzt musterte die Gruppe einen Moment und seufzte kurz. „Nun", setzte er an. „…sein Körper zeigt viele tiefe Spuren von Misshandlung. Einige davon haben sich stark entzündet. Es ist ein Wunder das er noch keine Blutvergiftung hatte. Desweiteren sind seine Augen überaus empfindlich und reagieren zu stark auf Lichteinfall, was wohl von einem langen Aufenthalt im Dunkeln zurück zu führen ist", der Arzt brach ab und atmete tief durch. Es war ein Wunder das dieser Mann noch am Leben war.

„Es gibt noch etwas, oder?" Fragte Ducky nun. Der Arzt nickte „In seinem Blut wurden Rückstände eines synthetischen Produkts gefunden", erklärte der Doktor. „Drogen?" Warf Abby nun fragend ein. Der Arzt nickte. „Wir haben seine Wunden behandelt und führen im Blut sowie ein Antibiotikum zu. Desweiteren haben wir vorerst den Raum abgedunkelt", „Können wir zu ihm?" Fragte Ziva nun, der man jetzt auch die Sorge ansehen konnte. „Er braucht Ruhe", versuchte der Arzt zu erklären. „Bitte…", bettelte Abby fast. „Lassen sie immerhin einen von uns kurz zu ihm", bat McGee nun.

Der Arzt dachte kurz darüber nach und nickte dann zustimmend. „In Ordnung einen! Aber nicht zu lange. Wie gesagt er braucht jetzt Ruhe". Alle blickten sich einen Moment an. Ohne, dass sie ein Wort miteinander gesprochen hatte folgte Jethro dem Arzt und die anderen setzte sich wieder hin. Für alle war es selbstverständlich, dass Jethro zu Tony konnte.

Tony hatte gehört wie die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufging. Während der Behandlung war er langsam wieder zu sich gekommen. Die ersten Sekunden war er total verwirrt gewesen, doch dann fühlte er nur noch Dankbarkeit, dass man ihn gerettet hatte und ihm nun half. Er hörte wie ein Stuhl an sein Bett gezogen wurde. Also war es schon mal kein Arzt. Nur wenige Sekunden später spürte er wie eine warme Hand seine kühle umschloss und die andere Hand sanft über seine Wange strich. Jetzt konnte Tony den vertrauten Geruch wahrnehmen. Jethro, dachte er erleichtert und versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er den Älteren erkannte, im Zimmer war es zwar nicht sonderlich hell und dennoch brannte das dämmrige Licht in seinen Augen.

Jethro hatte natürlich bemerkt wie die Augenlider begannen zu flatter. Er war aufgestanden und sah nun direkt in die leicht getrübten Augen seines Partners. Kurz darauf bildeten sich Tränen in Tonys Augen. Im ersten Moment dachte Jethro das es vielleicht daran lag das es dem Jüngeren weh tat die Augen offen zu haben. Was schnell anzunehmen war, nach den Worten des Arztes. Aber an Tonys Blick erkannte er, dass diese Tränen einen anderen Grund hatten. „Hey…", flüsterte er seinen Partner leise entgegen und strich eine Träne von seiner Wange weg. „Es ist vorbei Tony…", sagte er wie schon beim Landhaus.

Aber dass Worte momentan nicht halfen, erkannte Jethro schnell. Also setzte sich er auf die Bettkante, half Tony sich aufzusetzen und zog ihn dann Vorsichtig in seine Arme. Sofort spürte er wie der Jüngere ihn mit aller Kraft die er momentan aufbringen konnte festhielt. Es tat weh, Tony so zu sehen, denn das zerstörte vollkommen das Bild des wilden immer gut gelaunten Agents der seine Nerven an der Arbeit manchmal bis aufs feinste strapazierte. Es zerstörte das Bild von dem jungen Mann der abends friedlich in seinen Armen schlief und es sogar schaffte im Schlaf noch dumme Sprüche zu reisen. Das zeigte nun, eine weitere Seite an seinem Partner, eine die er noch nie kennen gelernt hatte und mit welcher er selbst erst umzugehen lernen musste. Aber eines war dem Chefermittler klar, er würde an Tonys Seite bleiben, egal was kommen würde.

Sanft kraulte er den Jüngeren im Nacken, der Ort der wohl mit die wenigsten Verletzungen aufwies. Er ließ ihn einfach weinen. Flüsterte ab und an leise, liebevolle Worte in sein Ohr und bemerkte wie sich der Jüngere nach und nach wieder begann zu beruhigen. „Ich will…hier weg Jethro…", bat Tony ihn und schniefte kurz auf. Jethro half ihm sich wieder vorsichtig hin zu legen und sah ihn dann ernst an. „Das kann ich verstehen. Ich weiß wie sehr du Krankenhäuser hasst. Aber Tony, es geht momentan nicht. Du bist zu schwach!" Versuchte er dem Jüngeren zu erklären. „Nein. Ich will weg aus Italien…", korrigierte Tony ihn leise und schloss nun seine Augen.

Das allerdings wurde noch deutlich schwerer. Kein Arzt würde ihn für eine Überlieferung an das Bethesda in Washington das ok geben. Obwohl, sie hatten ihren eigenen Arzt ja dabei. Gut Pathologe, aber vielleicht würde sich da was machen lassen. Die Hoffnung zerstörte Jethro jedoch gleich wieder in seinem Kopf, denn sie waren der NCIS und nicht der CIA oder das FBI. Der NCIS hatte keine Privatmaschine, also war es ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Nun gut, er würde mit Jen sprechen.

„Ich werde sehen was ich machen kann, aber in Washington musst du wieder ins Krankenhaus…", erklärte Gibbs leise. „Das ist mir egal!" Erwiderte Tony schon fast schläfrig. Momentan war ihm das wirklich egal.


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22 **

„Wie geht es ihm?" Fragte Abby sogleich als Gibbs wieder bei ihnen war. „Nicht gut Abbs…", antwortete der Chefermittler leise. Nicht gut, war noch maßlos untertrieben gewesen. „McGee, tu mir einen gefallen und Frage den behandelten Arzt wann Tony frühestens Transportfähig ist", „Wohin?" Tim stand auf und sah seinen Boss fragend an. „Nach Washington ins Bethesda", erklärte Gibbs. „Jethro du willst doch nicht dem armen Jungen so einen Flug zumuten", warf Ducky entsetzt ein. Unmöglich konnten sie Tony solch einen Flug zumuten, nicht mal in der ersten Klasse! Wenn dann musste er liegend zurück nach Washington gebracht werden. Aber wie? Ducky seufzte schwer. „Wollen nicht. Aber alleine zu wissen dass er in Italien ist macht ihm Angst Ducky. Er hat Panik! Er will weg und bevor er irgendwas dummes deswegen anstellt, würde ich ihn gerne von hier wegbringen!" Erklärte Jethro leise und ging Richtung Ausgange. Er wusste wie Tony sein konnte und er ahnte, dass dieser flüchten oder sonst was machen würde, wenn er auch nur annähernd wieder die Kraft dazu besaß. „Wo willst du denn hin Jethro?" Rief Ducky ihm nach. „Ich kümmer mich um einen Privatjet!" Nach diesen Worten war Jethro verschwunden.

Abby stand da und sah Jethro hinterher bevor sie sich zu Ducky drehte. „Kann man ihm denn schon so was zumuten?" Wollte die junge Goth wissen. Ducky seufzte schwer, denn was das anging war er überfragt. Er wusste nicht wie Tonys Werte aussahen, er wusste nicht genau was für Verletzungen er hatte. Aber wenn sie einen Privatjet hätten wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit schon viel größer das sie Tony ohne größere Probleme wieder nach Washington bekamen. Schließlich gab es dann die Möglichkeit den jungen Agent liegen zu Transportieren. „Das bekomme ich raus", mischte sich McGee ein, lächelte seine Freundin sanft an und verschwand kurz darauf. Ziva setzte sich wieder und schloss einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Sie befürchtet langsam, dass der ganze Horror noch kein Ende hatte. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste woher dieses ungute Gefühl kam, so war es stark genug sie in dauerhafte Alarmbereitschaft zu setzten.

„Wo will Gibbs eigentlich einen Privatjet herbekommen?" Wollte die Israelin wissen. „Ich schätze, dass FBI schuldet uns noch was", merkte Ducky mit einem grinsen an. „Ach ist das so? Wegen was denn?" Fragte Ziva zugleich äußerst neugierig. Ducky lächelte die Israelin an. „Nun, das fragst du besser Jethro, aber ich warne dich vor, diese Frage könnte deinem Hinterkopf vielleicht etwas schaden!" Das war lediglich die eine Warnung davor das Gibbs ihr erst für diese Frage die schlimmste Kopfnuss ihres des Lebens verpassen würde und sie dann so mit Aktenarbeit zudecken würde bis ihr hören und sehen verging…

Eine Woche war nun vergangen und langsam setzte wieder der Alltag für das Team ein. Außer für Jethro und Tony nicht! Es hatte viel Überredungskunst gebraucht um Tony nach D.C zu bringen, aber es war ihnen gelungen. Jethro hatte Tobias daran erinnert, dass dieser ihm noch einen großen Gefallen schuldete und dieser tarnte den Flug des Privatjets nach Italien und zurück als einen Einsatz. Auch Jen wusste davon und obwohl sie dagegen war, Tony in diesem Zustand nach D.C holen zu lassen, sagte sie nichts. Sie wusste, dass Jethro es so oder so gemacht hätte.

Tony hatte den Flug mehr oder weniger schlafend verbracht. Und wachte erst wirklich wieder im Bethesda auf. Alles in allem schien es nun wieder in die positive Richtung zu gehen…

Der Arzt betrat Tonys Zimmer und sofort drehte sich Jethro um, um diesen anzusehen. Auch Tony öffnete nun wieder seine Augen. „Und wann kann ich ihn mit nach Hause nehmen?" Fragte Jethro und wartete ebenso gespannt wie Tony auf die Antwort. „Nun, das ist eine gute Frage. Seine Augen haben sich zum Glück ohne weitere Probleme wieder an die Helligkeit gewöhnt und auch seine Wunden heilen gut…", erklärte der Arzt. „Aber?" Fragte Tony nun, der noch immer die Hoffnung hatte, heute endlich nach Hause zu dürfen. Einen Moment schwieg der Arzt, dann jedoch gab er seine Bedenken laut kund „Man hat sie stark unter Drogen gesetzt Mr. DiNozzo", „Aber davon merke ich nichts mehr!" Fiel Tony ihm schnell ins Wort. „Das mag sein, da sie unter dem Einfluss von Schmerzmittel stehen." Erklärte der Arzt. „Wenn sie jetzt nach Hause gehen, bekommen sie nur noch leichte Schmerzmittel und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Entzugserscheinungen auftreten ist sehr hoch. Wir würden das gerne alles hier im Auge behalten".

„Müsste das Mittel nicht schon aus seinem Körper raus sein?" Fragte Jethro nun leise. Der Arzt nickte. „Eigentlich schon, aber es befinden sich noch immer Rückstände. Warum das so ist, ist uns bisher noch ein Rätsel. Es kann sein das sein Körper es nicht schafft gewisse Stoffe abzubauen, oder besser gesagt einfach zum Abbau länger braucht!" Meinte der Arzt und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.

Jethro erhob sich von Tonys Bett und ging zur Tür. „Kann ich sie mal sprechen Doc?" Der Arzt nickte und folgte Jethro aus dem Zimmer.

Tony versuchte zwar angestrengt dem Gespräch auf dem Flur zu lauschen, doch er verstand kein Wort. Nicht mal als Jethro deutlich lauter wurde. Er wollte hier raus, die Wände schienen von Tag zu Tag immer näher auf ihn zu zukommen. Er wollte nach Hause und endlich das geschehene vergessen. Bisher hatte er noch nicht einmal darüber geredet was passiert war und er hoffte, dass er dies auch nicht musste. Aber er kannte Jethro, dieser würde nur einen passenden Moment abwarten und ihn dann Fragen, aber der Ältere durfte keine Antwort von ihm erwarten, denn er war nicht bereit darüber zu reden. Noch nicht!

Als die Tür wieder aufging, schreckte Tony aus seinen Gedanken und blickte direkt in die sanften blauen Augen seines Partners. „Und?" Hakte Tony leise nach. Jethro lächelte kurz „Ich nehm dich jetzt mit!" Erklärte er dem Jüngeren und sah deutlich wie Tonys Augen kurz freudig aufleuchteten. Doch gleich darauf verschwand das leuchten wieder und Tony legte wieder seinen undurchdringlichen Blick auf.

Jethro baute wieder an wenig an seinem Boot und hing seinen Gedanken dabei nach. Es war schon fast Mitternacht und Tony lag seit zwei Stunden im Bett. Jedoch nicht in ihrem Bett, sondern im Gästebett. Sehr kleinlaut hatte Tony ihn beim Abendessen gefragt, ob es ihm etwas ausmachen würde, wenn er die nächste Zeit erst mal im Gästezimmer schlafen würde. Er hatte daraufhin nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Natürlich machte es ihm etwas aus, denn es bestätigte seine Befürchtung, dass Tony begann sich von ihm zurück zu ziehen. Schon im Krankenhaus hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, das Tony fast erleichtert gewesen war wenn er sich immer auf den Heimweg gemacht hatte. Er wollte ihn nicht verlieren, aber das würde er, wenn ihm nicht bald einfiel wie er Tony dazu bekommen konnte ihm endlich hundert Prozent zu vertrauen. Sein Partner vertraute ihm zwar, aber einfach nicht genug um ihm von seiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen und von dem was erst vor kurzen passiert war.

Jethro legte den Pinsel weg, den er schon seit vier Minuten eh nur reglos in der Hand gehalten hatte. Griff die Flasche Whisky und schüttet etwas davon in seine weiße Tasse. Mit einem großen Schluck leerte er die Tasse und stellte sie wieder ab. Er lehnte sich gegen die Werkbank und sah auf sein Boot. Es störte ihn, nicht zu wissen wie er an Tony rankommen konnte, den knallharten Weg wollte er nicht gehen, denn der Jüngere war schon verschreckt genug. Auch wenn Tony versuchte sich zu geben wie früher, so schaffte er dies nicht. Alles war anders, seine Art wie er Sprach, seine Handlungen…

Jethro rieb sich über die müden Augen. Er musste einen Weg finden und das schnell.

Langsam ging er die Kellertreppe nach oben und schaltete dann das Licht im Keller aus. Das Licht im Wohnzimmer drückte er ebenfalls aus und ging dann leise nach oben. Er öffnete die Tür zum Gästezimmer und sah Tony an. Dieser hatte das kleine Licht am Nachttisch angelassen und Jethro war sich sicher, dass dies Extra war. Tony war so lange von Dunkelheit umgeben gewesen, dass diese ihm wohl nun Angst machte. Verständlich, aber diese Angst musste der Jüngere auch wieder los werden. Das jedoch war wohl das kleinste Problem.

Vorsichtig setzte sich Jethro zu ihm ans Bett und blickte in Tonys Gesicht. Erst jetzt konnte er den leichten Schweißfilm sehen der über Tonys Haut lag. Vorsichtig, um den Jüngeren nicht zu wecken glitt er mit einer Hand an dessen Stirn um nach seiner Temperatur zu fühlen. Negativ, Fieber hatte er nicht. War es ihm einfach nur zu warm? Nein, nicht möglich, denn seine Haut war kalt. Entweder hatte er also Angst, oder der Entzug der Drogen machte sich nun bemerkbar. Vielleicht waren es aber auch Schmerzen? Jethro fühlte sich verdammt Hilflos, was sollte er nur machen? Wie gerne hätte er seinen alten Partner wieder, der der immer alle ärgerte, der frech war, aber auch für einen da war, wenn man ihn brauchte.

„Jeth?" Erklang Tonys müde Stimme und der Jüngere öffnete langsam seine Augen. „Hm?" Gab Jethro nur von sich und lächelte seinen Geliebten sanft an. „Was machst du hier?" Wollte Tony wissen und setzte sich auf. „Ich war auf dem Weg ins Bett und dachte ich schau nochmal nach dir", erklärte Jethro. Tony rieb sich über die Stirn und seufzte schwer „Vielleicht sollte ich duschen", gab er leise murrend von sich als er selbst feststellen musste, dass er durchgeschwitzt war. „Hast du Schmerzen?" Tony blickte auf und schüttelte den Kopf „Nein!" Gab er knapp aber ehrlich von sich. „Tony ich…", begann Jethro leise doch Tony fiel ihm gleich ins Wort „…du machst dir Sorgen, ich weiß. Deine Augen teilen mir das deutlich mit. Und auch wenn ich jetzt sage, dass brauchst du nicht, so machst du es!" Jethro nickte knapp.

„Gib mir ein wenig Zeit Jethro, bitte!" Der Ältere nickte knapp und stand dann auf. „Alle Zeit die du brauchst", antwortete er mit erstickter Stimme und ging zur Tür. Natürlich wollte er Tony Zeit geben, aber die Angst, dass dieser sich von ihm Trennen würde war deutlich größer geworden. Als seine Ex-Frauen sich von ihm trennten, war es eine Erleichterung gewesen, aber wenn Tony sich trennen würde, dann war alles vorbei, dass wusste Jethro. Denn Tony gehörte zu ihm, er war verantwortlich dafür, dass sein Herz schlug!

„Jethro?" Der Ältere blieb in der Tür stehen und drehte sich um. Tony streckte ihm seine linke Hand entgegen und mit nur wenigen Schritten war er wieder bei ihm und griff nach dieser. Langsam zog Tony ihn zu sich und suchte Jethros Lippen zu einem kurzen sanften Kuss auf. „Ich liebe dich! Daran hat und wird sich nichts ändern, ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen. Ich brauche die Zeit nicht um über uns nach zu denken, ich brauche sie um das was passiert ist so zu ordnen um dich irgendwann daran Teil haben zu lassen", erklärte Tony und küsste den Älteren noch mal.

Jethro fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und er lächelte kurz. „Sag mir wenn du mich brauchst, ja?" Bat er Tony und strich ihm durch das leicht verschwitze Haar. „Das werde ich und nun leg dich schlafen!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 23**

Eine Woche war vergangen. Tony schien es von Tag zu Tag besser zu gehen, doch war dem nicht so. Jethro hatte früh genug gelernt hinter jede Fassade seines Freundes zu blicken. Auch wenn er nach außen hin fit und schon fast wieder überaus fröhlich erschien, so zeigte Tonys Augen genau das Gegenteil an. Jethro erkannte bei fast jedem Menschen in den Augen ob er log oder wie es ihm ging, etwas was ihm schon oft hilfreich gewesen war. Doch dieses Mal half ihm diese Erkenntnis nicht sonderlich viel, den er wusste nicht wie er sein Wissen umsetzten sollte ohne Tony zu verletzen.

Noch im Halbschlaf war Jethro die Treppe nach unten gegangen, hatte die Kaffeemaschine angestellt und die Zeitung vor der Tür geholt. Als er die Küche wieder betreten hatte, warf er die Zeitung auf den Tisch und blickte streng zur Kaffeemaschine. „Mach schon hin", knurrte er leise. Schade, dass man diese technischen Geräte nicht einschüchtern konnte. Gut eine Minute später trank er gierig einen Schluck aus seiner schwarzen Tasse und setzte sich an den Tisch. Er hatte lange überlegt auf zu stehen, denn Tony hatte nun die erste Nacht wieder bei ihm geschlafen. Aber seine Kaffeesucht war deutlich stärker gewesen. Er schlug die Zeitung auf und blätterte sie durch. Ab und an las er einen Artikel doch bei den meisten überflog er nur die Überschrift. Stand eh nur Schrott drin!

Als er gerade dabei war sich eine zweite Tasse Kaffee zu machen betrat Tony die Küche. „Morgen", begrüßte Tony seinen Freund schläfrig und gähnte kurz. Jethro lächelte kurz „Gut geschlafen?" Fragte er und Tony trat lächelnd auf ihn zu. „Wie ein Stein", antwortete er und machte sich an der Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen nachdem Jethro seine zweite Tasse voll hatte. Als erstes drehte er die Stärke des Kaffees fast um die Hälfte zurück, er wollte nur wach werden und nicht sterben.

Jethro hatte seine Tasse auf dem Tisch abgestellt und trat nun hinter Tony. Langsam legte er einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn gegen sich. „Ich liebe dich", hauchte er ihm leise ins Ohr und war gespannt auf Tonys Reaktion. Wie erwartet war sie anders als er sie von dem wirklich fröhlichen Tony kannte. Denn der Jüngere seufzte leise und hauchte dann „Ich dich auch", zurück. Damals hätte Tony sich in der Umarmung zu ihm gedreht ihn angelächelt und erst mal geküsst bevor er diese drei süßen Worte gesagt hätte.

Jethro löste sich von dem Jüngeren und setzte sich wieder. Tony setzte sich ihm gegenüber und trank einen Schluck. „Was hast du heute vor?" Fragte Jethro leise und blickte seinen Partner an. Tony griff nach der Zeitung „Weiß nicht, ich wollte vielleicht mal eine Runde joggen gehen", erzählte er, blickte auf das Titelblatt und schob die Zeitung wieder weg. „Fühlst du dich dafür fit genug?" Wollte Jethro besorgt wissen. „Natürlich, sonst würde ich es nicht vorhaben", entgegnete der Jüngere und lächelte seinen Partner an. „Soll ich mitkommen?" Tony schüttelte auf diese Frage hin gleich den Kopf. „Nicht nötig, wenn was sein sollte ruf ich an. Du bist doch mit einem Bein schon wieder im Keller bei deinem Boot", Tony lachte leise auf und trank noch einen Schluck.

Tony lauschte Jethro Schritten. Dieser war gerade auf dem Weg in den Keller. Jetzt wo sein Partner weg war konnte er die Maske wieder fallen lassen, die er mittlerweile eisern trug. Er wusste nicht ob Jethro ihn durchschaut hatte, denn wenn, dann zeigte dieser es nicht. Aber es war ihm auch fast egal. Er hob er seine Tasse an, sofort zitterte seine Hand auf und stellte die Tasse wieder ab. Zum Glück passierte das erst jetzt. Wenn Jethro das gesehen hätte, nein daran wollte Tony besser nicht denken.

Der Jüngere atmete einige Mal tief durch. Schon die letzten drei Tage, nachdem er die Schmerzmittel abgesetzt hatte fühlte er wie ihm etwas fehlte. Erst dachte er, es läge an den Schmerzmitteln, doch dann kamen ihm die Worte des Arztes wieder in den Kopf. Entzugserscheinungen! Schöne scheiße. Er hatte gehofft, dass es schnell besser werden würde, dass das Zittern und die Schweißausbrüche schnell verschwinden würden. Doch im Gegenteil, sie wurden Schlimmer. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl als wäre er auf Entzug sondern eher als wäre er noch voll auf der Droge. Etwas was unmöglich war! Und genau deswegen hatte Tony beschlossen Joggen zu gehen, er musste sich ablenken und irgendwie seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen. Das war sicher nicht die Richtige Art, doch Tony dachte darüber nicht nach.

Er trank seinen Kaffee leer, ging nach oben und zog sich um. Eine Sporthose und ein enges Shirt welches seinen Körper verdammt gut betonte. Er stand absolut nicht auf die Schlabbershirts, erst recht nicht wenn er joggen gehen wollte. Wieder unten in der Küche griff er nach einer kleinen Flasche Wasser und seinem Handy welches er verstaute. Mit der Flasche Wasser in der Hand ging er Richtung Keller, öffnete die Tür und rief dann „Bin weg!", runter. „Melde dich wenn was ist!" Rief Jethro zurück. Tony verließ das Haus und lief sich die ersten 300 Meter erst mal mit schnellen gehen warm. Selbst das war schon anstrengend, doch ließ er den Gedanken, das joggen noch zu viel für ihn war nicht zu.

Nach gut der Hälfte seines Weges den er sonst immer gelaufen war, gab er auf und beschloss sich auf den Rückweg zu machen. Die leere Flasche Wasser hatte er schon vor fünf Minuten entsorgt. Er seufzte schwer als er sich mit normalen Schritten auf den Rückweg machte. Innerlich hatte er das Gefühl am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Doch nach außen hin zeigte sich nichts. Verdammt, kann das nicht mal aufhören? Fragte sich der Jüngere in Gedanken und überlegte mit was er sich noch ablenken konnte. Aber was Besseres als Joggen fiel ihm nicht ein. Vielleicht sollte er Jethro sagen was los war? Nein, besser nicht, der würde ihn ins Bett stecken und keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen lassen. Er hatte die letzten Wochen genug gelegen.

In der Ferne konnte Tony schob ihr Haus sehen, er blieb stehen und blickte einfach weiter dort hin. Wie war es überhaupt, dass sich die Entzugserscheinungen erst jetzt zeigten. Der Arzt sagte, dass es an den Schmerzmitteln liegen könnte. Aber dennoch, musste das Mittel was sein Vater ihm verabreicht hatte nicht längst abgebaut sein? Die Ärzte konnten sich das nicht erklären und somit bat Gibbs Abby sich dieser Sache anzunehmen. Diese jedoch hatte bisher auch nichts rausgefunden, außer das es eine total komplizierte Zusammensetzung sein musste. Mit langsamen Schritten ging er auf das Haus zu. Mittlerweile fühlte er sich so ausgepowert, dass er fast bezweifelte die letzten 300 Meter noch zu schaffen. Doch die Blöße Jethro nun anzurufen und ihn zu bitten ihm zu helfen, bei 300 Meter, würde er sich nicht geben.

Nach gut acht Minuten hatte er das Haus erreicht und setzte sich außen auf die Stufe beim Eingang. Keinen Meter mehr wollte und konnte er noch machen. Er schwitze noch immer stark und das kam nicht mehr vom joggen. Seine Kehle war staub trocken und ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus. Er lehnte sich seitlich an das Treppengeländer und schloss die Augen. Zum Glück war es nicht kalt!

Sein Handy klingelte und Tony zog es träge aus der Tasche. Er sah kurz auf das Display und hob ab. „Ja!" Gab er trocken von sich. „Tony, Abby hat eben angerufen. Hör sofort auf zu joggen. Ich hol dich ab, wo bist du?" Wollte Jethro mit leicht erregter Stimme wissen. „Ich sitze vor der Haustür", erklärte Tony und nur wenige Sekunden später hörte er wie die Tür aufgerissen wurde. Er legte auf und drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig sodass er seinen Partner ansehen konnte. Jethro kam zu ihm und blickte ihm besorgt an. „Wie fühlst du dich?" Fragte er leise und strich ihm über die verschwitze Stirn. Tony widerstand der Versuchung jetzt zu lügen, denn er wusste noch nicht was Abby herausgefunden hatte. „Erschlagen!" Nuschelte der Jüngere und ließ sich von Jethro aufhelfen und ins Wohnzimmer bringen. Jethro nickte, dass hatte befürchtet. Er setzte Tony auf dem Sofa ab und eilte in die Küche. Dort griff er eine Flasche Wasser und trat wieder an Tony ran. „Hier", er reichte dem Jüngeren die nun geöffnete Wasserflasche. Gierig trank Tony einige Schlücke. „Was hat Abby rausgefunden?" Jethro setzte sich neben seinen Freund. „Genaues weiß ich nicht, sie ist auf dem Weg hier her. Sie sagte nur, dass du das ich dich sofort heimholen solle und dass jegliche Anstrengung einem Selbstmord gleicht", gab der Chefermittler Abbys Worte weiter und musterte Tony besorgt.

„Trink", forderte der Ältere seinen Geliebten auf. Tony beäugte die halb leere Flasche kritisch. „Hat Abby gesagt du sollst mich mit Wasser abfüllen?" Fragte Tony und legte einen scherzenden Unterton in seine Frage. „Ja!" Kam es prompt von Gibbs und Tony seufzte daraufhin schwer. „Also trink!" Tony hatte keine Lust sich auf eine Diskussion einzulassen, zwar war sein Durst gestillt, aber er trank dennoch nach und nach die Flasche leer. Gerade als er die leere Flasche auf dem Tisch vor sich abstellte, betrat Abby die Wohnung. „Also wirklich Bossman, immer noch Tag der offenen Tür", gab Abby etwas erstaunt von sich. „Nur weil ich wusste, dass du kommst, Abbs!"

Die Forensikerin ging gleich auf Tony zu und beäugte ihn kritisch. Tony erwiderte den Blick eisern und fragte dann „Also, was ist das für eine Droge!" Fragte er. „Also es hat wirklich lange gedauert bis ich ansatzweiße überhaupt wusste wie ich rausfinden konnte was…", „Abbs", kam es auffordernd von Jethro der jetzt ebenfalls wissen wollte was los ist. „Das Mittel besteht aus verschiedenen Substanzen die man hier auf dem Schwarzmarkt bekommen kann. Schmerzmittel, Heroin eine absolut krasse Mischung. Das interessante daran jedoch ist, das Mittel liegt so gesagt verschlossen in seinem Körper…", erklärte Abby. „Wie meinst du das?" Fragte beide Männer gleichzeitig. „Nun um es so zu erklären, dass auch ihr es versteht…", Abby brach ab und dachte einen kurzen Moment nach. „Stellt euch einen Kern vor wo das Schmerzmittel und die Drogen drin zusammen gemischt sind und dann einen weichen Mantel, der sich um den Kern befindet!" Tony und Jethro nickten knapp. „Dieser Mantel aus Natursubstanzen, schützt diesen Kern und gibt sehr langsam nach und nach das Mittel frei. Kommt es aber zu starker Körperlicher Anstrengung so kann es sein, das der Mantel platzt und das Mittel sich in deinem Körper verteilt", „Versteh ich das richtig, ich hab da irgendwo einen Kern im Körper der von einem Mantel umhüllt ist?" Hakte Tony skeptisch nach. „Nein, nicht nur einen, Milliarden! In deinem ganzen Körper verteilt", erklärte Abby und blickte noch immer auf die beiden sitzenden Männer hinab. „Was wenn die körperliche Anstrengung zu hoch ist?" Fragte Jethro und man konnte deutlich die Besorgnis hören. Abby setzte sich nun und atmete einige male tief durch. „Dann passt der Spruch, Sport ist Mord!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Kapitel 24**

Einen Moment lang blickte der Jüngere geschockt auf die junge Goth, doch dann lehnte er sich nach hinten zurück seufzte tief auf und schloss die Augen. „Selbst nach seinem Tod macht er mir das Leben noch zur Hölle", knurrte Tony leise. Jethro griff nach Tonys Hand und drückte diese leicht, er selbst war durch diese Aussage von Abby geschockt, doch das zeigte er nach außen hin nicht. Wie immer eben! Langsam hob Jethro seinen Blick und sah Abby wieder an. „Wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit das sich schon was gelöst hat in seinem Körper?" Fragte er die Forensikerin. „Du meinst bis eine Kapsel bricht und sich eine tödliche Dosis freigibt", korrigierte Abby ihren Boss. „Gering bis unmöglich!" Fügte die junge Frau dann als sie Gibbs leicht wütenden Blick sah schnell hinzu. „Sicher?" Wollte Jethro wissen. „Sollte der Mantel einer dieser, ich nenn es mal Zellen, brechen…", begann Abby leise und atmete tief durch „…dann wäre er auf der Stelle Tod!" Geschockt riss Tony die Augen auf, ein dicker Kloß baute sich in seinem Hals auf und auch das mehrmalige Schlucken ließ diesen nicht verschwinden. Zwar hatte Abby das jetzt schon einige male betont, jedoch hatte sie es nie so auf den Punkt gebracht ausgesprochen. Jethro hingegen blieb rein äußerlich noch immer gefasst „Wie lange dauert es, bis sich das Mittel abgebaut hat?" Abby runzelte die Stirn „Schätzungsweiße noch drei Wochen!" Erklärte sie und seufzte schwer.

Tony stand abrupt auf und löste sich von Jethros Hand. Er fixierte Abby, „Das zittern, die Schweißausbrüche?" Hakte er nach. „Kommen von der langsamen Abgabe des Mittels. Dein Körper ist so gesagt in einem daueraktiven Zustand. Er kommt nicht zur Ruhe!", „Ist das nicht etwas widersprüchlich?" Fragte Gibbs und setzte einen Blick auf, der Abby sofort verriet, dass der Chefermittler nichts mehr verstand. „Ja ist es…aber es ist nun mal eine Tatsache!" Erklärte sie knapp, denn etwas besseres fiel ihr gerade nicht ein.

„Was bedeutet das?" Gibbs Stimme klang scharf. „Nicht schlimmes eigentlich!" Irgendwas gefiel Gibbs nicht an dem Wort –eigentlich- ebenso wenig wie Tony. „Abby…", forderte nun Tony die junge Goth auf. „Wie ich sagte, dein Körper ist daueraktiv und kommt nicht wirklich zur Ruhe, selbst wenn du schläfst! Was zur Folge haben könnte, das du dich irgendwann nicht mehr so fit fühlst sondern total erschlagen. Aber nichts Lebensgefährliches. Nur eben keine Anstrengung!" Tony verdrehte die Augen „Bin ich nun hyperaktiv oder hundemüde?" Fragte er und legte den Kopf etwas zur linken Seite. „Beides…du fühlst dich hundemüde bist aber hyperaktiv! Ach verdammt…wie soll ich euch das denn plausibel machen…?" Abby klang verzweifelt. Für sie war das alles logisch, sie kannte die Stoffe, den Aufbau der Stoffe und ihre Wirkungen beziehungsweise Wechselwirkungen. Für einen Laien jedoch war das alles eine fremde Sprache.

Tony seufzte schwer, er verstand das alles nur zur Hälfte. Aber das was er verstand, gefiel ihm absolut nicht. „Aber leben darf ich schon noch, oder?" Warf er nun ein sodass Abby ihn leicht irritiert musterte. „Natürlich warum solltest du das…", sie brach ab, denn sie hatte den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden. „Tony ich…", „Lass gut sein Abbs, danke!" Meinte der junge Ermittler. „Ist duschen auch tödlich?" Fragend blickte Tony Abby an, diese schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Gut, dann mach ich genau das jetzt!" Ohne die beiden noch einmal anzusehen verschwand Tony nach oben ins Bad.

Jethro sah Tony nach und widerstand dem inneren Drang seinem Geliebten zu folgen. Langsam blickte Abby wieder an. „So und nun nochmal Klartext, was muss beachtet werden und was kann passieren?" Verlangte er zu wissen und unterstützte seine Frage mit einem sehr durchdringenden ernsten Blick. Abby setzte sich neben Jethro und atmete tief durch. „Nun, Tatsache ist, dass in Tonys Blut eine komplett neue Designerdroge haust. Etwas was es bisher wohl noch nicht gab oder zumindest nicht oft". Jethro war kurz davor Abby wieder zu ermahnen endlich zur Sache zu kommen. Aber dieses Mal schaffte er es, sich zurück zu halten. „Momentan gibt diese Art Kapsel, was ich euch eben erklärt hatte, regelmäßig ein leichtes Gemisch aus Heroin und Schlafmittel ab, was Tony auf der einen Seite total hyperaktiv macht, seinen Körper aber auch schafft!" Abby seufzte kurz. „Das wichtigste ist, das er sich in keinster weiße anstrengt, sprich Joggen oder sonstige Sportarten. Auch euer Liebesleben zumindest in sexueller Hinsicht ist vorerst zu riskant", die Forensikerin verdrehte kurz die Augen. „Das liegt momentan eh flach", gab Gibbs leise zu und hoffte sogleich das Abby nicht weiter auf seine Aussage einging. Die Junge Goth ließ es entgegen ihrem inneren Drang auch und erzählt weiter. „Das Mittel ist in etwa zwei bis drei Wochen abgebaut, wenn meine Berechnungen Stimmen. Wir müssen sein Blut einfach regelmäßig kontrollieren! Das wichtigste ist, dass du drauf achtest, dass er sich nicht überanstrengt und dass er viel trinkt", „Sonst kann ich nichts machen?" Fragte Jethro. „Nichts was die Droge angeht, aber seinem Herz könntest du ein wenig helfen!" Die Junge Goth lächelte kurz. „Wenn das so einfach wäre…", stieß Jethro aus.

Abby schwieg einen kleinen Augenblick bevor sie aufstand und ihren Boss ansah. „Du bekommst das schon hin Bossman", gab sie sehr überzeugt von sich und lächelte kurz. Gibbs zuckte kurz mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht wie ich an ihn rankomme…", gab er zu und erwiderte Abbys Blick. „Weiß er schon wie wir ihn gefunden haben…also…was wir dafür alles gemacht haben…seine Tagebücher und so?" Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann fang damit an ihm das zu sagen, denn dann weiß er auch dass du seine Vergangenheit kennst…", Abby drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. „Ach…aber bring ihm das schonend bei…", fügte sie schnell noch hinzu, winkte kurz und verschwand dann wieder. Tim wartete schließlich draußen im Auto auf sie.

Es war mittlerweile später Nachmittag, fast Abend. Tony hatte sich nach dem Duschen noch etwas hingelegt und Jethro war runter zu seinem Boot gegangen. Aber so wirklich, wie sonst, bei seiner Arbeit den Kopf frei zu bekommen, klappte dieses mal nicht. Alle dreißig Minuten ging er leise hoch ins Schlafzimmer und sah nach ob bei Tony alles in Ordnung war. Wie sagte Abby? Tony war durch diese Designerdroge daueraktiv, zumindest sein Körper…auf der einen Seite. Er selbst war dies ebenfalls, nur das seine Droge –Sorge- hieß.

Als er zum sechsten Mal nach Tony sehen wollte war dieser wach, zwar lag er noch im Bett aber er sah ihn an. „Wie fühlst du dich?" Fragte Jethro gleich besorgt und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Müde!", Erklärte Tony und seufzte schwer. „Und das obwohl ich jetzt so lange geschlafen habe!" Fügte der Jüngere noch leise hinzu. „Das macht diese Droge Tony. Das vergeht wieder!" Jethro versuchte seinen Geliebten etwas zu beruhigen, doch der Schuss ging nach hinten los. „Oder sie bringt mich vorher um!" Feixte Tony leise, schlug die Decke weg, schwang sich aus dem Bett und lief zum Schrank. Dort zerrte er mehr schlecht als recht eine bequeme Jogginghose heraus und ein T-Shirt, welches er sich im Handumdrehen angezogen hatte.

Jethro war ebenfalls aufgestanden und stand nun hinter Tony. „Sag so was nicht!", ermahnte er den Jüngeren ruhig. „Was? Das ich auch sterben könnte? Ist doch so! Abby hat es doch gesagt…ein wunder das ich noch atmen darf!" knurrte Tony und wollte das Schlafzimmer verlassen, doch Jethro griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn fest. „Verdammt noch mal Tony!", Schrie er der Ältere nun und sah wie Tony sogleich zusammen zuckte. Schnell beruhigte er sich wieder ein wenig. Schreien war keine gute Idee, denn wie er gerade deutlich sehen konnte, machte Tony diese Angst.

„Weißt du wie ich mich fühle? Weißt du wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man weiß, dass man jede Sekunde sterben könnte?" Fragte Tony und wandte sich langsam zu Jethro um. „Das ist schon keine Angst mehr die ich fühle…das ist Panik! Und es ist kein Traum, dass alles war kein Traum…mein ganzes Leben war kein Traum…es war und ist noch immer ein Albtraum…keiner aus dem ich erwache!" Erst jetzt wagte Tony es, dem Älteren in die Augen zu sehen.

Gibbs Blick zu deuten war momentan schwer. Es war schon immer schwer gewesen Gefühle in den Augen des Älteren zu lesen, doch im Augenblick war es fast ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Jethro schwieg einige Sekunden bevor er tief durchatmete, Tony noch näher an sich zog und beide Arme um den noch immer viel zu schlanken Körper legte. „Weißt du wie es ist, wie es sich anfühlt zu wissen, dass du jeden Moment sterben könntest? Das ich mich einmal von dir wegdrehe und dich im nächsten Moment tot auf dem Boden liegen sehe?" Fragte er Tony leise. Dieser seufzte schwer und blickte seinen Partner verzweifelt an. „Tony!" Begann Gibbs erneut und strich nun mit der linken Hand, sanft über seine Wange. „Wir haben beide Angst vor der gleichen Sache! Dann lass uns beide dafür etwas tun, dass dies nicht eintreten wird…", bat er den Jüngeren. „Aber wie?" Verlangte Tony zu wissen. „In dem wir alles in Ruhe angehen!" Antwortete Jethro und entließ Tony aus seiner Umarmung. Der Jüngere stand noch einen Augenblick so da, dann ging er wieder zur Tür ging, doch bevor er in den Flur trat meinte er leise „Es stimmt nicht ganz, was ich gerade gesagt habe. Nicht mein ganzes Leben war und ist ein Albtraum…! Nicht seit dem wir zusammen sind…und dafür danke ich dir!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Kapitel 25**

_Das starke brennen des Salzes in den Wunden raubte ihm fast den Verstand. Er wollte schreien und doch wollte er es wieder nicht. Er wollte dass dieser Schmerz aufhörte, doch er wusste, dass dies erst der Anfang war. „…", nein er würde nicht betteln, würde das schweigend hinnehmen und hoffen irgendwann in seinem Leben wieder bei Jethro sein zu dürfen. _

_Um ihn herum wurde alles nach und nach schwarz und nur wenige Sekunden später befand er sich in einer Art großen Lagerhalle und ein Bereich zugestellt mit Kisten. Helle Scheinwerfe strahlten ihn an und er hatte Schwierigkeiten überhaupt weiterhin etwas zu erkennen. Von ein auf die andere Sekunde verschwand das helle Licht und gab den Blick frei auf eine Person die etwa zwanzig Meter auf dem Boden lag. Von einer inneren Unruhe angetrieben ging er langsam auf diese Person zu. Mit jedem Schritt den er näher kam, klopfte sein Herz schneller. Die letzten Meter rannte er! Nein, dass durfte nicht wahr sein, das konnte doch nur ein böser Albtraum sein. __„Jethro?" Rief er und sank auf die Knie neben dem__ Chefermittler__. __Die Blutlache in der er nun kniete interessierte ihn recht wenig. „Jethro…sag…doch was….", bettelte er leise. Langsam öffnete der andere seine Augen. „T—ony?" Fragte er und angesprochener nickte schnell. „Oh Gott Jethro…", sofort wollte Tony sein Handy aus der Tasche ziehen und einen Notarzt rufen. Doch er fand sein Handy nicht. Wo war es, er hatte sein Handy immer dabei. Schon fast panisch tastete er seinen Körper nach dem kleinen rechteckigen Ding ab. Nichts! _

„_Suchst du das hier Anthony?" Fragte jemand hinter Tony. Der junge Ermittler wusste ohne sich umzudrehen wer es war. Die markante Stimme verriet den Mann. Sein Vater! „Verschwinde…und lass mich endlich in Ruhe...ich will mein Leben leben!" Jammerte Tony leise, die Angst lähmte seinen Körper. Langsam ging Frederico um seinen Sohn herum, schmiss das Handy neben Tony und lachte boshaft auf. „Los ruf den Notarzt, mach dir vergebliche Hoffnung. Bis die eintreffen ist dein Partner tot und du wirst in der Hölle schmoren…". Ängstlich hob Tony den Blick und sah seine Vater an. So schnell wie jetzt alles ging, hätte er nicht mal reagieren können, wenn er bei klarem Verstand gewesen wäre. Frederico zog seine Waffe und feuerte dreimal auf den am Boden liegenden Jethro. „Neeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn Jethroooooo"….._

Panisch richtete sich Tony auf. Sein Atem rannte mit seinem Herzschlag um die Wette. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und seine Haut war mit einem dünnen Schweißfilm überzogen. „Jethro…", jammerte er weiterhin leise vor sich her. Tränen strömten ungehindert aus seinen Augen.

Jethro war von Tonys panischen schreien aufgewacht und blickte ihn nun an. Schnell setzte er sich auf und legte eine Hand auf Tonys Schulter. Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen und dennoch zog der Ältere seine Hand nicht wieder weg. „Tony?" Fragte er leise, doch der Jüngere schien ihn gar nicht wirklich zu registrieren. Er richtete sich noch ein Stück weiter auf und zog den zitternden Körper seines Freundes an sich. Das dieser einen Albtraum gehabt hatte, lag auf der Hand. „Tony…", nochmals sprach er ihn leise an. Langsam aber sicher fand der Jüngere wieder zurück. Die warme Stimme von Jethro und die sanften Streicheleinheiten waren sein Leitfaden in die Realität zurück. Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah Jethro an. Einen Moment lang verzog Tony keine Mine, dann drehte es sich blitzschnell in Jethros Umarmung um und klammerte sich regelrecht an ihn. Erleichtert darüber, dass es nur ein Traum war, ein Traum und ein bisschen Wirklichkeit.

Mit der Stirn schmiegte sich Tony an Jethros Schulter. „Ich…ich kann nicht mehr", gab er leise wimmernd von sich. „…kann…das nicht aufhören…", schluchzte er weiter vor sich hin. Jethro legte erneut die Arme um ihn, strich weiterhin sanft über seinen Rücken. „Was hast du geräumt…Tony?" Fragt er vorsichtig und kraulte den Jüngeren nun mit der linken Hand im Nacken. Einige Zeit lang sagte Tony nichts und Jethro hakte nicht nochmal nach, er wollte seinem Geliebten die Zeit geben sich zu ordnen. „Ich war…ich war wieder in dem Keller…auf…im Landhaus meines Vaters…er…", Tony brach ab und drückte sich noch fester gegen den warmen Körper von Jethro. „Ich…", es ging nicht, auch wenn er es erzählen wollte, so konnte er es nicht. Zumindest nicht diese Stelle! „…und dann auf einmal…", erzählte er nun einfach weiter „War ich in einer Lagerhalle…du lagst…auf dem Boden…um dich herum war eine große Blutlache….dein Blut…ich …ich wollte einen Notarzt rufen und…dann mein Vater…er…du lebtest noch…und er…er hat…dich erschossen…er hat…er hat dich umgebracht Jethro…", es war einfacher über das zu reden, was man nur geträumt hatte, als über das was die Wirklichkeit gewesen war.

Jethro lauschte den abgehackten Worten des Jüngeren. Merkte, dass er einen Teil ausließ, sprach ihn aber nicht darauf an. Momentan wäre das für Tony absolut nicht gut. „Es war ein Traum. Dein Vater ist tot und er wird weder dir noch mir etwas antun können. Ich bin bei dir Tony und ich werde dich auch nicht verlassen…", erklärte der Chefermittler mit sanfter Stimme und strich sanft durch Tonys Haar. Langsam aber sicher wurde auch der Jüngere wieder etwas ruhiger, sein Herz schlug normal und das zittern hatte aufgehört, doch begann er nun zu frieren. Sofort griff Jethro nach seiner eigenen Decke und legte diese über Tonys Schultern. Tonys Decke war leicht feucht daher war diese momentan also nicht zu gebrauchen. „Es war so wirklich…ich…es schien so real…", meinte der Jüngere und löste sich ein Stück von Jethro um diesem in die Augen zu sehen.

Nochmals strich der Ältere durch Tonys Haar, senkte dann seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren und küsste ihn kurz und sanft. „Das hier ist die Realität…", erklärte er.

Erneut schmiegte Tony sich an Jethro und schloss kurz die Augen. Das schreckliche Bild aus seinem Traum, wie Jethro in seinem eigenen Blut auf dem Boden lag, zeigte sich sofort wieder. Er riss die Augen auf und seufzte schwer. „Ich…ich werde duschen gehen…", erklärte er leise, stand auf und verschwand dann einfach im Bad.

Jethro blickte ihm nach. Am liebsten wäre er ihm hinterher gegangen, aber das ließ er. Er wollte Tony etwas Zeit für sich geben. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, das es eh Zeit zum aufstehen war, zumindest für ihn. Es war halb sechs am morgen und die Sonne schien wetten schon. Also stand er auf, zog die Rollos nach oben und knippste das kleine Licht am Nachttisch aus. Diese brannte momentan die ganzen Nächte durch, wegen Tony. Irgendwann musste der Jüngere auch wieder ohne Licht schlafen können, aber vorerst sollte es so bleiben!

Als Jethro das zweite Mal auf die Uhr blickte war fast eine Stunde vergangen. Mittlerweile hatte er seine dritte Tasse Kaffee intus. Von Tony jedoch war weit und breit noch nichts wieder zu sehen. Der Chefermittler seufzte schwer, überlegte einen Moment noch eine Tasse zu trinken, entschied sich aber dann dagegen. Langsam war die Sorge um seinen Freund doch zu groß. Vielleicht hatte Tony sich auch einfach wieder hingelegt. Er stellte seine Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und verließ die Küche. Schon als er mitten auf der Treppe nach oben war, konnte er das rauschen des Wassers von der Dusche hören. Leicht verwundert runzelte er die Stirn, trat dann weiter nach oben und klopfte an die Badezimmertür. Als Tony nicht antwortete, drückte er die Klinke nach unten, doch die Tür war verschlossen. Jethro entwich ein seufzten und er ging ins Schlafzimmer. Schließlich hatten sie zwei Zugänge zum Bad. Einmal über das Schlafzimmer und den anderen vom Flur aus. Aber auch diese Tür war verschlossen. „Tony?" Rief er etwas lauter. Ein ungutes Gefühl baute sich in Jethro auf. Er konnte es sich nicht mal wirklich erklären, aber er spürte Angst. Angst, dass Tony etwas Dummes anstellen würde.

Noch nie hatte Tony irgendwelche Türen abgeschlossen. Das war einfach neu. Außerdem duschte der Jüngere schon viel zu lange, falls er denn überhaupt duschte. Tony brachte es zwar fertig so lange unter dem Wasserstrahl zu stehen bis das ganze warme Wasser aus dem großen Boiler leer war, aber länger, nein das war noch nie der Fall.

Nochmal klopfte Jethro an die Tür. „Tony? Ist alles in Ordnung?" Rief er. Fast wie erwartet, bekam er schon wieder keine Antwort. Einen kurzen Moment lang überlegte Jethro eine Tür einfach einzutreten, entschied sich aber dagegen, da er diese Art Schlösser im Handumdrehen offen hatte. Er drehte sich um, zog seine Schublade am Nachttisch auf. Neben seiner Waffe lag das was er suchte. Im Handumdrehen hatte er die Holztür geöffnet und trat ins Bad. Das was er nun sah, ließ ihn stocken…


	26. Chapter 26

Kapitel 26

„Verfluchte scheiße Tony…", stieß Jethro aus, ging schnellen Schrittes auf die Dusche zu und riss die Kabinentür auf. Schnell drehte er das kalte Wasser ab und ging in die Hocke. Tony saß auf dem Boden der Dusche, hatte noch seine Kleidung an und die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen. Der Jüngere hatte die Augen geschlossen und wohl gar nicht mitbekommen das Jethro da war. Erst als der Ältere seine warme Hand an die kühle Wange legte öffnete Tony ein klein wenig seine Augen. „Verdammt was machst du nur", kam es flüsternd über Jethros Lippen, der froh war, dass der Jüngere ihn nun anblickte. „Jeth…", hauchte Tony seinem Freund entgegen, sah ihn noch einige Sekunden an, schloss dann aber wieder die Augen.

Jethros Herz beruhigte sich wieder ein wenig. Der Schreck von eben, machte der Sorge Platz. Er griff Tony an den Armen und zog ihn mehr schlecht aus recht aus der Dusche. Der Jüngere war durch und durch pitschnass und kalt. Er half dem Jüngeren zur Badewanne und ließ ihn auf den Rand setzten. Mit einer Hand hielt er ihn zur Sicherheit fest, denn Tony stand so neben sich, dass er befürchtete, der Jüngere würde einfach nach hinten kippen und sich womöglich noch den Kopf anschlagen. Das musste jetzt nicht auch noch sein. Langsam, weil er nur eine Hand wirklich zur Verfügung hatte, befreite er Tony von der wenigen nassen Kleidung und hüllte ihn dann in ein flauschig warmes Handtuch. Erst jetzt begann der Jüngere leicht zu zittern.

„Jeth…", stieß Tony wieder leise auf. Langsam aber sicher schien der Jüngere wieder richtig zur Besinnung zu kommen. „Es ist alles gut…", sprach Jethro beruhigend auf den Jüngeren ein. Tony jedoch schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich bin ein Fall…für die Klappsmühle…", stotterte er sich zurecht. Sofort wurde Jethros besorgte Mine ernst. „Rede keinen Stuss Darling! Soweit bist du noch lange nicht und wirst du auch nie sein!" Meinte der Chefermittler ernst, bevor er Tony wieder auf die Beine zog und Richtung Schlafzimmer schob. Er drückte den Jüngeren aufs Bett, wartete bis dieser sich hingelegt hatte und deckte ihn dann zu. Gerade als er sich umdrehen wollte und Richtung Flur gehen wollte, spürte er wie Tony nach seiner Hand griff und ihn festhielt. „Geh nicht…!" Bat der Jüngere.

Jethro sah ihn an und lächelte sanft. „Ich bin gleich wieder da! Keine Sorge!" Erklärte er leise und beugte sich etwas nach unten um Tony einen sanften Kuss auf die noch immer kalte Stirn zu geben.

Nur kurze Zeit später betrat Jethro das Schlafzimmer wieder mit einer Wärmflasche in der Hand und legte diese zu Tony unter die Decke. Danach setzte er sich auf die Bettkante und blickte dem Jüngeren in die Augen. „Wird dir wieder wärmer?" Fragte er leise und Tony nickte stumm. Jethro atmete erleichtert aus. Er hatte schlimmeres erwartet, aber Tony schien noch nicht all zu lange unter dem kalten Wasserstrahl gesessen zu haben. „Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt!" Gestand Jethro und seufzte leise. Er wollte Tony kein schlechtes Gewissen einreden, aber er wollte, dass der Jüngere wusste wie er sich eben gefühlt hatte. „Es…es tut mir leid!" Kam es flüsternd über Tonys Lippen. „Ich…ich versteh mich selbst nicht mehr", versuchte er seine Aktion zu erklären. Erneut seufzte Jethro tief. „Ich verstehe dich umso besser Darling!" Meinte er leise und strich über Tonys Wange. Danach streifte er sich die Hausschuhe von den Füßen und legte sich zu seinem Geliebten unter die Decke.

Instinktiv kuschelte sich der Jüngere an den warmen Körper neben sich und schloss die Augen. Momentan sah alles so schwarz aus. Er wollte doch wirklich nur duschen und sich von diesem Traum ein wenig erholen. Wie war es gekommen dass er angezogen auf dem Boden der Dusche gesessen hatte. Er wusste es nicht. Tony atmete tiefer durch, nahm den Geruch seines Freundes war. Jethros ganz eigener Geruch, der ihm immer sagte, dass alles in Ordnung war, der ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit gab.

„Tony, ich glaube ich muss dir langsam was sagen", begann Jethro nach wenigen Minuten der Stille. Deutlich spürte er das zusammenzucken des Jüngeren. Was der jetzt wohl wieder dachte? Sanft strich er über den Rücken seines Freundes nach oben und begann ihn dann sanft im Nacken zu kraulen. Wohlwissen das Tony dies liebte. „Als du verschwunden warst, bin ich durchgedreht. Ich bin am morgen aufgewacht und du warst nicht mehr da. Das einzige was ich vorgefunden habe, war eine Nachricht von deinem Vater. Ich bin vor Sorge fast gestorben und es kam mir vor wie Monate bis wir endlich eine Spur hatten", erzählte Jethro weiter. Tony blickte ihn an „Und wie habt ihr eine Spur gefunden?" Fragte er leise. „Nun durch mehrere Sachen…Tony…ich habe deine Tagebücher gelesen!" Gestand Jethro „Nicht nur ich!" Gestand er weiter und seufzte als Tony ihn nun mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ansah. „Du…ihr…du hast was? Wie hast du sie überhaupt aufbekommen?" Wollte Tony entsetzt wissen, entriss sich der kraulenden Berührung und setzte sich auf. Auch Jethro richtete sich auf. „Tony wir brauchten Hinweise, alles was deine Vergangenheit anging. Eines war klar, dass dein Vater dich hatte. Aber wirklich viel wusste ich über deinen Vater oder gar deine Familie nicht. Und dann fielen uns, mir und dem restlichen Team…deine Tagebücher in die Hand. Verzeih Tony, aber ich wollte dich wiederhaben und diese Tagebücher haben mich dir ein kleines Stück näher gebracht…", am liebsten hätte Jethro seinen Geliebten wieder in die Arme gezogen. Aber er war sich sicher, dass dies Momentan ein Fehler sein könnte.

„Das öffnen war gar nicht mal so leicht. Ich habe noch nie jemanden erlebt der seine Tagebücher einen so schlauen Code verleiht…", gestand Jethro. „Wir, also Tim, Abby, Ziva und ich, saßen unten im Wohnzimmer und haben eine Kombination nach der anderen eingegeben. Als das erste dann offen war ahnte ich ziemlich schnell wie du die Codezahlen vergeben hast!" Damit hatte er nun auch Tonys zweite Frage geklärt.

Tony hingegen saß starr im Bett. Das was er gerade hörte wollte er am liebsten nicht glauben. „Das heißt…du …ihr wisst alles? Alles was mich…und ich…also..", er brach ab, da seine Gedanken so rasten dass er keinen gescheiten Satz mehr über die Lippen brachte. „JA Tony, wir wissen so einiges, aber glaube mir, weder ich noch unsere Freunde sehen dich nun in einem anderen Licht. Im Gegenteil, dass ganze hat jede Menge Licht in das Rätsel Anthony DiNozzo geworfen. Und glaube mir, keiner wird dich nun anders behandeln…Du wirst Tim ärgern, der wird sich bei Abby ausheulen und Abby geht dann samt Ziva wieder auf dich drauf bis ich die Schnauze von dem Kindergarten voll habe!"

Auch wenn Tony gerade gar nicht zum fröhlich sein war, musste er bei der letzten Aussage schmunzeln. Das was Jethro gerade erzählt hatte kam jede Woche mindestens einmal vor. Sie liebten es einfach alle sich gegenseitig zu necken. Was war auch schlimm daran? Alle wussten, dass nichts böse gemeint war und das wenn es drauf ankam hatte das Team bisher immer zusammen gehalten.

„Was denkst du…du jetzt von mir?" Wollte Tony wissen und lehnte sich nun doch wieder an Jethro, der sogleich die Arme sanft um ihn legte. „Was soll ich über dich denken?" Stellte Jethro die Gegenfrage antwortete aber dann gleich darauf. „Ich denke nicht anders als vorher über dich. Du bist ein wundervoller Mensch, den man einfach gern haben muss sobald man dich kennt. Du bist ein Dickkopf und noch ein viel größere Kindskopf dem man manchmal seine Grenzen zeigen muss. Du bist jemand, auf den man sich immer verlassen kann, egal in welcher Situation und du stehst meist zu dem was du sagt!" Erklärte Jethro und hauchte einen sanften Kuss in Tonys Nacken. Der Jüngere öffnete den Mund, wollte gerade was sagen, als Jethro weitersprach. „Sicher sehe ich jetzt einige Sachen anders nach all dem was ich erfahren habe. Aber ich sehe dich nicht anders. Jedoch verstehe ich dich jetzt viel besser, deine ganze Art. Ich bin zugegeben erstaunt wie du dein Leben bisher gemeistert hast. Du hast nicht aufgegeben, du hattest einen Traum und an diesem hast du dich festgehalten. Viele Menschen würden es nicht schaffen, aber du bist stark. Sehr stark!"

Tony schüttelte den Kopf. „Sieh mich an Jethro, sehe ich etwa stark aus?" Fragte der Jüngere. „Momentan zugegeben nicht. Aber es ist auch an der Zeit mal andere für dich stark sein zu lassen Tony. Du bist kein Einzelkämpfer mehr wie damals. Du hast Freunde die dich mögen und dich unterstützen und du hast mich der dich über alles liebt. Lass mich einige Zeit deine Stärke sein, bis du deine wieder hast!" Tony musste bei diesen Worten die Augen schließen. Es war lange her, dass Worte ihn so gerührt hatten. „Jeth…sei stark für mich, bitte!" Flüsterte Tony nun und spürte wie die Umarmung seines Freundes kräftiger wurde. „Das werde ich sein, versprochen!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 27**

Eine Woche war vergangen. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass sich alles nach und nach wieder zum alten wendete, aber man konnte sagen, dass es nicht weiter schlecht wurde. Tony ging es an sich besser, zumindest von der Psyche her. Zwar hatte er noch immer nicht mit Jethro über alles geredet, aber er selbst begann es nun zu verarbeiten, auf seine stille Weise. Er verdrängte es nicht wie damals, er bereitete sich darauf vor, dies alles seinem Freund zu sagen.

Jethro hatte ihn die letzten Tage so gut wie gar nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Zugegeben war Tony sogar froh darüber, denn das was ihm geholfen hatte sich seinen Gedanken und Ängsten zu stellen, war Jethros Nähe. Sein Geliebter wachte über seinen Schlaf, weckte ihn, wenn er anfing schlecht zu träumen und war für ihn da, wenn er sich einfach bei jemand anlehnen wollte. Tony kannte Jethro nun schon so lange, aber das er so, zu 100 für jemanden da war, hätte er niemals gedacht. Früher, so hatte Tony immer gedacht, war Jethro der Typ Mensch, der immer wieder mal Zeit für sich brauchte. Aber dem war nicht so. Vielleicht blieb er auch nur aus Sorge bei ihm, aber das bezweifelte der Jüngere.

„Hey Schlafmütze, wieder wach?" Jethro blickte über Rand des Sofas. Er hatte an Tonys Atmung erkannt, dass der Jüngere nicht mehr schlief. Langsam und träge öffnete Tony die Augen. „Wie man es nennt…ich schlafe und schlafe und bin dennoch müde…aber auf der anderen Seite könnte ich Bäume ausreisen…", erklärte Tony und seufzte schwer. Beide wussten, dass die Droge daran schuld war. Noch immer hatte sie Tonys Körper fest in Besitz. Abby kam alle zwei Tage vorbei und machte eine kleine Blutprobe. Langsam aber sicher hatte Tony von der piekserei die Schnauzte voll. Aber er wusste, dass es sein musste. Erst gestern hatte Abby erklärt, dass sich das Mittel nun schneller und besser abbauen würde und das wenn alles gut gehen würde die Droge nach ein paar Tagen endlich verschwunden wäre. Tony träumte schon davon endlich wieder etwas fitter zu sein und den Park unsicher zu machen. Es war wirklich komisch so stark aus dem Alltagstrott hinaus gerissen zu werden. Früher war er mit Jethro aufgestanden, hatte seine zwei Runden im Park gedreht und war danach duschen gegangen. Erst dann erlaubte er sich zu Frühstücken und danach fuhren sie beide meist an die Arbeit. Es war immer das gleiche…

Und jetzt war er zu Hause hatte im Kopf noch diesen Trott drin, doch sein Körper und sein Gewissen streikte. „Eins schwör ich dir…wenn das vorbei ist geh ich einen Tag lang Joggen!" Murrte Tony und machte etwas auf dem Sofa Platz als Jethro sich zu ihm setzte. „Reicht nicht auch ein viertel Tag erst mal?" Jethro grinste und küsste Tony sanft auf die Stirn. „Hmm abwarten…vielleicht schaff ich ja auch gerade mal bis zum Gartentor…", der Jüngere verdrehte die Augen. Ihm war natürlich klar, dass er nicht von heute auf morgen wieder so fit war wie vor einigen Wochen. Aber das würde wieder kommen, dessen war er sich sicher. So dunkel auch alles in den letzten Tagen und Wochen ausgesehen hatte, es war nichts sinnlos oder gar vorbei. Zwar hatte es einige Zeit gedauert bis er das endlich verstehen wollte, aber Jethro ließ es gar nicht zu, dass er in negativen Gedanken und Gefühlen versank. Zugegeben fing er mittlerweile sogar an, sich wieder nach etwas mehr Nähe zu seinem Geliebten zu sehnen. Aber er wagte es nicht, ihm das zu sagen oder gar den ersten Schritt zu machen.

„Was hältst du davon wenn wir sobald Abby das okay gibt dein Geburtstagsgeschenk einlösen?" Jethro hob Tonys Beine ein wenig an, setzt sich richtig hin und ließ diese dann auf seinem Schoß nieder. Dem Jüngeren jedoch passte das nicht, also richtete er sich auf, drehte sich um und legte seinen Kopf auf Jethros Schoß. „Hmm welches meinst du?" Fragte Tony, denn momentan wusste er wirklich nicht was er meinte. „Na die Woche Kanada…", erklärte Jethro und strich Tony durchs Haar. Dies war wieder etwas länger geworden, genauso wie er es damals hatte, als er ihn in Baltimore kennen gelernt hatte. Zugegeben genauso liebte er es. „Das klingt gut…", murmelte Tony. Jethro seufzte „Aber?" Hakte er nach. So wie Tony gerade drein blickte hatte das alles ein ‚aber'. „Naja…aber meinst du wir können noch eine Woche frei machen. Ich meine, schau mal wie lange wir jetzt nicht gearbeitet haben. Meinst du nicht das Jen uns bald eigenhändig umbringt?" Der Jüngere seufzte leise, schloss kurz die Augen und atmete durch und blickte Jethro dann wieder an. „Sie sagte‚ -Nehmt euch so viel Zeit wie ihr braucht- und genau das machen wir doch auch. Sie sagte das, weil sie es auch so meinte, glaub mir Tony. Oder willst du unbedingt wieder arbeiten?" Erneut strich Jethro durch das weiche Haar. Tony schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, dass will ich nicht. Momentan zumindest nicht….erst will ich was anderes!" Gestand der Jüngere. Jethro musste nicht fragen was er meinte, denn der zarte rote Hauch auf Tonys Wangen und der leicht getrübte Blick erklärte ihm gerade mehr als es Worte hätten tun können. „Dann lass uns fahren Tony…weg von hier…noch ein wenig zusammen ausspannen. Wir werden sehen wie weit wir kommen und dann wenn wir beide meinen, dass wir genug gefaulenzt haben, dann können wir wieder arbeiten gehen!"

Tony konnte kaum glauben, dass solche Worte aus Jethros Mund kamen. Faulenzen, das es dieses Wort überhaupt im Kopf des anderen gab war wirklich verwunderlich. „Ja du hast recht…", stimmte der Jüngere zu, richtet sich ein wenig auf und küsste Jethro sanft. „Warten wir auf Abbys okay und dann lass uns fahren…", erneut atmete Tony tief durch, dass musste jetzt auch sein. „Und…dann erzähle ich dir alles was passiert ist…", fügte er leise hinzu. „Nur wenn du wirklich dazu bereit bist!" Ermahnte ihn Jethro und Tony musste lächeln. „Das werde ich sein Jethro!" Gab Tony zuversichtlich von sich. Es war wirklich an der Zeit das Jethro wusste was alles passiert war, auch wenn der Gedanken daran, ihm alles zu erzählen, ihm eine Schnur fest um den Hals zog.

Nach einer weiteren Woche kam endlich die lang ersehnte Nachricht. Die Designerdroge hatte sich vollständig abgebaut. Dennoch riet Abby, es langsam angehen zu lassen. Jethro nahm diese Bemerkung nur mit einem schmunzeln auf. Er hatte nicht vor Tony mit irgendwas zu überrumpeln, im Gegenteil, er wollte das Tony an alles was kam langsam ran geführt wurde, ob an der Arbeit, die noch warten musste oder auch in ihrem Privaten Leben.

Es war gerade mal halb sechs am morgen als Tony aufgeregt von einer Seite des Wohnzimmers zur anderen lief. „Mach schneller Jethro", drängte er und lief erneut eine Runde in dem großen Raum. Jethro hingegen lehnte sich lässig an den Türrahmen zwischen Wohnzimmer und Küche und sah Tony an. Oh wie er es liebte wenn Tony so war. Quängelig wie ein kleines Kind. Ungeduldig bis zum geht nicht mehr. Er selbst war die Ruhe pur.

Eigentlich, so hatten sie geplant, würden sie heute gegen acht Uhr sich auf den Weg in die kleine Hütte in Kanada machen. Tony war damit einverstanden gewesen, doch um fünf Uhr war der Lärm den der Jüngere machte nicht mehr zu überhören gewesen. Jethro wusste, dass Tony extra laut aufstand, seine Decke extra auf ihn geworfen hatte und dass er extra laut die Schranktür hatte zufallen lassen. So war sein Geliebter eben, ein Kind hoch 10. Und doch war dies alles noch nicht ganz wie früher, es kam alles sehr nahe dran, aber Tony war noch nicht wieder der Tony wie er ihn immer gekannt hatte. Jethro war sich sicherer denn je, dass er das auch nie wieder werden würde. Mit dem was passiert war, hatte man Tony wieder ein wenig vom Leben geraubt, aber er würde dafür sorgen, dass Tony dieses kleine Stück nicht vermissen würde. „Mensch trink schneller…musst du gerade jetzt noch einen Kaffee trinken??" Meckerte Tony und kam jetzt auf ihn zu. Direkt vor Jethro blieb der Jüngere stehen und schielte in die Tasse. „Was? Erst halb leer…trink schneller!" Jethro konnte nicht anders als lachen. Er stellte die Tasse auf dem Seitboard ab und zog Tony eng an sich. „Du bist schlimmer als ein Kind. Sei froh das ich nicht darauf bestehe erst um acht weg zu fahren…das einzige Darling, was ich will ist meinen Kaffee trinken, klar?" Zwar sagte Jethro dies alles in einem sehr ersten Ton, doch der liebevolle Blick entschärfte die Worte sehr.

Der Jüngere verdrehte die Augen, seufzte leicht und nickte dann. Solange Jethro nur diese Tasse Kaffe trinken wollte, würde er es zulassen. Aber noch eine war nicht drin! Tony küsste ihn flüchtig, ging trotzig an ihm vorbei und zog demonstrativ den Stecker aus der Kaffeemaschine. Jethro, der ihn beobachtet hatte, konnte nicht anders als lachen. „Du bist so ein Kind!" Kommentierte er das Ganze. „Ja! Und stolz drauf!" Meinte Tony in einem zuckersüßen Ton.


	28. Chapter 28

**Kapitel 28**

Tony konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Sie waren beide wohl so was vom Pech verfolgt gewesen. Die ersten zwei Stunden hatten sie freie Fahrt und dazu noch wundervollen Sonnenschein und dann, von ein auf die andere Minute brach das Chaos aus. Es regnete so stark das sie sogar fünf Minuten lang stehen bleiben mussten, dann Stau wo sie erneut über eine Stunde standen. Dazu kam dann noch das Jethro die Ausfahrt verpasst hatte, weil sie geredet hatten und zu guter letzt war ihnen noch der Keilriemen gerissen. Jetzt gute 4 Stunden später als geplant und tausenden von Nervenzusammenbrüchen waren sie endlich angekommen. An ihrer kleinen einsam gelegenen Hütte im Wald. Zuvor hatten sie noch eingekauft, da in der Hütte kein essen vorhanden war.

Die Nacht zuvor schien Schnee gefallen zu sein, denn das Gras, das Haus und die Bäume waren mit einer leichten Schicht bedeckt.

Der Anblick der sich Tony nun bot, ließ ihn den ganzen Ärger einfach vergessen. Mit vor Staunen offenen Mund stieg er aus dem Auto und trat näher auf die kleine Blockhütte zu. Sie lag etwas höher, war aus dunkel braunen Holz und lud regelrecht zu verweilen ein. Was Tony jedoch so den Atem raubte war der kleine See, den man hinter der Hütte sehen konnte. Die Sonne spiegelte sich darin und der zarte Wind ließ sanfte Wellen tanzen. „Wundervoll…", stieß er freudig und zugleich überrascht aus. Er hatte mit einigem gerechnet, aber nicht mit solch einem Idyll. Das der See noch nicht zugefroren war zeigte, dass hier der Winter erst seit wenigen Tagen herrschte.

Jethro stieg ebenfalls aus. Auch er war mehr als überrascht, doch zeigte er dies nicht. Er hatte wieder seine fast gleichgültige Maske aufgesetzt, dennoch schwankte diese durch sein minimales lächeln. Er kannte viele Ecken von Kanada, doch diese hier war neu und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er hier sicher nicht das letzte Mal sein würde. Zudem war er froh, dass schon der erste Schnee gefallen war. Denn er wusste wie sehr Tony dies liebte. Ihm selbst war Schnee auch deutlich lieber als der Regen den sie rund um D.C hatten. Langsam ging er um das Auto herum und öffnete den Kofferraum. „Tony!" Rief er und griff nach der Tasche des Jüngeren. Tony kam auch gleich zu ihm, nahm ihm die Tasche ab und wartete bis Jethro seine hatte. Die kleinen Taschen mit den Einkaufssachen teilten sie untereinander auf.

„Wirkt sehr gemütlich", meinte Tony leise als sie die Hütte betreten hatten. Direkt nach der Haustür befand sich ein kleiner Flur mit einem Schuhregal und einer Garderobe. Von dort aus führte eine Tür ins Wohnzimmer. Ein etwas größere Raum mit einem Kamin, einem langen Sofa und zwei bequem aussehenden Sesseln. Ein Holztisch stand auf einem dunkelroten Teppich. Tony schmunzelte kurz, stellte seine Tasche einfach ab und ging durch die linke Tür die in die Küche führte. Diese war knapp größer als der Flur, bot eine Kochecke und eine kleine Sitzecke, eigentlich alles was man brauchte. Eine weitere Tür führte hinaus auf die Terrasse die man über eine kleine Treppe hinunter zum See verlassen konnte. Auf der rechten Seite des Wohnzimmers zeigte ein offener Gang eine Treppe die hoch führte. Da Tony ahnte, das es dort zum Schlafzimmer ging, wo sollte es auch sonst sein, schnappte er seine Tasche wieder und trat die Stufen hinauf. Jethro folgte ihm.

Oben angekommen befand sich wieder ein kleiner Flur. Die Tür gerade aus führte ins Bad. Hier stockte Tony zum ersten Mal. In einer Holzhütte hatte er erwartet, dass es eine Dusche und ein Waschbecken gab. Vielleicht, wenn man Glück hatte auch eine Badewanne. Hier jedoch gab es eine wirklich große Dusche, viel Platz für zwei und eine Eckbadewanne. Hinter der Badewanne, erstreckte sich ein hohes Fenster durch welches man locker und weit hinaussehen konnte wenn man badete. Dadurch das sie hier weit und breit alleine waren, eine wirklich tolle Idee wie er fand.

Tony ging zurück in den Flur und nahm nun die andere Tür die wie erwartet ins Schlafzimmer führte. Auch hier hatte man all seine Erwartung übertroffen. Das war kein kleines Schlafzimmer, nein es erstreckte sich über die Komplette Hausfläche. Tony staunte nicht schlecht. Auch hier war wieder ein Kamin. Ein großes Bett stand an der hinteren Wand und die Seitenfront war erneut mit großen Bodennahmen Fenstern komplett verkleidet. „Ich glaub mich laust der Affe…", gab Tony erstaunt von sich. Jethro grinste bei dieser Aussage, stellte wie Tony die Tasche ab und zog den Jüngeren dann in eine Umarmung. „Der Affe laust dich nicht…aber ich küss dich jetzt…", meinte er leise und blickte dem Jüngeren in die Augen. Tony erwiderte diesen Blick mit einem leichten schmunzeln auf den Lippen. „Und auf was wartest du dann noch ich dachte du wolltest mich…mpf…", Jethro schmiegte seine Lippen sanft gegen die von Tony. Während er den Jüngeren mit dem rechten Arm noch enger an sich zog wanderte er mit der linken Hand an Tonys Rücken hinab. Wohlwissend, dass diese gekonnte Berührung dem Jüngeren einen Schauer durch den Körper jagte.

Jedoch ließ Jethro nach ein paar Minuten von Tony ab. Zum einen, weil sein Körper langsam begann zu reagieren und zum anderen weil er Tony nicht überfordern wollte. „Komm, lass uns auspacken!" Meinte er, küsste Tony nochmals kurz und begann dann seine Tasche auszupacken. Tony stand noch einige Sekunden da und genoss dieses Kribbeln. Wenn Jethro jetzt hätte weiter gehen wollen, so hätte er ihn sicher nicht gestoppt. Auf der einen Seite war er froh, dass der Ältere sich von ihm gelöst hatte auf der anderen Seite jedoch, hatte das seine Sehnsüchte noch mehr angefacht. „Tony, alles okay?" Fragte der Ältere als er merkte, dass der Jüngere noch immer da stand. „Ja alles okay…", antwortet Tony und begann nun ebenfalls den Inhalt seiner Tasche zu verräumen.

„Kümmerst du dich um die Kartoffel?" Fragte Tony der gerade begann das Fleisch zu würzen. „Ich?" Kam die etwas erstaunte Gegenfrage von Jethro. „Nein nicht du…ich rede mit dem Glas hinter dir!! Oh Jethro natürlich du!" Tony grinste kurz. „Dir ist schon klar, dass ich nicht kochen kann?" Jethro trat neben seinen Geliebten. „Keine Sorge das habe ich mehrfach gemerkt. Ich koche! Aber du schälst die Kartoffel…und komm mir jetzt ja nicht mit der Ausrede du könntest das nicht. Du bist ein Marine…Ex-Marine…Marine! Du kannst mit einem Messer umgehen…hophop!" Jethro verdrehte nur die Augen. „Wer ist hier eigentlich von wem der Boss?" Fragte er sich eher selbst als er nach dem Messer und der Schale mit den Kartoffeln griff. „In unserer Beziehung haben wir beide die Hosen an, an der Arbeit bist du es und wenn es ums Kochen geht mein Brummbär, dann bin ich der Boss!" Tony lachte kurz. Er liebte es einfach, Jethro wenns ums kochen ging hin und her zu kommandieren. Das schönste daran war, der Ältere ließ das auch noch zu.

Nach gut einer halben Stunde war das essen fertig. Da das Wetter draußen noch so schön war hatten sie kurzerhand beschlossen draußen zu essen. Zwar war es kalt, schon fast eisig, aber die letzten Sonnenstrahlen wärmten die Terrasse noch etwas. Außerdem waren sie beide dick genug angezogen. Jethro hatte eine gute Flasche Rotwein geöffnet, die diesen Abend ganz sicher nicht überleben würde. Wenn sie zu Hause waren, konnten sie keine Flasche trinken. Das war zu gefährlich, denn es brauchte nur ein Mord in ihr Wochenende rutschen und schon hätten sie den Salat. Hier jedoch, weit weg von allem was sonst ihren Alltag ausmachte, konnten sie es sich erlauben die Flasche leer zu machen und vielleicht sogar noch eine weitere zu öffnen. Sicher es gab auch Tage wo sie dies zu Hause machen konnten, das jedoch ging aber auch nur wenn das Sekundärteam fest eingespannt war. Was noch seltener war als dass Tony seinen Kaffee schwarz trinkt.

„Schmeckt wie immer Erstklassig", lobte der Chefermittler. Nirgends, so fand er, gab es besseres essen, als wenn Tony kochte. Der Italiener konnte es einfach. „Danke", antwortete Tony und schob sich das letzte Stückchen Fleisch in den Mund und ließ es sich auf der Zunge zergehen. „Morgen kochst du!" Fügte er noch hinzu und trank nun auch sein Glas Wein leer. Jethro zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte Tony kritisch. „War en Scherz, glaubst du ich will mich vergiften lassen?!" Warf Tony hinterher und grinste breit als Jethro so aussah als würde er schmollen. „So schlimm ist es nun auch wieder nicht", verteidigte sich der Ältere. Er schmollt wirklich, dachte Tony und schmunzelte.

Sie saßen noch lange Zeit draußen, erst als die Sonne komplett hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war beschlossen sie nach drinnen zu gehen. Denn nun drang die eisige Kälte auch durch all ihre Kleidungsschichten. Während Tony die Sachen wegräumt entzündete Jethro im Kamin ein Feuer. Rechts und links auf dem Sims entzündet er ebenfalls die Kerzen, jetzt wirkte alles absolut gemütlich, gar romantisch. Genauso wie sie beide es mochten.

Tony betrat nur kurze Zeit später das Wohnzimmer. Ein wohliger Schauer durchzog seinen Körper als er sich umsah. Er liebte es, wenn ein Raum diese mystisch romantische Wirkung besaß. Leisen Schrittes ging er zu Jethro, der es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht hatte. „Komm…", Jethro klopfte neben sich aufs Sofa und Tony setzte sich zu ihm sofort kuschelte sich der Jüngere in Jethros Arme. Einige Zeit schwiegen sie und in Tonys Körper baute sich eine immer weiter anwachsende Spannung auf. Er seufzte leise auf. „Du willst wissen was passiert ist, oder?" Fragte er leise und legte sich nun seitlich aufs Sofa. Seinen Kopf bettete er wie so oft auf Jethros Schoß. „Ja das möchte ich. Aber was ich nicht möchte ist, dass du dich dazu gedrängt fühlst es mir zu sagen. Erzähl es mir wenn du dazu bereit bist!" Sanft strich Jethro durch das weiche Haar, griff dann nach eine Wolldecke und breitete diese über Tony aus. „Was, wenn ich mich nie dazu bereit fühle?" Fragte der Jüngere leise und schloss die Augen. „Wie gesagt, ich möchte nicht dass du dich dazu gedrängt fühlst…!"

Eine lange Zeit herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen. Das einzige was man hören konnte war das knistern und knacken aus dem Kamin. Tony kämpfte mit sich, denn er wollte es endlich hinter sich bringen, wollte Jethro alles erzählen was passiert war, nachdem sein Vater ihn geschnappt hatte. Wollte endlich klaren Tisch schaffen. Aber er hatte Angst davor. Angst sich wieder genauer zu erinnern, Angst vor Jethros Reaktion. Und wo sollte er Anfangen? Ganz am Anfang oder doch die Mitte? Vielleicht nur die Dinge die ihm am schlimmsten vorkamen? Oder doch alles?

Jethro spürte, ohne Tony anzusehen, wie dieser innerlich immer unruhiger wurde. Nach außen hin zeigte der Jüngere nichts, doch spürte Jethro ab und an ein leichtes zucken. Tony verspannte sich unbewusst immer mehr und der Ältere ahnte wieso. Sanft begann er seinen Geliebten im Nacken zu kraulen, wollte dass er wieder etwas ruhiger wird und sich etwas wohler fühlte. Nach und nach ließ die Anspannung auch ab. Jethro war gespannt ob Tony jetzt erzählen würde was passiert war, oder ob es doch noch nicht soweit war.

Doch Tony war soweit. Er hatte beschlossen einfach drauf los zu reden. Wollte nun selbst alles los werden, egal wie unwichtig es vielleicht schien. Er erzählte Jethro jede Einzelheit von dem Moment an als er in dem Keller zu sich gekommen war. Erzählte ihm alles was sein Vater zu ihm gesagt hatte. Was Tony am schwersten zu erzählen fiel, war das Videoband, dass wo er mit ansehen musste wie seine Mutter starb. Stumme Tränen bildeten sich in Tonys Augen, er versuchte nicht sie zu unterdrücken, denn er wusste, dass Jethro dies eh nicht zulassen würde.

Der Ältere lauschte ruhig Tonys Worten. Er sprach nicht dazwischen, auch wenn es ihm an einigen Stellen absolut schwer fiel. Die innere Wut die sich in seinem Körper aufbaute wurde nur noch von seiner Sorge zurück gehalten. Aber wenn er die Möglichkeit hätte Frederico nochmal umzubringen, dann würde er es machen, nur dieses mal langsam, sehr sehr langsam. Er blickte Tony an, der nun schon seit eigner Zeit schwieg, noch immer lösten sich ab und an ein paar Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkel.

„Denkst du jetzt anders über mich?" Fragte Tony leise. Jethro seufzte kaum hörbar strich durch Tonys Haar. „Nein, kein bisschen Darling. Das einzige was ich denke ist das ich deinen Vater gerne nochmal langsam umbringen würde!" Gestand Jethro. Tony drehte sich auf den Rücken und blickte in die blauen Augen seines Geliebten. „Er ist es nicht wert das du dir die Finger an ihm schmutzig machen würdest…", hauchte er. Jethro nickte stumm. „Jetzt hab ich zwar alles gesagt, aber irgendwie….", Tony brach ab und schloss die Augen. „Fühlst du dich kein bisschen besser!" Beendete Jethro den Satz und Tony nickte kurz darauf. „Ich wünschte ich könnte das alles vergessen", „Ja, das glaube ich dir. Aber selbst wenn du es könntest…oder es dir gelingt…irgendwann kommt es wieder hoch. So blöd und schwer sich das jetzt anhört. Du wirst lernen müssen damit umzugehen…" Jethro selbst tat es fast schon weh so etwas zu sagen, aber es war nun mal die Wahrheit. „Ich weiß…aber wie soll ich lernen damit umzugehen?" Wollte Tony wissen. „In dem du deine Angst vor dem Geschehenen bekämpfst!" Entgegnete Jethro. „Und wie?", „Deine Angst vor der Dunkelheit, die kann ich dir nehmen…der Schmerz des Verlustes deiner Mutter…du hast dich noch nicht von ihr verabschiedet, vielleicht ist das ein guter Weg, wenn du das bald nachholst". Tony nickte. „Würdest du mit mir kommen, wenn ich sie besuche?" Tony öffnet die Augen wieder und sah Jethro an. Dieser lächelte. „Ja Tony ich werde mit dir kommen!"


	29. Chapter 29

**Kapitel 29**

Als Tony am nächsten morgen erwachte stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel. Müde tastet er neben sich ohne das zu finden was er suchte. Langsam öffnete er seine schweren Lider und blinzelte einige male um sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Jethro war also schon aufgestanden. Beim Blick auf die Uhr war das nicht verwunderlich, denn diese zeigte dass es halb elf war.

Er erinnerte sich zurück an den gestrigen Abend. Nun spürte er doch ein Gefühl der Erleichterung, dass Jethro endlich wusste was alles passiert war. Sie hatten am Abend beschlossen es zu versuchen in einem komplett dunklen Schlafzimmer zu schlafen. Das was Tony bisher noch nicht geschafft hatte. Auch diese Nacht war es nicht gut gegangen. Sobald das Licht aus war, hatte er sich noch enger an Jethro gedrückt. Er hatte sich am laufenden Band eingeredet, dass ihm nichts passieren konnte, dass alles in Ordnung war. Aber die Panik hatte ihn doch überrollt, erst still, dann heftig. Als Jethro das kleine Nachtlicht angemacht hatte, konnte er seine Tränen der Panik nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sofort nahm ihn sein Geliebter wieder in die Arme und beruhigte ihn mit leisen Worten. Tony wusste, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte. Er konnte nicht mal sagen, was genau ihm Angst machte, wenn alles um ihn herum dunkel war, aber das musste er besiegen. Jethro hatte ihm gesagt, dass er vielleicht eine Möglichkeit wusste, wie er die Angst vor der Dunkelheit besiegen konnte, doch hatte der Ältere es nicht verraten.

Langsam setzte Tony sich auf, rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und seufzte leise. Schlaftrunken wankte er ins Bad, machte sich frisch und trat dann in Shorts und Shirt bekleidet nach unten. Kaum war er unten angekommen, drang der köstliche Duft von Kaffee in seine Nase. Ja den konnte er jetzt gebrauchen.

„Morgen Darling!" Begrüßte Jethro seinen Geliebten als dieser die Küche betreten hatte. Tony lächelte kurz. „Morgen…", erwiderte er leise, ging auf die Kaffeemaschine zu und wollte sich gerade eine Tasse füllen, als Jethro hinter ihn trat und seine Hände fest hielt. „Jethro?" Tony drehte den Kopf ein wenig um den anderen ansehen zu können. „Komm!", forderte Jethro seinen Freund auf und führte ihn aus der Küche, raus auf die Terrasse, die auch jetzt am späten morgen schon wieder von den warmen Sonnenstrahlen erwärmt wurde. Sogleich entdeckte Tony den gedeckten Frühstücktisch und schmunzelte. Er liebte es, wenn er aufstand und Jethro hatte schon den Tisch fürs Frühstück gedeckt, leider kam dies sehr wenig vor. Aber umso mehr genoss er es. Lächelnd erwiderte er den Kuss seines Freundes und ließ sich dann auf seinem Platz nieder.

„Was machen wir heute?" Wollte Tony wissen der gerade dabei war sein Brötchen mit einer dicken Schicht Nutella zu beschmieren. Jethro verdrehte die Augen als er das sah, zwar wusste er dass Tony ein Süß maul war, aber das grenzte schon an einem tödlichen Zuckerschock. Jedoch erwiderte er darauf nichts. „Nun, schwebt dir was vor? Ich bin zu allem bereit!" Der Jüngere biss erst mal genüsslich von seinem Zuckerschockbrötchen ab und dachte nach. Ihm war es eigentlich egal was sie machten, solange sie zusammen waren. „Hmm eigentlich nicht!" Gestand Tony leise und biss das nächste Stück ab. Jethro konnte schon gar nicht mehr hinsehen. Noch immer verstand er nicht wie Tony trotz des ganzen Süßkrams, solch eine Figur haben konnte. Gut, durch die Entführung litt er sogar teilweiße an Untergeweicht, was er nun wieder weg hatte, aber Tony nahm einfach nie zu, egal wann! „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir nachher ein wenig spazieren gehen und es uns danach in der Badewanne gemütlich machen?" Schlug Jethro vor und schenkte sich noch eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Ein Nicken war die einzige Antwort die Tony gab.

Sie waren schon eine Zeit lang unterwegs, als es anfing zu schneien. Jedoch dachte keiner der beiden daran aus diesem Grund sich auf den Rückweg zu machen. Tony freute sich wie ein kleines Kind über den Schnee, er strahlte fröhlicher denn je. Genau daher, schlug auch Jethro nicht vor sich auf den Rückweg zu machen. Er genoss es seinen Partner zu beobachten. Wohlwissend, dass er als Kind nie die Möglichkeit hatte im Schnee zu toben und danach auch nicht weil er auf eigenen Beinen stehen musste. „Das ist einfach wundervoll…ich liebe Schnee….", freute sich Tony wie ein kleines Kind und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. Jethro konnte sich ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Du bist so was von süß, wenn du dich freust!" Kommentierte er Tonys verhalten. Sofort zog der Jüngere eine Schnute. „Nenn mich nicht süß! Frauen sind süß…und ich bin schließlich ein mpfff…!" Sanfte warme Lippen legten sich auf die des Jüngeren und unterbanden jegliche weitere Worte. Sofort schlang Tony die Arme um den Älteren und gab sich voll und ganz diesem Kuss hin. Erst scheu, dann erkundend und zuletzt Leidenschaftlich. „Ich liebe dich!" Flüsterte Jethro und strich über Tonys Wange. Der Jüngere lächelte sanft „Ich dich auch!" Erwiderte er bevor er erneut die warmen Lippen seines Partners mit den seinen versiegelte.

Es war bereits später Nachmittag als beide von ihrem Spaziergang durchgefroren zurückkamen. Während Tony gleich hoch ins Bad gegangen war um die große Wanne zu füllen, machte sich Jethro einen Kaffee. Schon die letzte halbe Stunde hatte er sich so sehr nach der schwarzen Flüssigkeit gesehnt, dass nicht mal Tony ihn jetzt davon abhalten konnte sich eine Tasse zu gönnen. Jedoch ließ er sich nicht viel Zeit beim trinken, denn er wusste genau, dass sein Freund auf ihn wartete. Innerlich musste er schmunzeln, denn wenn alles gut lief, war dies der Beginn einer langen Nacht. Aber ob alles so werden würde wie er es sich schon gestern in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, musste er sehen. Denn seinen Geliebten zu etwas drängen, war das letzte was er wollte. Tony sollte sich entspannen nicht mehr und nicht weniger, vorerst zumindest!

Als Jethro fünf Minuten später das Bad betreten hatte bildete sich ein schmunzeln auf seinen Lippen. Tony hatte die Wanne mit Wasser gefüllt und eine nicht all zu kleine Schaumkrone zierte die Oberfläche. Der Jüngere stand direkt vor der Wanne nur noch mit Shorts bekleidet, blickte hinaus aus dem großen Fenster und summte leise vor sich her. Jethro wusste, dass dies ein gutes Zeichen war. Tony summte immer wenn er sich wohl fühlte. Ob der Jüngere dies auch wusste? Leise schloss er die Bad Tür und trat auf Tony zu. Noch immer konnte er auf dem Rücken des Jüngeren Spuren der Misshandlung sehen. Einige würde mit der Zeit noch verschwinden, aber ein Paar würde Tony sein Leben lang behalten. Langsam, um Tony nicht zu erschrecken, legte er die Arme von hinten um ihn und hauchte einen zarten Kuss in den Nacken des Jüngeren.

„Du hast lange gebraucht", meinte Tony leise, lehnte sich gegen seinen Freund und schloss die Augen. „Ich hab mich beeilt!" Sanft strich Jethro mit der linken Hand über Tonys Bauch. „Ja ich weiß…und dennoch war es mir zu lange!" Erklärte Tony leise, öffnete seine Augen wieder und drehte sich in der Umarmung zu Jethro um. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich über sein Gesicht, als er den liebevollen Blick wahrnahm den sein Geliebter ihm schenkte. Ein Blick, der ein angenehm warmes Gefühl in ihm verursachte, denn er wusste, das Jethro niemanden so ansah wie ihn gerade. Dieser Blick samt den Gefühlen die sich dahinter verbargen gehörte ihm.

„Lass uns baden Tony…", hauchte Jethro leise, küsste den Jüngeren sanft und löste sich dann von ihm um sich auszuziehen. Tony schlüpfte in Windeseile aus seiner Short, stieg aber noch nicht in die Wanne. Jethro wusste warum. Als auch er sich von seiner Kleidung befreit hatte, stieg er als erster rein und ließ Tony zwischen seine Beine setzen, so dass der Jüngere sich an ihn lehnen konnte.

_**POV Tony**_

Es ist ein wundervolles Gefühl in seinen Armen zu liegen. Schon den halben Tag habe ich mich hierauf gefreut. Ich kann mich nicht mal mehr dran erinnern, wie lange es her ist, dass wir das letzte Mal zusammen gebadet haben. Mir kommt es vor wie Jahre, dabei waren es nur Monate. Ein leises seufzten kommt über meine Lippen als ich spüre wie du sanft über meinen Arm streichst. Allein diese Berührung löst etwas in mir aus, was ich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt habe. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben, aber das Gefühl ist wundervoll. Deine zarten Küsse in meinen Nacken schicken mir jedes mal wieder einen wohligen schauer durch meinen Körper.

All das was passiert ist, werde ich nicht vergessen können, dass weiß ich nun. Aber dieses Wissen zieht mich nicht mehr runter wie noch ein paar Wochen zuvor. Nein, denn nun weiß ich, dass ich alles schaffen kann solange du an meiner Seite bist. Du hast mich am Leben gehalten in der schwersten Zeit meines Lebens und du gabst mir Wärme als ich das Gefühl hatte zu erfrieren. Auf der einen Seite bedaure ich es, dass nur so wenige Menschen wissen wie wundervoll du wirklich bist, aber auf der anderen Seite bin ich auch froh darüber. Denn diese Seite an dir gehört mir, mir alleine.

Langsam aber sicher spüre ich eine angenehme Wärme. Nicht die Wärme des Wassers, die Wärme die ich spüre ist tief in mir. Ich denke das es heute passieren könnte, das wonach ich mich schon so lange gesehnt habe, aber nie den Mut gefunden habe dir dies mitzuteilen. Alles, deine Geste, deine Mimik, deine Worte, deuten darauf hin und ich will es. Ich möchte dir endlich wieder so nahe sein wie vor dem ganzen Desaster. Ich möchte dich in mir spüren und somit wissen, dass alles wieder gut ist. Ich sehne mich so danach…

_**POV Tony Ende**_

Lange Zeit saßen sie im warmen Wasser, beobachteten wie die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand und schwiegen sich an. Worte waren Momentan nicht von Bedeutung, denn die Nähe zueinander sagte mehr aus als es Worte hätten tun können. Jethro hatte mit seinen sanften Berührungen nicht aufgehört, denn er wusste, dass Tony es mit jeder Faser seines Körper genoss. Und er selbst liebte es ihn zu verwöhnen, liebte es wie noch nie zuvor, denn es war Tony. Seine zweite, seine bessere Hälfte!


	30. Chapter 30

**Kapitel 30**

Tony betrat hinter Jethro das Schlafzimmer. Sein Herz schlug wie wild, denn jetzt war er sich sicher, dass es endlich dazu kommen würde. Leise schloss er die Tür des Schlafzimmers und trat in die Mitte des Zimmers von wo aus er Jethro beobachtete. Dieser war vor dem Kamin in die Hocke gegangen und legte Holz auf. Tony schmunzelte zufrieden. Denn Jethro hatte nicht mehr als ein Handtuch um seine Hüften, ebenso wie er selbst. Er liebte den Körper seines Freundes, durchtrainiert und dennoch anschmiegsam. Langsam ging er noch ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, bis er nur noch knapp einen Meter hinter ihm stand.

Nach nur kurzer Zeit hatte Jethro es geschafft das Feuer zu entzünden und richtete sich wieder auf. Er musste sich nicht erst umdrehen um zu wissen wie nah Tony ihm mittlerweile war. Er spürte die Nähe des anderen. Dennoch drehte er sich langsam um, um in die Augen seines Freundes zu sehen. „Tony…vertraust du mir?" Fragte er den Jüngeren leise und Tony nickte leicht. Schnell zerstörte der Ältere die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen, schlang die Arme um den schmalen Körper und suchte die jungen verführerischen Lippen zu einem kurzen sanften Kuss auf. Während er mit der linken Hand über Tonys Rücken strich öffnete er mit der rechten Hand den Knoten des Handtuches und ließ dies achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Tony der die sanften Streicheinheiten genoss, tat es ihm gleich. Wenn das auspacken doch nur immer so schnell gehen würde!

„Leg dich aufs Bett…", bat Jethro in leise und küsste ihn nochmals. Nur langsam löste sich Tony aus den starken Armen seines Freundes um dessen bitte nachzukommen. Die wenigen Schritte bis zum Bett hatte er schnell zurückgelegt. Doch sah er Jethro nun fragend an „Auf den Bauch…", bat dieser und lächelt Tony sanft an. Jethro konnte nur erahnen wie es seinem Geliebten innerlich gerade ging. Die Sehnsucht in dessen Augen war deutlich zu sehen, aber auch die Nervosität…vielleicht auch etwas Angst. Letztes hoffte er schnell verschwinden lassen zu können, denn Angst war das letzte was Tony in seiner Nähe haben brauchte. Jethro selbst, ging erst nochmal zu seinem Koffer der neben dem Schrank stand und holte etwas heraus, bevor er zu Tony ging.

Der Jüngere hatte sie derweil auf den Bauch gelegt. Die Kissen am Kopfende waren wohlwissend was kommen würde auf die Seite gedrängt worden. Denn Tony hasste es dabei Kissen im Weg zu haben, er lag lieber flach, was laut Jethro auch viel gesünder war. Er spürte wie das Bett an der Seite etwas nach unten ging und nur einen kurzen Moment später spürte er wie sein Geliebter sich auf seinen Beinen nieder ließ…

_**Tonys POV**_

Obwohl ich ruhig hier liege, schlägt mein Herz wie wild, droht aus mir hervor zu brechen. Ich spüre die Nervosität und kann mir nicht erklären woher diese kommt. Denn eigentlich weiß ich, dass mir in deiner Nähe nicht passieren kann. Vielleicht sind es auch deine Worte die dieses Gefühl in mir ausgelost haben. Ob ich dir vertraue? Ja natürlich! Und dennoch frage ich mich, warum du mir diese Frage gestellt hast, was hast du mit mir vor? Zum einen weiß ich es und dennoch bin ich sicher, dass dort etwas anderes ist.

Ich höre ein leises Plopp und weiß, du hast die schwarze Phiole die wir zusammen vor langer Zeit gekauft haben geöffnet. Ohne dass der Duft meine Nase erreicht hat, rieche ich ihn dennoch schon. Denn ich liebe diesen Duft, süßlich und verführerisch. Dank Zivas Rat bin ich ganz verrückt darauf und ich weiß, dass auch du ihn mittlerweile liebst. Auch wenn du dir nie den Namen merken kannst. Dabei ist er so einfach, so sinnlich. Frangipani!

Kurz zucke ich zusammen, als du kleine Tropfen des teuren Öls auf meine Haut träufelst. Es ist kühl und dennoch nicht unangenehm, denn deine warmen Händen fangen an die einzelnen Tropfen zu verreiben und diesen Duft auf meinem Körper zu verteilen. Ich höre dich leise seufzten und weiß genau, dass du dem Duft soeben verfallen bist ebenso wie ich, denn nun rieche ich ihn wirklich. Sanft streichen deine Hände über meine Schultern, massieren diese einen Moment, doch dann wanderst du tiefer, widmest dich meinen einzelnen Muskelpartien. Ein leises seufzten weicht über meine Lippen als du knapp über meinem Po ankommst, ich liebe es wenn du mich dort anfasst, eine der vielen Stellen an meinem Körper die du dir gemerkt hast.

Langsam aber sicher merke ich selbst wie ich entspannter werde. Ich frage mich nicht mehr was du vor hast, denn ich habe soeben beschlossen, alles auf mich zukommen zu lassen. Was anderes würde mir so oder so nicht übrig bleiben. Du rutscht auf meinen Beinen etwas tiefer und kurz darauf spüre ich wie du wenige kleine Tropfen des Öls auf meinen Po träufelst. Oh nein, wenn du mich jetzt dort berührst, weiß ich genau was gleich passiert. Aber du weißt es auch, denn deine Hände verreiben wieder das Öl und massieren meine Backen sanft, ab und an spüre ich wie du mit einem Finger den Spalt entlang gleitest um mir ein leises keuchen zu entlocken. Du Schuft! Ich merke wie die Hitze hinunter in meine Lenden fließt, doch spüre ich auch deutlich, dass dich dies nicht kalt lässt. Vor allem als du dich vorbeugst um mir einen sanften Kuss in den Nacken zu hauchen.

Deine Männlichkeit, fest an meinem Hintern zu spüren entlockt mir ein leises stöhnen. Dein heißer Atem, der mein Ohr streift lässt meinen Körper wohlig erschaudern. „Vertraust du mir", höre ich dich nochmals fragen. Ich brauche etwas bis ich ein leises „Ja", über meine Lippen bekomme, denn nun ist meine Nervosität wieder da. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben…sag mir wenn du etwas nicht willst Darling", flüsterst du mir leise ins Ohr und gleitest mit deiner Zunge dann an den Konturen entlang. Hör auf, du weißt doch wie empfindlich ich da bin, denke ich leicht verzweifelt!

Ich spüre deine Hand an meiner Stirn. Mit ein wenig Druck machst du mir klar, dass ich meinen Kopf heben soll. Ich lasse meine Augen dennoch geschlossen und nur wenige Sekunden später spüre ich wie du mir etwas um die Augen legst und hinten am Kopf zusammen bindest. Sofort ziehe ich schärfer die Luft ein, denn jetzt ist alles dunkel, selbst wenn ich meine Augen öffne. Du versetzt mich gerade genau in den Zustand, der mir die letzten Wochen all meine Nerven geraubt hat. „Ruhig….dir kann nichts passieren, du spürst mich Tony. Du spürst meine Nähe und Wärme…ich bin bei dir…", flüstert du leise und ich nicke kurz. Ich weiß dass du da bist, auch gestern Nacht warst du da und dennoch hat mich die Dunkelheit erdrückt. Auch jetzt merke ich wie diese Angst wieder in mir aufkommt, mein Atem geht schneller und die Angst verdrängt die Erregung.

Am laufenden Band rede ich mir ein das alles in Ordnung ist und dennoch werde ich nicht ruhiger, im Gegenteil. In meinem jetzigen Zustand bekomme ich nicht mal mit wie du mich auf den Rücken drehst und dich seitlich eng an mich schmiegst. Erst als ich deine Lippen auf den meinen spüre nehme ich die Veränderung wahr. Deine warmen Lippen legen sich auf meine zittrigen und kurz darauf gleitet deine Zunge über die Konturen meiner Lippen. Wartend auf Einlass, den ich nur zögerlich gebe. Als deine Zunge meine endlich gefunden hat und diese zu einem Duell auffordert, fange ich an ruhiger zu werden. Es lenkt mich ab, gegen deine freche Zunge zu kämpfen. Auch fange ich nun an wahrzunehmen, dass du mich sanft streichelst, hast du dies vorher auch schon getan? Ich weiß es nicht und eigentlich ist es mir auch egal.

Ich spüre deutlich wie die Angst ein wenig aus mir weicht. Zwar ist noch immer alles um mich herum dunkel, aber du lenkst mich ab und lässt somit langsam meine Angst sinken. Du löst dich von meinen Lippen und hauchst mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sich dein Mund meinem Hals widmet. Ich spüre wie deine Zunge eine feuchte Spur auf dem Weg nach unten hinterlässt. Während dein Mund mich verwöhnt streicht deine Hand weiter über meine Seiten nach unten, du lässt dir viel Zeit, sehr viel wie ich feststellen muss und ich bin dir dankbar dafür. Denn langsam beginne ich mich voll auf deine Berührungen zu konzentrieren und meine Angst zu vergessen.

Ein leises keuchen kommt über meine Lippen als du dich meiner linken Brustwarze widmest. Deine freche Zunge umrundet sie und nur wenige Sekunden später saugst du leicht daran. Mit der gleichen liebevollen Sorgfalt bedenkst du meine Andere und ich kann ein leises stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Du kennst mich und vor allem kennst du meinen Körper. Die Erregung ist zurück und wird immer mehr von deiner Liebkosung angefacht.

Langsam wanderst du an meinem Körper immer tiefer. Deine Zunge ist mittlerweile damit beschäftigt die Gegend um meinen Bauchnabel zu liebkosen. Ich hebe meinen linken Arm und wandere mit der Hand suchend nach unten. Sanft streiche ich durch dein weiches Haar, welches ich so liebe. Du hörst auf mit deiner Liebkosung und ich spüre wie du auf meine Hand einen zarten Kuss hauchst. Diese kleine Geste entfacht das Feuer noch mehr in mir und ich strecke dir meine Hüfte unbewusst entgegen. Ich möchte mehr, mehr von dir! Du scheinst zu verstehen denn nur Sekunden später spüre ich deinen heißen Atem an meinem Glied. Deine Hände halten meine Hüfte mittlerweile aufs Bett gedrückt. Du kennst mich, wenn ich der Lust verfallen bin, kann ich nicht still liegen bleiben, ich winde mich in meinen Gefühlen und habe dir schon einige male dein Vorhaben dadurch erschwert.

„Jethro…", höre ich mich selbst stöhnen als ich spüre wie sich dein heißer Mund um meine Erregung schließt. Ab liebsten würde ich in dich hineinstoßen, doch noch immer hältst du mich fest. Wieder mal machst du mir deutlich, dass du mich in der Hand hast und ich mir meinen Willen nicht einfach holen kann. Also hoffe ich auf deine Gnade. Immer tiefer nimmst du mich in deinem Mund auf, saugst und leckst das ich denke Sterne zu sehen. Meine Lippen sind leicht geöffnet und hindern keines meiner Geräusche am austreten.

Ich streiche wieder durch dein Haar und lasse meine Hand dort liegen. Du bewegst deinen Kopf leicht rauf und runter. Obwohl ich das nicht sehe, weiß ich genau wie atemberaubend dieser Anblick ist. Du hast auch jetzt ganz sicher wieder deine Augen geschlossen! Ich seufzte leise und spüre wie das kribbeln in meinen Lenden immer schlimmer wird. Ich weiß, wenn du so weiter machst, dass es bald um mich geschehen ist. Normal macht mir das nichts aus, denn du entfachst schnell wieder die Lust in mir. Doch heute möchte ich nur ein einziges Mal kommen, mit dir zusammen!

„Jethro…bitte …ich möchte mit dir zusammen kommen", bringe ich zögernd leise über die Lippen. Denn ich musste mir selbst erst ml einige Sekunden lang Mut zu reden dir meinen Wunsch mitzuteilen.

Du lässt von mir ab und ich spüre wie du dich aufrichtest und über mich beugst. „Wie fühlst du dich?" Fragst du mich leise und sogleich ziert ein Lächeln meine Lippen. „Gut…sehr gut!" Antworte ich dir ehrlich. Du hebst meinen Kopf ein wenig an und streifst mir die Augenbinde ab. „Ab sofort wirst du dich nur noch an das hier erinnern wenn es dunkel ist", erklärst du mir als ich in deine blauen Augen blicke. Mein lächeln wird zu einem grinsen „Dann solltest du das Licht vielleicht ab sofort zu deiner Sicherheit anlassen!" Dein Fragender Blick ist Göttlich, wie ich es liebe, wenn du mal nicht gleich weißt was ich denke. „Nun ja…um es ungeschminkt auszudrücken, wenn ich an das hier denke wenn das Licht aus ist, dann lieg ich jedes mal mit einem gewaltigen Ständer neben dir!" Noch immer grinse ich breit, zum Glück nimmst du mir solche Aussagen nicht übel. Im Gegenteil, jetzt lachst du selbst. Ein lachen welches durch und durch geht, es wirkt noch ein Stück befreiender auf mich.

„Nun…sollte es so weit kommen, muss ich mir eben eine Lösung dafür überlegen…aber das Licht bleibt aus!" Meinst du und küsst mich daraufhin leidenschaftlich. Ich schlinge die Arme um dich und ziehe dich eng an mich. Unsere Glieder berühren sich und ich stöhne leise in den Kuss hinein als du dich an mir reibst.

„Dreh dich um Tony und knie dich hin", bittest du mich mit deiner rauen erregten Stimme die mich sogleich wieder aufstöhnen lässt. Ich glaube du könntest mich alleine mit deiner Stimme zu einem Höhepunkt treiben, so wie ich jedes Mal drauf reagiere. Du löst dich ein Stück von mir und gibst mir die Freiheit deiner bitte zu folgen, der ich nur liebend gerne nachkomme. Ich weiß noch dass ich damals diese Stellung nicht mochte, ich dachte dabei immer, dass nur Tier es so machen. Als ich dir das damals gesagt habe, hast du laut gelacht und mich regelrecht dazu gezwungen einmal mit dir diese Stellung zu machen. Erst danach war mir klar, was du daran so liebst, denn mit Tieren hat das wirklich nichts zu tun.

Ich drehe mich auf den Bauch und knie mich hin, mit gestreckten Armen stütze ich mich auf dem Bett ab und schließe automatisch meine Augen. Denn das alles was jetzt kommt will ich nur mit meinen anderen Sinnen genießen. Du kniest hinter mir, zwischen meinen Beinen und beugst dich über mich. Augenblicklich spüre ich dein Glied an meinem Hintern und erwische mich dabei wie ich mich danach sehne dich tief in mir zu spüren. Du hauchst zarte küsse an meiner Wirbelsäule hinab und streichst gleichzeitig mit deinen Händen an meinen Seiten hinunter. Ich habe das Gefühl, das jede Stelle die du berührst in Flammen steht, ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, wie stark meine Erregung ist.

Ich zische leise auf, als ich spüre wie deine Finger getränkt in dem kühlen Gleitgel meinem Pospalt entlang streichen. Ungeduldig wackle ich kurz mit meinem Hintern und hole mir einen leichten Klaps von dir ab der mich zum schmunzeln bringt. Neckend, streichst du mit deinen Fingern um meine Rosette. Ich will deine Finger endlich in mir spüren! „Bitte", bettle ich leise doch du ignorierst meine Bitte und neckst mich nur weiter. Erst als ich wieder ruhiger werde, spüre ich wie einer deiner Finger spielend leicht in mich gleitet. Ich lege meinen Kopf für einige Sekunden nach hinten in den Nacken und stöhne laut auf als zu zielsicher diesen süßen Punkt triffst. Welch süße Qual du mir bereitest, aber quäle mich nicht länger, erlöse mich mein Engel. Ja, du bist mein Engel!

Nach einiger Zeit, die mir viel zu lange vorkommt dringst du mit einem weitern Finger tief in mich, dehnst mich, da du mir nicht weh tun möchtest. Doch das kannst du gar nicht, ich will dich endlich. „Jethro bitte….", bettle ich erneut und dieses Mal hörst du, denn nur kurz dehnst du mich mit drei Fingern und ziehst sie dann zurück. In freudiger Erwartung spüre ich wie mein Atem schneller geht.

Ich warte darauf, warte dass du mich mit deiner Männlichkeit ausfüllst, sehne mich danach mit dir zu verschmelzen.

Ganz langsam dringst du in mich ein, Stück für Stück um sicher zu gehen dass du mir keine Schmerzen zufügst. Hättest du mich in einer anderen Stellung genommen, hätte ich dich dazu gezwungen schneller in mich zu gleiten, aber so hatte ich keine Chance. Nur langsam dringst du ganz in mich, verweilst einen Moment ruhig, wie du es immer machst damit ich mich dran gewöhnen kann. Erst dann fängst du an dich mit langsamen Stößen in mir zu bewegen, mal tiefer und mal weniger. So das mein Verstand nach und nach immer mehr abschaltet und die Realität anfängt zu verschwimmen.

Ich spüre deinen Arm, wie er sich um meinen Bauch schlingt. Du ziehst mich hoch so dass ich aufrecht knie. Für dich deutlich schwerer in mich zu stoßen, für mich allerdings das höchste der Gefühle, denn nun kann ich mich leicht mit dem Rücken an dich lehnen. Du küsst meine Schultern und deine Hände gleiten über meinen Oberkörper. Immer leidenschaftlicher dringst du in mich und ich spüre, dass mein Körper dieser Lust nicht mehr lange stand halten kann. Immer wieder stöhne ich leise deinen Namen, ebenso wie du meinen rufst.

Wir sind eins, endlich. Wie lange habe ich mich hiernach gesehnt. Diese Nähe zu dir ist das wundervollste was es für mich gibt. Denn du gehörst mir, ebenso wie ich dir gehöre….

_**Tonys POV Ende**_

Es war etwas seltenes, dass Tony vor Jethro wach war. Aber es kam vor. Ebenso wie an diesem morgen. Als Jethro seine Augen öffnete sah er, dass Tony nicht mehr neben ihm lag. Etwas verwundert darüber richtete er sich auf, rieb sich mit dem Handrücken verschlafen über die Augen und sah sich dann um. Sogleich erblickte er seinen Geliebten, wie er vor den Bodentiefen Fenstern stand und verträumt hinaus blickte.

Es hatte wieder angefangen zu schneien und Jethro musste schmunzeln. Langsam stand er auf, nackt wie er war, ging er zu Tony und legte langsam die Arme von hinten um ihn. „Morgen mein Brummbär!" Meinte Tony liebevoll, drehte sich ein klein wenig um seinen Geliebten zu küssen. „Morgen…", murmelte Jethro verschlafen und räusperte sich leise. „Wie fühlst du dich?" Wollte er wissen.

Tony schmunzelte leicht, drehte sich vollends um und blickte tief in die blauen Augen seines Geliebten. „Frei!", war das einzige was er auf diese Frage antwortete.

Ja, jetzt war er endlich frei!


End file.
